Senku Side Story
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tendré que salvar a la humanidad mientras cambió pañales. ¿Quién dice que no puedo? / Spin-off de Baby Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo uno.

**(SPOILERS para todos los que no estén al día con el manga o al menos a partir del cap 99 de este).**

**(Para entender este fanfic es necesario haber leído mi fic Baby Stone primero).**

Apenas despertó esa mañana, Senku sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza. Tan doloroso que casi no lo dejaba pensar. Casi, porque lo que tenía que pensar era simplemente demasiado para ignorar incluso por la peor resaca que había tenido en toda su vida.

Perdió la virginidad, inesperado pero cierto. Se emborrachó como nunca antes y tuvo sexo con Kohaku después de caer en sus tretas baratas que realmente no eran malintencionadas, él fue quien llevó las cosas por un rumbo sexual, eso debía admitirlo incluso sí no le gustaba e incluso sí luego fue ella quien no lo dejó parar.

Pero al diablo con eso. Al diablo con el sexo, el alcohol y todo lo demás, lo importante aquí es que no uso protección. Bueno, obviamente, nunca se le habría ocurrido crear condones y mucho menos para su propio uso a pesar de que tenía los materiales al alcance. El sexo simplemente no era algo que cruzara por su mente casi nunca. Y aquí estaba ahora, agotadísimo y con una resaca horrible después de una intensa sesión de sexo inseguro y borracho con una mujer capaz de matarlo una vez se despierte.

Bajó la mirada hacia Kohaku, que parecía dormir felizmente abrazada a su pecho. La verdad lo estaba aplastando y dándole calor, así que no pudo hacer más que mirarla con irritación. Quería despertarla, pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción ahora que estaría sobria al ver la situación en la que se encontraban. Él mismo ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

No podía creer que de verdad había caído tan bajo, traicionado por sus propios instintos. ¡Y con Kohaku! ¡Kohaku, por el amor de todos los cielos! Esto era lo más ilógico, patético y simplemente estúpido que alguna vez había hecho.

Y ella podría embarazarse. También existía el riesgo de que alguno de los dos contagiara alguna enfermedad al otro, pero era muy poco probable. El mayor riesgo aquí sin duda era un embarazo.

Según lo que había escuchado sin querer de las mujeres de la aldea, usaban trozos de tela especiales que lavaban una y otra vez durante esos días para sobrellevar la menstruación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era una de las personas con las que más convivía, nunca había visto ni escuchado a Kohaku hacer alusión alguna a su periodo. Ni el no poder entrenar por estar en esos días, ni algún cólico ni nada. Nada de nada. ¿Siquiera pasaba por el ciclo menstrual aún? Podía ser que no, a algunas mujeres les tardaba más en llegar y ella tenía diecisiete años todavía, igual que él. O bien podía ser que él no estuviera prestando la suficiente atención, lo cual era lo más probable porque honestamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Pero… en serio. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al abrirle las piernas la noche anterior? Estaba borracho, borrachísimo, pero aun conservaba parte de su racionalidad. La posibilidad de embarazarla y joderle la vida a ambos cruzó por su mente ¡pero no le importó! Estaba mucho más concentrado en tener relaciones sexuales con ella, deseaba tanto eso que incluso sabiendo la posible consecuencia mandó su racionalidad a la mierda y continuó como un completo idiota. Definitivamente su lado borracho odiaba a su lado sobrio, para hacerle algo como esto.

Nunca de los putos nunca volvería a beber alcohol, eso era diez billones por ciento seguro.

Cuando Kohaku se despertó y se apartó de él como sí quemara, ambos se quedaron mirándose por un minuto entero, antes de que él expresara su anterior pensamiento en voz alta. Por supuesto, ella lo abofeteó.

Mientras ella le gritaba ridiculeces acerca del honor, Senku tomó nota de su comportamiento al despertar y de la forma en la que cubría su cuerpo con vergüenza y luchaba por no mirar nada más que su rostro al estar él completamente desnudo. Se dio cuenta de que ella, una vez se despertó, tardó un momento en entender la situación en la que se encontraba y, antes de golpearlo, cuando finalmente entendió lo que pasó, pareció sorprendida y horrorizada. Eso más lo que le estaba gritando lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasó entre ellos.

Honestamente, no sabía qué pensar respecto a eso.

Sintiendo la repentina necesidad de salir de allí, rápidamente rebatió sus argumentos, se disculpó por lo sucedido y se vistió, abandonando su casa antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

Trabajó en una rápida medicina para aliviar un poco el dolor de la resaca, ignorando las preguntas de todos por el moretón en su cara.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido e irresponsable que fue, no podía dejar de temer la posibilidad de haber dejado embarazada a Kohaku.

Podría intentar crear una pastilla anticonceptiva de emergencia o "pastilla del día después", pero eso le tomaría tiempo, y su efectividad no serviría para ni una mierda pasados los cinco días después del acto sexual.

En caso de que haya quedado embarazada, no podría saberlo con diez billones por ciento de certeza con los métodos a los que podría acceder en este mundo de piedra. Lo único que podría asegurarlo era que ella no tuviera su periodo y que empezara a presentar síntomas, pero eso podría tomar hasta dos meses en manifestarse.

Y, sí realmente estaba embarazada, la posibilidad de aborto estaba completamente fuera de la cuestión. Los métodos quirúrgicos y químicos que realmente resultaban efectivos eran demasiado arriesgados, existía el peligro de matar a Kohaku, y ese no era un riesgo que esté dispuesto a tomar. Claro que el parto en sí también era riesgoso para su vida teniendo en cuenta que sí se presentaban complicaciones había poco y nada que pudiera hacer, pero sería muchísimo más seguro para ella dejarla continuar con el embarazo.

Así que, sí de verdad su irresponsabilidad resultó en un embarazo indeseado, no tendrían ninguna otra opción más que tener a ese bebé y convertirse en padres en este mundo de piedra, en medio de la crisis que estaban atravesando para descubrir el secreto detrás de la petrificación y salvar a Tsukasa.

Incluso siendo él un hombre de lógica, Senku por primera vez sintió ganas de rezar. Rezarle a cualquier divinidad que por favor, por lo que más quieran, Kohaku no quedé embarazada. Era realmente patético y se daba nauseas a sí mismo, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Cuando el moretón en su rostro se hizo casi completamente invisible después de dejar pasar un par de días, Senku finalmente le anunció a toda la aldea y a la gente de la era moderna de su plan de recorrer el mundo, y de algún modo acabó en un concurso de diseño de barcos que por supuesto gano. De todos modos ya había estado diseñando un plano mientras esperaba a que la inflación en su mejilla desapareciera y la gente dejé de mirarlo raro.

Luego de eso no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse respecto a lo que pasó entre él y Kohaku, a pesar de que eso seguía viniéndole a la mente de tanto en tanto, sobre todo en las noches o cada vez que veía a la chica. Tenía cosas importantes en las cuales centrarse.

Despetrificaron a Ryusui, empezaron la búsqueda de petróleo, crearon el dinero, crearon un globo aerostático, empezaron a cultivar, despetrificaron a Francois, encontraron el petróleo, crearon combustible y un radar, descubrieron que existía un posible enemigo que también tenía tecnología en sus manos al cual llamaron "hombre del WHY", tuvieron problemas con el barco y tuvo que unir fuerzas con Ryusui para seguir adelante con su plan como lo quería inicialmente, lo cual acabó en Senku explotándose el cerebro para lograr que un barco gigantesco, capaz de llevar a decenas de personas y a motor funcionara en este mundo de piedra.

Con tanto en la mente, aun así no se olvidó de la posibilidad de que pudo haber dejado embarazada a Kohaku. Estuvo más tenso de lo normal cuando pasó un mes desde que durmieron juntos, esperando que en cualquier momento ella lo alertara de que no tuvo su periodo y oficialmente sus vidas estaban jodidas. Al cumplirse el segundo mes estuvo incluso más tenso y más paranoico de que en cualquier momento tendría que escuchar que sería un padre, aunque luchó por esconderlo y concentrarse en lo importante.

Una vez cumplido el tercer mes desde esa fatídica noche, comenzó a relajarse.

Kohaku parecía perfectamente normal, aunque no es que pudiera verla mucho, ya que últimamente se había distanciado un poco de él, pero trabajaba como si nada y no había presentado ningún síntoma que él supiera. De todos modos, ya pasados tres meses tendría que haberse dado cuenta de la falta de su periodo, pero no dijo nada.

Y, al pasar unas buenas trece semanas completas desde que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, Senku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, oficialmente descartando la posibilidad de que Kohaku estuviera embarazada.

Por supuesto, fue absurdamente ingenuo. La vida ya le había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones su pasión por hacer su existencia miserable y darle una suerte horrible.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Pues... me dieron ganas de subir esta historia aparte, ya q pasara un buen tiempo hasta q puedan ver el punto de vista de Senku en Baby Stone xP Lo estoy guardando para algo especial ;D

También subo esto porq varios me dijeron q tienen curiosidad respecto a qué piensa nuestro kukus a lo largo del fic XP Además así de paso se entretienen mientras actualizó BS x'D

Los capitulos serán cortitos y solo contaran la misma trama q BS hasta cierto punto, solo q desde el punto de vista de Senku :P igual espero q les interese :')

No sé cuando suba el cap dos, probablemente pronto, espero uwu

Bueno, ojala q les haya gustado este cortito primer cap y recuerden q los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo dos.

Después de que su mente se apaciguara y se sintiera seguro y relajado en su vida de adolescente soltero casado únicamente con la ciencia, Kohaku llegó a su laboratorio mientras trabajaba en sus planos clamando a viva voz que seguramente estaba enferma.

Al principio no le vio lo raro. De vez en cuando personas de la aldea o del ex imperio de Tsukasa llegaban a decirle que habían contraído una infección, lo que generalmente solo eran simples resfriados o dolores de estómago que se curaban con reposo y cuidando su alimentación.

Fue cuando ella empezó a describirle sus síntomas que su mente comenzó a sonar la alarma de peligro.

"_No seas ridículo_", se reprendió rápidamente. "_Han pasado más de tres meses, sí estuviera embarazada ya lo sabría. Ni ella es tan idiota como para no notar algo así_".

-Antes de decir que puedo curarlo debo estar seguro de lo que es. No soy médico, soy científico, pero he estudiado al respecto y se me vienen varias cosas a la mente.- entrecerró los ojos. –Primero debemos descartar la posibilidad de que estés embarazada. Sí has tenido tu periodo ¿verdad?- la miró con completa calma.

Porque simplemente no había forma de que estuviera embarazada.

-No…- o eso pensó.

Se congeló por un segundo, sin querer creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Y entonces perdió completamente los cabales.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no?- se levantó para tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla ligeramente. –Han pasado más de tres meses, sí no tuviste tu periodo ¿por qué no llegaste a esa conclusión antes?- palideció por completo.

-Mis periodos no son como el de otras chicas, vienen cada dos o tres meses, pero nunca se tardó tanto…- explicó sudando frío.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh… _

_ Oh, mierda. _

Eso lo explicaba todo, y se odiaba absolutamente porque también pensó en esa posibilidad, pero la descartó por el simple hecho de no querer creer en ella. Y aquí estaba ahora como un completo idiota enterándose de que realmente iba a ser…

Iba a ser…

-Q-quieres decir que…- empezó a sonreír, con una sonrisa demasiado grande y temblorosa como para ser considerada más que puros nervios y horror.

-Vamos a ser… p-padres…-

-¡¿En este mundo de piedra?!-

Ambos se desmayaron.

O bueno, decir que se desmayaron era una exageración, más bien colapsaron en el piso sujetando sus cabezas frenéticamente.

Le habría gustado desmayarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar y reflexionar y maldecirse a sí mismo.

Padre. Iba a ser padre. ¡ÉL! ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ÉL con un bebé?

Embarazó a una mujer. Embarazó a una mujer y con diecisiete años los dos. ¡¿Por qué demonios la llamaba mujer?! ¡Adolescentes, eran unos malditos adolescentes los dos! Bien que pronto cumplirían dieciocho, pero eso no era una puta excusa.

¿Qué diría su padre sí lo viera ahora? Probablemente estaría sumamente decepcionado y… Pff, claro que no, ese maldito viejo estaría rodando de risa en el suelo, burlándose de su completa desgracia, tal vez el miserable hasta tuviera el descaro de estar feliz por tener un nieto en camino.

Senku no estaba nada feliz. No había ni un milímetro de felicidad en él. ¡Todo lo que sentía era un amargo y duro arrepentimiento por haber sido tan absurdamente irresponsable!

Arruinó su vida y la vida de Kohaku, sin duda. Al diablo eso de que todos los padres terminaban amando a sus hijos, ese bebé no sería más que una piedra en el zapato para ambos y para todo el reino científico le duela a quien le duela. Era la pura y cruel verdad.

Tal vez debería… ¿considerar el aborto?... Incluso aunque fuera peligroso para la vida de Kohaku, tal vez ella estuviera dispuesta a correr el riesgo para librarse de esta carga que nunca debió pasar. E incluso sí no estaba de acuerdo… tal vez sí la persuadía un poco… y le pedía ayuda a Yuzuriha, con sus hábiles manos y algo de entrenamiento en animales reduciría el riesgo de la operación y tal vez…

**_-Oye, Byakuya…- Senku, de ocho años de edad, miró curioso a su padre después de que él se despidiera alegremente de uno de sus alumnos que cargaba con un bebé. -¿Qué quería ese hombre?- no recibían muchas visitas, así que no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado. _**

**_-Quería disculparse conmigo por no poder continuar estudiando la materia por este año.- suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá a su lado. –Su esposa enfermó y debe cuidar de su hijo, así que deberá desistir. Es una lástima, ya que era un alumno brillante. ¡Pero ya qué!- rió afablemente. _**

**_-Se veía muy joven para estar casado y con hijos…- no pudo evitar señalar. -¿Y por qué tienen hijos sí están estudiando? Obviamente los estudios son mucho más importantes.- se cruzó de brazos, sin entender en nada a ese tipo de gente que desperdiciaba su potencial cambiando pañales. Byakuya rió mucho más fuerte, antes de palmear su espalda con diversión. _**

**_-Por supuesto que tú pensarías de ese modo tan lógico, y no hay nada de malo con eso.- aseguró sonriendo. –Pero tampoco hay nada de malo con la gente que prefiere dedicarse a una familia. Puede que te cueste entenderlo ahora, pero…- se cruzó de brazos, seguramente pensando en una forma de explicárselo. –Incluso cuando llegan en un momento difícil, de forma completamente inesperada, el lazo entre padres e hijos es lo más valioso que podría experimentar un ser humano. Y una vez te des cuenta de lo que realmente significa ser padre, simplemente nunca podrías lamentar los pasos que te llevaron a eso.- al ver la mirada asqueada de Senku, Byakuya volvió a reír. –Por supuesto, es algo difícil de entender para ti, pero un hombre siempre se definirá por su valor a la hora de enfrentarse a un problema que podría ser decisivo en su vida.- lo miró seriamente, por una vez. –Y los hijos son la responsabilidad más grande que podría presentársele a alguien. A pesar de que abandonó sus estudios por el momento, sigo considerando a mi alumno un gran hombre, responsable de sus actos y con la mente fija en lo que realmente le importa.- miró orgullosamente al techo. _**

**_-Eso… no tiene ningún sentido.- Senku siguió con su mueca de repulsión. Byakuya solo volvió a reír. _**

Dejando escapar un gran suspiro después de ese pequeño recuerdo, Senku se levantó del suelo y volvió a su silla, dejándose caer desganado en ella, con la vista fija en el frente sin mirar a nada en realidad.

No… no había forma de que arriesgue la vida de Kohaku de ese modo, incluso sí ella estaba de acuerdo. Ya tenía trece semanas de embarazo, el feto debería medir entre siete u ocho centímetros y tener sus extremidades y rostro más o menos definidos, con su sistema nervioso ya en desarrollo. Honestamente le daba nauseas pensar en arrancarlo del útero de su madre con sus propias manos y verlo, tocarlo, ver su rostro, tal vez sí el embarazo no estuviera tan avanzado no lo haría sentir tan enfermo el solo pensarlo, pero incluso sí lo hubiera descubierto en el primer mes dudaba ser capaz de arriesgar la vida de Kohaku de ese modo, solo por no querer responsabilizarse por algo que obviamente era culpa de ambos, aunque un poco más culpa de él, según su propia percepción.

_ "Un hombre siempre se definirá por su valor a la hora de enfrentarse a un problema que podría ser decisivo en su vida."_

Qué cursi, qué absurdo. Una tontería digna de un payaso como Byakuya. Y sin embargo, Senku respetaba esa manera de pensar, no solo porque realmente no tenía más opción que seguir adelante con el embarazo, sino porque quería ser el tipo de hombre que su padre respetaría. Quería enfrentar sus problemas como era debido, dando la cara y asumiendo su error. No podía huir de los efectos de sus actos, por más que literalmente todo el mundo dependiera de él para revertir la petrificación. Cometió el error y enfrentaría las consecuencias. Afrontaría la responsabilidad sin quejas. Sería… un padre, por más que no le gustara. Él se lo buscó.

**Continuara... **

Holaaa! :D

Gracias por su apoyo a este proyecto :'3 Espero q este cap les haya gustado y probablemente actualice pronto ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo tres.

Para cuando terminó de reflexionar, Kohaku pareció salir del shock y empezó a hacer preguntas. Él le respondió mientras luchaba porque sus manos no temblaran, hasta que finalmente tomó aire y se sumergió de plano en asegurarse de que ella y el feto puedan llegar a termino de manera saludable.

Sí iba a hacer esto de ser padre, entonces al menos podía hacerlo bien.

Y entonces Kohaku hizo la pregunta en la que realmente no quería pensar por el momento.

-¿Qué pasará cuando nazca? ¿Tendremos que criarlo?-

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, absorbiendo la magnitud de esa pregunta.

Criar a un bebé. Él criando a un bebé. Sonaba tan… opuesto a él. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer antes que cuidar a un bebé, la humanidad dependía de la ciencia y él era el jefe del reino de la ciencia, necesitaba estar diez billones por ciento concentrado en ese objetivo. Pero…

_ "Sí… debí pensar en eso antes de emborracharme y abrirle las piernas a la leona en este mundo primitivo. Pero bueno, tendré que salvar a la humanidad mientras cambió pañales. ¿Quién dice que no puedo?" _

El pensamiento casi lo hace reír, pero luego otra cosa se le pasó por la mente.

Cierto, apenas el barco estuviera listo tendrían que zarpar, y… mierda, también necesitarían a Kohaku, siendo ella la mejor guerrera con la que el reino de la ciencia contaba actualmente. No sabían qué les esperaría cuando se enfrentaran a lo que sea que les esperará del otro lado del océano.

Je, tener un bebé ahora mismo realmente era lo peor que pudieron haber hecho. Pero bueno, realmente no tenían otra opción.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado con el barco, los planes y muchas otras cosas. Muchas personas dependen de mí para sacar adelante al Reino de la Ciencia. Una vez se termine el barco, lo que nos puede llevar meses o años, tendremos que zarpar inmediatamente, ya que no podemos ignorar la amenaza del "Hombre del WHY" colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. Me necesitaran allí y te necesitaremos allí también.- la vio hacer una mueca ante esas palabras, pero no estaba seguro de sí ella comprendía lo que eso podría significar. -Por otro lado, mi padre no me enseñó a ser un hombre que huye de sus responsabilidades. Sí cometo un error debo corregirlo o enmendarlo, y no pienso desentenderme de esto.- suspiró, un poco aliviado de expresar esos pensamientos en voz alta. Decir lo que realmente pensaba no era algo que hiciera muy seguido, honestamente. –No es como si pudiéramos meterlo en un saco y arrojarlo al mar, pero podríamos arreglar que alguien más lo cuide cuando tengamos que zarpar.- agregó sintiendo un poco de frustración regresar a él.

De verdad que no sabía qué demonios iban a hacer cuando el barco estuviera listo y tengan que zarpar.

-Bueno, la madre de Suika murió al dar a luz y su padre mucho antes en un invierno cruel donde los alimentos escaseaban, y entonces las ancianas se turnaron para cuidar de ella.- ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó un poco, pero obviamente no sería tan simple como eso.

Le dijo alguno de los cuidados que tendrían de ahora en adelante y ella de repente empezó a despotricar con ira sobre la fiesta, el alcohol y el mentalista mientras él pensaba en los diez billones de cuidados que tendría que organizar para ella, hasta que de repente se quedó en blanco y murmuró tenuemente su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes otro síntoma?- preguntó con cansancio.

Podía hacer esto, claro que sí podía.

-No, no es eso.- volteó a verlo con preocupación. -¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a los demás? ¡Esta vez mi padre realmente va a matarte!- ah, claro, el padre… él también podría ser una molestia, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que existía un respeto mutuo entre ambos así que al menos podía confiar en que no lo mataría para recuperar el honor perdido de su hija.

-No me mataría, respeta que ahora yo soy el líder de la aldea. Tal vez me dé un par de golpes, pero puedo soportarlos.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Apenas puedes con una de mis bofetadas! ¡Un par de sus golpes te dejaran inservible por semanas! ¡Y Ryusui te necesita para que lo ayudes con el barco!- él casi se ríe al escucharla preocupada por eso cuando tenían un maldito mocoso por criar.

-Tranquila, veré la forma de hablar civilizadamente con él, y si no funciona Taiju y los demás verán la forma de detenerlo antes de que se sobrepase demasiado con la paliza.- comenzó a escarbar en su oreja, con completo desinterés por el tema.

Ella pareció querer gritarle otra cosa, pero de repente se sujetó el estómago y salió corriendo lejos del laboratorio probablemente para vomitar o algo, no sin antes gritarle que no había terminado con él aún.

Senku bufó. Mujeres.

Al encontrarse solo, enterró el rostro en las manos y dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire. Sus manos volvieron a temblar.

Ok, iba a ser padre. A los diecisiete años, wow. Aunque ya habrá cumplido dieciocho para cuando el mocoso naciera, pero igual. Todavía no podía creerlo, casi esperaba que esto fuera un sueño, aunque eso era ilógico.

De verdad que no tenía sentido lamentarse por lo que ya estaba hecho, lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguir adelante, enmendarse y responsabilizarse. Honestamente era su culpa, y sería Kohaku la que debería parir al mocoso además de cambiar por completo su estilo de vida, así que no era el que peor la estaba pasando aquí.

La prioridad ahora era cuidar de Kohaku. Cuidando de Kohaku cuidaba al mocoso, y con la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos y las mujeres de la aldea ya experimentadas en mocosos deberían estar bien. Sí… todo estaría bien.

Se levantó de la silla con una mirada decidida, solo para acabar arrodillado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza desesperadamente.

¡PADRE! ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Iba a tener un hijo y solo tenía diecisiete años! ¡¿Cómo demonios acabó así?! ¡Bueno, sabía exactamente cómo acabó así pero aún no podía terminar de creérselo! ¡Quería patearse el culo a sí mismo y lo haría si pudiera!

Tiró de sus cabellos, crujió los dientes y pisoteó por todo su laboratorio, maldiciendo a viva voz su suerte de mierda.

De verdad que era un completo idiota. Se arruinó la vida él solo, jodió sus planes él solo, todo por unas botellas de sake, una cara bonita y sus putas hormonas eligiendo ese momento para escapar de sus tumbas, cuando estaba absurdamente borracho, sin ningún tipo de anticonceptivo reinventado aún y en literalmente el peor momento posible.

Tomó aire después de otro par de minutos despotricando, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

Iba a hacer esto, claro que iba a hacer esto e iba a hacerlo bien, procurando la salud de Kohaku en todo momento, pero seguía sin gustarle ni un poco. No solo no le gustaba, lo odiaba totalmente, esta era la piedra más grande que podrían haber puesto delante de su camino y la colocó él solo. Honestamente, qué puto mal momento. Él ni siquiera quería tener hijos en ningún momento de su vida, la verdad. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un mocoso a los dieciocho años?

"_Está bien_", se dijo. "_Solo tengo que asegurarme de que nazca sano y que Kohaku también se mantenga saludable. Cuando nazca, ella lo criará y yo solo deberé asegurarme de que tenga buena salud. Solo eso_".

Claro que procurar la salud del mocoso sería infinitivamente difícil. No hablaba solo de asegurarse de que no se enfermé, lo cual también sería jodidamente difícil, sino velar por su alimentación, su correcto desarrollo, su crecimiento día tras día, semana a semana, mes tras mes. Y todo sin descuidar el trabajo en el barco. Pero está bien, lo lograría, claro que lo haría.

_ "Solo me aseguraré de que esté sano. Toda esa mierda de vincularse, apegarse y… encariñarse… será cosa de Kohaku. A ella le gustan los mocosos, la he visto con los niños de la aldea, estará bien. Será otro trabajo difícil, otro proyecto para el cual también se requiere de mis conocimientos científicos para llevar a cabo exitosamente. Dividiremos el trabajo y antes de darme cuenta zarparé en el barco y ya no será mi problema al menos por un par de meses". _

Podía hacer esto. Claro que podía.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, como q me olvide de esto xP

Ojala les haya gustado nwn

No tengo mucho más q decir, espero actualizar pronto aunq no prometo nada, ando ocupada x'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo cuatro.

Todavía no estaba completamente en paz con su mente, pero se había calmado lo suficiente para comenzar a dedicarse a la tarea de asegurar la salud de Kohaku como su principal objetivo por el momento. Ah, y además debía dar el anuncio de su estúpida irresponsabilidad y ver sí sobrevivía a la ira del ex jefe de la aldea.

Ugh, lo peor sería la reacción de Taiju, ya podía ver a ese estúpido grandulón llorando y felicitándolo a pesar de que obviamente esto era una completa tragedia. Pero por supuesto, debería fingir no estar completamente disgustado con la situación para no quedar como un monstruo y todo eso, porque de lo contrario entonces habría una alta posibilidad de que Kokuyo no lo dejará escapar vivo después de todo.

Bufó hastiado mientras repasaba en una hoja todos los cuidados que tendría que tener con la leona de ahora en adelante, resaltando varias veces el absolutamente no dejarla trabajar. Ya podía imaginarla queriendo trabajar a pesar de su delicada condición, tendría que ser cuidadoso con eso y asegurarse de que la idiota no se exija demasiado. Ya era un milagro que el feto haya sobrevivido estos tres meses de ella trabajando sin parar. De hecho, debía admitir que estaba un poco preocupado por eso, sí el mocoso ya había desarrollado una deficiencia y nacía con algún problema entonces todo sería diez billones de veces más difíciles.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, sintió un pellizco de culpa por su negligencia. ¡No debería haberla dejado trabajar sin confirmar el embarazo! Pero fue ingenuo, quiso creer que no se embarazaría y la dejó hacer todo tipo de actividades peligrosas. Claro que ella era excepcionalmente fuerte y saludable y él siempre tomó precauciones a la hora de exponerla a químicos, pero aun así…

Suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. Realmente odiaba esto, ni siquiera debería estar pasando por este problema en primer lugar. Como se arrepentía de aquella maldita noche.

Apenas durmió esa noche, estuvo trabajando hasta que colapsó por cansancio y se despertó solo cuando Kohaku vino a continuar con su conversación. Él le recalcó con firmeza los cuidados más importantes que tendría que tener de ahora en adelante, asegurándose de repetirle varias veces que no podía hacer nada de trabajo ni tampoco movimientos bruscos como esas patadas voladoras o volteretas que tanto le gustaba hacer. A pesar de que se lo dijo hasta el cansancio, todavía tenía el presentimiento de que la tonta no iba a escucharlo y debería estar muy atento a ella.

Una vez le dijo todos los cuidados que debería tener de ahora en adelante, le recomendó conseguirse un tipo de desayuno en especifico, algo sencillo pero nutritivo, y la dejó marcharse. Pero no es como que planeara dejarle su alimentación a ella de ahora en adelante, no confiaba ni un poco en que comprendiera la verdadera magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraban, y él no tenía mucho tiempo para ocuparse de un aspecto tan importante como su alimentación, así que no le quedaba de otra más que rogarle a Francois por su cooperación lo antes posible, preferiblemente antes del almuerzo.

O sea que debería informar a todos del embarazo en un par de horas. Qué putamente emocionante.

Ya casi podía sentir los abrazos aplastantes de Taiju y las felicitaciones que definitivamente no quería de parte de todos los otros, un verdadero dolor en el culo del cuál no podría zafarse. ¿Pero para qué dilatar más la situación? Sí se callaba más tiempo solo sería peor y en pocas semanas igual se notaría de cualquier forma. Lo mejor era decirlo lo antes posible y al que no le gustará pues lastima.

Nadie estaría más disgustado con esta situación que él, eso era seguro.

Un par de horas antes del almuerzo, se dirigió al restaurante de Francois, mandando a llamar a sus amigos en el camino. Una vez llegó empezó a rebuscar entre los ingredientes que la chef tenía disponible. Ella alzó una ceja ante eso, pero no dijo nada, gracias al cielo.

Sus amigos llegaron poco a poco, incluida la misma Kohaku, y poco después Ruri y Kokuyo como los últimos, pero para ese punto Senku estaba tan enfrascado en examinar los vegetales y las carnes que tenían disponibles que apenas les prestó atención, dejándolos murmurar hasta que alguien preguntó por qué los había llamado. Bueno, basta de rodeos.

-Kohaku está embarazada.- anunció simplemente, para luego volver a lo suyo. No fue hasta que Kokuyo preguntó quién era el padre del mocoso en el vientre de su hija que finalmente suspiró y decidió encarar directamente el problema. –Yo.- se señaló al contestar.

-¡¿TÚ?!- Kokuyo de inmediato empezó a reclamarle con furia, pero eso era mejor a la alternativa de que se lanzará a golpearlo ciegamente, como había temido en uno de los peores escenarios que se le habían venido a la mente sobre su reacción.

Taiju empezó con sus lloriqueos mientras conversaba con Kokuyo, que acabó tomándoselo sorpresivamente bien. Parecía que el hombre anhelaba nietos o algo así, pero todo lo que le importaba a Senku ahora mismo era hablar con Francois para asegurar una dieta saludable para Kohaku.

Por supuesto, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Taiju se lanzó a abrazarlo gritando escandalosamente como siempre y el resto de sus amigos también los rodearon para comenzar a felicitarlos, algunos con entusiasmo y otros obviamente incómodos por esta inesperada y francamente inconveniente sorpresa.

Fue Chrome quien dijo un comentario estúpido que hizo que Kohaku perdiera los estribos y olvidara todas las indicaciones que le dio esa mañana para golpear a Chrome probablemente con alguna patada que definitivamente no debía hacer en su estado.

-Recuerda, nada de volteretas ni movimientos bruscos.- le recordó lo que le dijo esa mañana con calma mientras tomaba su muñeca, esperando que lo escuchara y no hiciera nada estúpido.

Ella pareció frustrada, pero se mantuvo quieta.

Y entonces vino la pregunta que estuvo temiendo toda la noche teniendo en cuenta la mentalidad primitiva de la aldea Ishigami.

-Bueno ¿y cuándo piensan casarse?- ante la pregunta de Kokuyo, tanto Senku como Kohaku se congelaron.

Yuzuriha y Ruri tuvieron algunos delirios ridículos antes de que el hombre repitiera su pregunta.

-Ehh… nunca.- hmm, al menos Kohaku sentía lo mismo que él respecto a eso, lo cual era un gran alivio porque lo último que necesitaba era que ella le exigiera ser su marido ahora. Simplemente no gracias.

-¿N-no están enamorados?- preguntó Yuzuriha con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No quieren ser una familia?- Ruri los miró con tristeza.

-Ehh… no.- contestaron de nuevo de la misma forma que antes. Afortunadamente Kohaku no esperaba nada más de él que el ayudarla a criar al mocoso.

Perfecto, porque eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir de él.

De repente Kohaku empezó a despotricar contra Gen, pero Senku apenas le prestó atención, repasando en su mente lo que debería pedirle a Francois que preparará para ella de ahora en adelante. Lo mejor sería hacer una lista, pero quería escuchar sus indicaciones primero, ya que era tan aplicada seguramente tendría algún aporte interesante para agregar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de Kohaku desde hace unos buenos diez minutos después de que amenazara a Chrome hasta que ella se soltó de su agarre para marchar hacia Gen con claras intenciones asesinas todavía mayores que antes con el otro científico.

Se preocupó por un momento y estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviera cuando de repente las ganas de vomitar la invadieron y posiblemente salvaron al mocoso de una ruptura uterina en el peor de los casos con las volteretas típicas de esa leona imprudente.

Ella de verdad que no entendía la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraban ¿eh?

Tendría que ser extra cuidadoso, aunque eso sería aún más tedioso pero bueno… ya dijo que iba a hacer esto de ser padre e iba a hacerlo bien, y de verdad quería hacerlo bien.

Una vez sus amigos se concentraron en calmar los síntomas de Kohaku, finalmente pudo hablar con Francois y mientras ella cocinaba lo ayudó a elaborar su lista de lo que la embarazada debía comer por el resto de esa semana, y más tarde acordaron trabajar en una lista de lo que debería comer el próximo mes y los próximos meses, cuando ambos tuvieran tiempo, claro. Era un alivio que Francois estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudar, aunque tal vez tuviera que ver con que Ryusui ya se estaba proclamando el tío favorito del mocoso.

Primer día lidiando con el hecho de que sería padre y ya estaba harto del asunto. Los próximos meses sin duda alguna serían un infierno.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza con este fic, como q lo olvide xP

Igual subire el proximo cap pronto, espero uwu

Ojala q esto les haya gustado, como les dije los capitulos por ahora son cortitos!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo cinco.

Esa noche, después de que terminara de trabajar con Kaseki en las correcciones a la estructura del barco, al volver a su laboratorio se encontró con Ukyo parado junto a la entrada, luciendo como si llevara horas esperando a que llegara.

Apenas vio la expresión en su rostro, supo de lo que quería hablar.

Le hizo una seña para que entrara y se sentaron frente a frente con su mesa de trabajo en medio.

-Imaginó que vas a sermonearme ¿verdad?- se relajó en su asiento mientras reía entre dientes, un poco sorprendido de que alguien realmente tuviera las agallas para regañarlo por su irresponsabilidad.

-Algo por el estilo.- sonrió, incomodo. –No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, para nada, ni tampoco pretendo juzgarte, pero…-

-Sí, sí, ahórrate tus disculpas y ve al grano.- frotó su oído con cansancio. Odiaba cuando la gente se iba por las ramas.

-De verdad que no quiero sonar como un entrometido, pero siento que debo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Tú y yo, junto a Gen, Chrome y Ryusui, fuimos designados como los cinco generales de tu reino de la ciencia. Eso quiere decir que estamos a cargo de estas ciento cincuenta personas. Nos dieron su confianza para ello, son nuestra responsabilidad.-

-Soy consciente.- fue uno de sus principales dolores de cabeza la noche anterior.

-Pero todos ustedes son adolescentes, Gen y yo somos los mayores, y yo soy mayor que él. Y como el mayor me siento en la obligación de hablar contigo.- lo miró seriamente por debajo de su gorra. –Senku, no quiero reclamarte, pero… lo que hiciste fue increíblemente estúpido. De hecho, también quisiera regañar a Gen por dejar que pasará.- negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-El mentalista no tiene la culpa, solo colaboró un poco, pero pude evitar por completo que pasará. Toda la culpa es mía y lo aceptó. Y lo sé, soy un completo idiota, puedes regañarme e insultarme todo lo que quieras.- sonrió ladinamente mientras encogía los hombros.

Honestamente, él tenía razón. Fue tan estúpido que todavía ni creía lo que sucedió, pero sucedió. Y no había vuelta atrás.

-Insultarte no serviría de nada. No te digo esto porque quiera hacer que te sientas mal, solo quiero asegurarme de que entiendas la magnitud de la situación.- Senku bufó. Él dudando que Kohaku entendiera la magnitud y Ukyo dudando que él la entienda. Qué ironía. –Tenemos un posible enemigo al acecho. Es verdad que no conocemos sus intenciones, pero con su comportamiento y la fuerte sospecha de que se trate de la persona que petrificó a la humanidad, eso provoca inclinarnos más a que sea hostil.-

-Por supuesto, siempre hay que decantarnos por tener en cuenta el peor de los casos. También en la ciencia, no solo en el aspecto militar, ya sabes. Sí vas a decirme cosas que ya sé mejor deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. Ve al grano.- siguió rascando su oreja.

Gotitas se deslizaron por la frente de Ukyo, antes de que suspirara y lo mirara mortalmente serio.

-Senku… si el enemigo cuenta con poder militar, y viene por nosotros de alguna forma… Tú eres el líder. Y tu familia próxima serán los blancos más obvios para atacarte.- el científico se congeló. Honestamente, imaginó que diría algo así. La posibilidad también había pasado por su mente, pero que él lo dijera de alguna forma lo hacía más real. –Y con nuestro poderío actual, habría poco y nada que podríamos hacer para defendernos.- agregó el arquero.

El más joven bufó, apretando los dientes.

-Bueno, gracias por decirme que por el solo hecho de ser su padre ese niño tendrá diez billones de probabilidades de ser el blanco de un posible psicópata.- sonrió secamente. –También pensé en eso, pero realmente no hay ninguna razón para creer que el enemigo vendrá por nosotros hasta el…-

-Pero como tú dijiste, debemos pensar en el peor de los casos.- rebatió Ukyo, interrumpiéndolo. –Ese es mi trabajo, ya que soy quien recibió entrenamiento militar. Y como el mayor de ustedes, siento que es mi deber preguntarte sí podrás con las responsabilidades que te esperan. No sé cuándo estará listo el barco, pero apenas lo esté debemos zarpar, y tú debes estar ahí.-

-Lo sé.- susurró, apartando la mirada.

-Y eso dejará a la aldea desprotegida. Y obviamente no podrás llevar a tu hijo, ni aunque pasen dos o tres años.-

-Esperemos que el barco no tarde tanto tiempo, pero ya sé que nunca podría llevar al mocoso a una posible zona de guerra, no necesitas decir cosas obvias, Ukyo.- rió entre dientes.

-Es difícil saber lo que no es obvio para ti, Senku.- reconoció con un suspiro. –Lo que trató de decir es que tendrás que lidiar con ser el líder de ciento cincuenta personas, manejar el proyecto de un barco velero a gran escala, avanzar la civilización, cuidar de tu mujer embarazada y luego cuidar de un bebé. Y no quiero regañarte, pero esas últimas cosas pudiste haberlas evitado.- para no querer regañarlo, eso definitivamente sonaba a un regaño.

-Oh, ¿ahora ella es mi mujer?- fue todo lo que dijo a todo eso.

-La embarazaste, espero asumas la responsabilidad y te cases con ella. No podrás zafarte de eso, no con la mentalidad de la aldea y la mentalidad japonesa en general.- lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Pff, ahora sin duda estás sonando como si quisieras ser mi hermano mayor o una mierda de esas.- rodó los ojos. –Pero supongo que tienes razón, Kokuyo no me dejará salirme con la mía, sin duda no tardará en amenazar mi vida para que me casé con ella.- suspiró.

-Así que tendrás una esposa y un hijo, dos blancos obvios para un posible enemigo. Si nos ven como un reino, tú como "el rey" eres la principal pieza a eliminar. Sumarle una reina y un príncipe… o princesa, lo hace todo más difícil, en especial sí están indefensos por el momento.- señaló.

Senku hizo una mueca.

Muy sutilmente, Ukyo lo estaba regañando con todas las letras. Le estaba recalcando que este era literalmente el peor momento para tener descendencia, que había puesto en peligro extra a Kohaku y al mocoso que pronto nacería, que se puso a sí mismo en una posición expuesta y vulnerable totalmente innecesaria que pudo evitarse. Y claro, sí él cae el reino caería detrás.

Irresponsable, imprudente, inconsciente, idiota, imbécil. Podía sentir todos los insultos sutiles y entre líneas que le estaba lanzando y que nunca se atrevería a decir directamente por su naturaleza demasiado amable.

Un riesgo y peligro extra que definitivamente no necesitaban amenazaba la estructura de todo lo que habían logrado.

Y era perfectamente razonable que el más precavido y maduro entre los cinco generales se sintiera molesto por eso, incluso con su calmada y amable personalidad. Gen estaba más divertido que preocupado por la situación, Ryusui parecía hasta feliz y emocionado por el bebé, Chrome era un despistado que probablemente ni siquiera había terminado de procesar la información. Claro que fue Ukyo quien salió a reclamar y con toda razón.

-¿Eso es todo?...- preguntó luego de varios minutos de silencio, sabiendo que muy probablemente él ya había adivinado que entendía que todo eso fue más que nada un gran regaño del cual debía reflexionar más.

-Solo preguntarte algo. ¿Estás listo para todo eso, Senku? ¿Estás listo para toda esa responsabilidad y los posibles riesgos?-

Pues para ser sincero… ¡claro que jodidamente no estaba listo! Solo había pasado un día desde que se enteró de que sería padre, e incluso con su rápida capacidad de procesamiento, seguía sin saber cómo mierdas iba a hacer esto. Pero al menos ya estaba comenzando a hacer planes, y ya había decidido que haría lo mejor y más conveniente para Kohaku y el mocoso, porque era lo correcto a hacer, incluso sí no estaba para nada emocionado con la idea de ser padre.

-Lo estaré.- admitió en voz baja.

Ukyo sonrió suavemente.

-Lamentó tener que ser la dura voz de la razón, pero te advierto que no dejaré que te relajes. Te esperan duros meses y tú te buscaste esto.- dijo solemnemente, antes de reír por lo bajo. –Pero, por supuesto, voy ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, al igual que todos nuestros amigos. No obstante, va a ser muy difícil, y realmente esperó que los peores escenarios no se den.- hizo una mueca. –Y sobre todo esperó que tú estés preparado.- volvió a mirarlo seriamente.

-Voy a estarlo.- aseguró. –Solo necesito tiempo. Y paciencia.- ya imaginaba lo difícil que sería lidiar con lo que vendría.

Probablemente casarse con Kohaku, lidiar con su imprudencia y sus síntomas, lidiar con sus amigos ingenuos que no tenían ni la mitad de las preocupaciones que abrumaban su mente y la del arquero, y no quería ni empezar a imaginar cómo sería tener que cuidar de un mocoso chillón, aunque debía. Pero al menos por ahora realmente estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente para querer pensar en eso. Solo quería dormir, al menos por hoy.

-Me iré ahora. Recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas algo.- levantó levemente su gorro en señal de despedida.

-Claro, te llamaré si necesito alguien que me regañé.- masculló entre dientes.

Ukyo rió, un poco avergonzado de que sus intenciones de ayudar y regañarlo al mismo tiempo fueran tan obvias.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.- murmuró mientras se retiraba. –Buenas noches.- le deseó antes de salir del laboratorio.

Una vez solo, Senku rápidamente tendió un saco de dormir en el piso del laboratorio, pensando en mil billones de diferentes cosas que dejaron su mente hecha un caos hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo venció y pudo dormirse en un sueño profundo, sabiendo que probablemente esa sería de las últimas noches en las que podría dormir medianamente cómodo.

Ser padre no sería fácil, tal vez hasta sería lo más difícil que alguna vez había hecho, pero iba a hacerlo y se aseguraría de que nadie más tuviera más razones para reprocharle su incompetencia. Sería un hombre del cual su padre y sus amigos estarían orgullosos.

O al menos lo intentaría.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Como las hice esperar mucho antes con el cap cuatro les traje rapidito el cap cinco uwu

Y otra cosa, para los q leyeron el cap 17 de Baby Stone: hay bebés q hablan a los cuatro meses con un demonio! o.ó Bueno, Tsukiku todavía tenía tres, pero estaba a días de los cuatro meses, no es q sea lo más irreal de mi fic :T Mi hermanito dijo su primera palabra a los cuatro meses así q no me digan q no e.é Y no poder sostener la cabeza no tiene nada q ver u.ú Tal vez exagere un poco pero bueno, tengo q apresurar un poco las cosas aquí, estoy contra reloj xP

Dejando eso de lado, espero q este cap les haya gustado nwn Tambien espero q las proximas actualizaciones no se tarden demasiado, pero voy a andar medio ocupada :'P

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo seis.

Al día siguiente después de que anunciara el embarazo, recibió otra visita, la visita de Kokuyo y Kohaku.

-Senku, he venido a pedirte que te hagas cargo de mi hija y mi nieto adecuadamente. ¡Te exijo que te cases con ella inmediatamente!- lo miró con rostro muy serio.

Honestamente, ya sabía que no podría zafarse de esto, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hacerlo.

-Ya dije que cuidaré al mocoso, y también ayudaré a Kohaku en lo que necesité. No hace falta…-

-¡La has deshonrado!- Kokuyo lo interrumpió de repente, apuntando un cuchillo a su rostro. -¡Tal vez no hayas nacido en la aldea pero eres el líder y debes poner el ejemplo! ¡¿Qué van a pensar los otros jóvenes sí el propio líder de la aldea no sigue una norma tan básica y deshonra a una mujer de este modo?! ¡No puedes dar ese tipo de ejemplo tan escandalosamente irresponsable! ¡Cásate con mi hija o te aseguró que no me importará dejar huérfano de padre a mi nieto para recuperar su honor perdido! ¡No te estoy dando opciones aquí! ¡Será el matrimonio O LA MUERTE!-

Senku dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco sorprendido de que se lo tomará tan a pecho. Y por cada palabra que decía parecía acercar más y más el cuchillo. Realmente hablaba en serio ¿eh?

Carraspeó, mirando de reojo como Kohaku parecía insegura de sí debería interponerse entre ellos o no. Lo mejor sería responder a esta amenaza rápido antes de que esa idiota haga algo imprudente que podría ser potencialmente peligroso para ella y el mocoso.

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos casaremos, será después de que el mocoso nazca.- afirmó con fastidio.

Parecía que realmente esto de la paternidad sería más molesto de lo que pensó. ¿Él un hombre casado? Ugh. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba ya se casó una vez, pero eso ni siquiera contaba, lo importante aquí es que ahora no podría zafarse de este matrimonio y tendría que aguantarlo por varios años en vez de varios minutos. Y con mocoso incluido. Qué putamente emocionante.

-¿Lo haremos?- preguntó Kohaku con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Claro que lo harán! ¡Y quiero que sea antes de que nazca mi nieto!- presionó la punta de su cuchillo contra la nariz de Senku. Menos mal que el filo no era el mejor o habría perforado su piel con ese simple roce.

-Muy bien, entonces será en unos meses. Estoy ocupado con el barco así que no hay más opción.- murmuró esta vez en un tono mucho más cauteloso. Apreciaría que su sangre se mantuviera dentro de las ramificaciones de la vena angular que corrían por su nariz, muchas gracias.

-Hmm.- lo miró de forma amenazante por un momento, antes de finalmente relajarse y guardar su cuchillo, permitiéndole por fin respirar tranquilo. –Bien, estaré esperando el anuncio de su boda en los próximos meses.- dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero al notar que Kohaku no lo seguía se giró un poco para mirarlos con reprobación. -¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a deshonrarla fuera del matrimonio o te mataré de todas formas!- agregó antes de marcharse pisoteando.

Senku rodó los ojos. Sí ya estaba embarazada ¿qué sentido tenía decirles esa mierda? No es como que el ex líder de una aldea primitiva estuviera preocupado por enfermedades de trasmisión sexual, seguramente era otra mierda de sus tradiciones. Además, no tenía absolutamente nada que temer, podía asegurar que él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en…

**_-No hagas eso.- gruñó entre dientes._**

**_-¿Por qué no? ¿No se siente bien?- preguntó con la respiración acelerada._**

**_-Que se sienta bien no significa que…- calló, casi tragándose la lengua cuando apretó más las piernas y se frotó en un movimiento circular contra su erección. –No significa que debamos…- ella volvió a hacer eso, una y otra vez._**

**_Su cerebro comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad de mandar el pensamiento lógico a la mierda._**

**_Kohaku enredó sus brazos en su cuello otra vez, jalándolo para que estuviera al ras contra su cuerpo otra vez, sintiendo su figura y escuchando sus suspiros a todo volumen junto a su oreja._**

**_-Senku…- jadeó directamente en su oído._**

-¿Senku?- Kohaku agitó una mano frente a sus ojos, con una expresión de enfado opuesta al rostro sonrojado y lujurioso que acababa de ver en sus recuerdos borrosos de aquella borrachera. -¿Senku, estabas escuchándome?- se llevó las manos a las caderas, haciéndole darse una bofetada mental cuando otro recuerdo de sus propias manos en esas caderas quiso apoderarse de su mente.

Ok, mierda, eso era nuevo. Maldito sea Kokuyo y su insinuación, este era un momento terriblemente inconveniente para ponerse a pensar en sexo.

-Sí es sobre la boda, realmente no tenemos otra opción, leona.- presintiendo que ella había estado hablando de eso, rápidamente le contestó mientras alaba del cuello de su ropa para intentar refrescar un poco su temperatura corporal.

-Pero no quiero casarme todavía, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- pff, ¿y creía que tener un hijo le iba a quitar menos tiempo?

-También tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me ves quejándome.- rebatió todavía agitando su ropa.

-Eso es porque mi padre apuntó un cuchillo a tu rostro.-

-Oh, entonces ve a discutir con él y deja que me mate. Suerte criando al mocoso tú sola.- volteó a verla con burla, ya más calmado.

-Mmm, qué tal sí… eh… ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Gen? ¡Él es bueno convenciendo a la gente!- sí, y también era un bastardo que debía estar disfrutando su sufrimiento, dudaba mucho que quisiera ayudarlos a no meterse en situaciones incómodas, el miserable probablemente querría un asiento en primera fila el día de la boda.

-Inténtalo sí quieres.- lo que sea para que lo dejará solo por el momento, necesitaba una buena ducha fría.

Por desgracia, ella acabó arrastrándolo a intentar convencer a Gen de convencer a Kokuyo de no realizar esa boda, pero el mentalista reaccionó exactamente de la forma en la que predijo que reaccionaría, a lo que de nuevo tuvo que detener a esa idiota de cometer una estupidez que arriesgue su vida y la del feto.

Ella verdaderamente iba a darle problemas con su imprudencia.

Al día siguiente, decidió que iba a darle un buen sermón acerca de responsabilidades y las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones. Sería un fastidio, pero sería ridículamente absurdo perder el embarazo por algo como eso y luego no quería lidiar con una posible depresión al darse cuenta muy tarde del riesgo que corría una mujer embarazada. Además de que tampoco quería fantasmas de hijos muertos en su consciencia… Seh, eso no sonaba bonito.

De camino a casa de Kohaku, muchos aldeanos se acercaron para felicitarlo por su bebé y su futuro matrimonio, al igual que algunos de la era moderna, todos bastante sorprendidos pero también viéndose genuinamente felices por él. Ja, pobres, no sabían lo molesta que esta carga sería para todo el reino científico. Esto no tenía nada de feliz, pero era lo suficientemente sensato para simplemente asentir y mantener la boca cerrada para no decir nada más que gracias. Debía disimular y seguir pareciendo un buen líder, y el efecto moral también influía en eso.

Una vez llegó a la choza de Kohaku, suspiró profundamente al verla afilando sus cuchillos. Esto iba a ser más que tedioso.

Luego de casi cuatro horas de largas explicaciones, ella finalmente cayó dormida sobre la pared, demasiado abrumada y cansada por tanta información de la cual no iba a recordar más que los conceptos más importantes, con suerte. Pero esperaba que eso le haya dejado claro que no podía arriesgarse de ningún modo a hacer sus actividades diarias o adiós embarazo.

Por supuesto, dormir bien era parte fundamental de llevar un buen embarazo, y ya la había descuidado bastante solo por no querer considerar la posibilidad, así que sería demasiado descarado de su parte dejarla dormir así.

Con una mueca de profundo hastío, se encaminó a ella y dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre él, con su cabeza en su hombro. La levantó con mucho esfuerzo, asegurándose de no ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre el vientre, y la llevó hasta su cama a unos metros.

A pesar de que no fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo que cargar con ella, igual acabó exhausto mientras la depositaba con cuidado sobre su colchón, jadeando profundamente.

No pudo evitar mirarla con desagrado mientras dormía plácidamente.

Sabía que fue culpa de ambos, pero igual estaba un poco receloso hacia ella por el momento, aunque claramente no iba a mostrarlo ni a decir nada que pudiera estresarla de ningún modo. Aunque no era el embarazo en sí lo que lo tenía tan molesto, al menos ahora mismo, sino el hecho de que ella no entendía el problema en el que estaban, estaba bastante despreocupada y sin noción real de lo que les esperaba, mientras que él se estaba ahogando en diez billones de temores, y ella solo sumaba más con su ignorancia.

Y a pesar de todo, sentía un fuerte impulso de cuidarla y que completará este embarazo de forma segura. Y sí llegaba a fallar… honestamente no quería ni pensarlo, su consciencia ya estaba lo suficientemente cargada de pecados del pasado como para sumarle el asesinato de su propia descendencia por negligencia.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Kohaku, esta vez fue con cansancio y un poco de envidia de que pudiera dormir tan tranquila.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos bajaron hacia su vientre, y antes de darse cuenta su mano se movió casi por su cuenta (aunque eso era ilógico) y su palma se posó por debajo de su ombligo, sintiendo el pequeño bulto que antes no estaba allí.

Sonrió cansinamente.

De verdad… de verdad iba a ser padre. Qué locura. Incluso con todo lo que maldijo y pensó y repensó ese hecho, era como sí su mente todavía no lo procesará, no se imaginaba a sí mismo con un hijo, incluso aunque ahora mismo estaba creciendo bajo la palma de su mano, envuelto en el útero de Kohaku.

De verdad iba a ser padre. Y Kohaku la madre de su hijo. Qué locura. ¿Quién lo diría? Y se iba a casar con ella. Y ni siquiera cumplieron dieciocho años aún.

Miró fijamente su mano en el vientre femenino, intentando sentir algo, algún tipo de conexión o emoción.

Pero no sintió nada. Solo preocupación de que esto arruinara sus planes, culpa por no sentir ningún tipo de cariño paternal como probablemente otros hombres que Byakuya respetaría sentirían, miedo de que esto perjudique a Kohaku de alguna forma, y profundo arrepentimiento de esa noche donde le importó más sus impulsos físicos que las cosas realmente importantes.

Haber estado borracho no justificaba nada, fue un idiota y punto.

Y ahora tendría una esposa y un hijo, una familia. Por más que las etiquetas eran una farsa, las obligaciones seguían allí. Y las cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Ahogando un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo por sus pensamientos ilógicos. Realmente no tenía caso pensar en este tipo de mierdas. El estrés realmente lo estaba afectando.

Finalmente retiró la mano del vientre de Kohaku y se marchó de su casa hacia su laboratorio.

En el camino, no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día llegaría a ser al menos la mitad de buen padre de lo que Byakuya fue con él para ese niño. Porque hasta ahora… tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a llegarle ni a los talones.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaa! :D

Lamento si los capis son un poco aburridos aquí, les dije q no iba a contar prácticamente nada nuevo x'P

Intentaré ir más al grano a partir de los próximos capítulos así avanzamos un poco más rapido uwu

No sé si los haré más largos o mantendré este largo, ya veremos nwn

Ojala q les haya gustado! Gracias por su apoyo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo siete.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se enteró que tendría un hijo, y debía admitir que estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida.

Ryusui terminó el modelo a escala del barco y el trabajo se volvió incluso más infernal, pero a pesar de eso no podía descuidar a Kohaku ni un segundo porque la tonta ya estaba queriendo trabajar. Afortunadamente enviarla a la Academia científica a aprender a leer y escribir la entretuvo un poco, pero todavía le robaba tiempo el tener que estar ocupándose de su alimentación y controlando su salud mediante los pocos métodos que disponía como mantenerse al tanto de su peso y examinar su orina, y ni siquiera lo dejaba hacer eso sin quejarse. ¡Qué ilógica y qué molesta! ¿Por qué no podía entender que todo era por su bien?

La actitud de Kohaku lo tenía más molesto de lo que le gustaría admitir, aun así luchaba porque eso no interfiera con su trabajo y por suerte lo estaba logrando hasta el momento. Trabajaba diligentemente para corregir la estructura del barco ayudado por el modelo de Ryusui y mantenía una buena relación con sus compañeros y los trabajadores. Era extraño, pero hasta parecían respetarlo más después de que salió la noticia de su paternidad, como si lo vieran como un hombre adulto en vez del adolescente que era y como si quisieran quitar un poco de peso de sus hombros.

La verdad no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Se sentía incómodo y agradecido prácticamente en la misma medida.

Un día cualquiera de trabajo, Yuzuriha y Ruri invadieron su laboratorio.

-¡Senku-kun, quería felicitarte de nuevo por tu bebé!- fue lo primero que dijo Yuzuriha con una gran sonrisa que hacía juego con la de Ruri. -¡Te aseguró que podrás contar conmigo en lo que necesites! ¡Ya estoy tejiendo algunas ropitas para él o ella!-

-Ah, gracias, eso es útil, ya arreglé que empiecen a buscar seda para ayudarte con eso.- la verdad es que prefería vestir al mocoso con ropas modernas de ser posible. No es que no confiara en las vestimentas de la aldea pero…

-Senku-san, mi padre me ha dejado la tarea de ser quien los casé oficialmente a ti y a mi hermana en cuanto tengan la fecha. ¿Ya han decidido cuándo será?- dijo Ruri interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-En unos meses, probablemente en invierno que el ritmo de trabajo bajará.- murmuró ausentemente, más concentrado en sus planos.

-¿Falta tanto?- ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación que de inmediato le dio mala espina. -¿No podría ser más pronto? Este mes o el siguiente, tal vez….-

-¿Tan pronto?- las miró incrédulo. –Olvídenlo, estoy muy ocupado.- negó con la cabeza.

-¡P-pero si lo hacemos en invierno el embarazo estará muy avanzado!- insistió Yuzuriha haciendo pucheros.

-¿Y?- alzó una ceja.

-B-bueno…- las chicas intercambiaron otra mirada.

-Eh… ¿Una celebración no será muy agitada para ella sí el embarazo está muy avanzado?- dijo Ruri de pronto, a lo que Yuzuriha sonrió enormemente y asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. –Y el clima tampoco será el mejor para mantenerla afuera.- señaló.

Ok, tenía un punto allí.

Dejó sus planos de lado por un momento y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

Kohaku era una mujer fuerte, pero no sabía cómo le sentaría el embarazo en su estado más avanzado. Y ya la había arriesgado mucho. ¿Podía permitirse esta espera adicional? Obviamente habían formas de contrarrestar los puntos que ellas estaban presentando tan alegremente, pero sería mucho más fácil el solo celebrar esa boda en la brevedad posible antes que tomarse molestias innecesarias.

-Será en dos meses, entonces. Estoy demasiado ocupado para celebrarla ahora.- decidió.

-¿No podría ser dentro de este mes?- insistieron todavía más.

-No al diez billones por cierto.- volvió la vista a sus planos, dispuesto a no ceder en nada más.

-Por favor, Senku-kun, el vestido… quiero decir, ¡será mejor hacerlo lo antes posible por su salud!- ah, con que ellas querían hacerle un vestido mientras seguía delgada.

-¿Qué tal sí es una boda rápida? Rápida y pequeña, así podrán volver al trabajo rápido y Kohaku podrá volver a descansar de inmediato. Aunque el embarazo no esté muy avanzado igual tiene que cuidarse.- propuso Ruri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Cierto! Sí es algo rápido entonces no debe haber problema ¿verdad? Por favor, Senku-kun.- Yuzuriha lo miró con un puchero.

Senku hizo una mueca.

Honestamente, tenía un hueso débil por Yuzuriha. Fue la segunda amiga que tuvo en toda su vida, de verdad que la apreciaba casi tanto como a Taiju y se sentía culpable cada vez que tenía que sobreexplotarla, además de que admiraba mucho su diligencia y la verdad lo había ayudado muchísimo en sus planes. Normalmente se negaría a estos caprichos pedidos por detalles sin importancia, pero como se trataba de ella… bien podría hacer una excepción por esta vez. Ya le debía mucho de todos modos.

-Está bien, está bien.-accedió a regañadientes. –Pero que sea rápido.-

-¡Sí!- aseguraron ambas, sonriendo victoriosas.

-Ahora solo queda que le preguntes a Kohaku-chan.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Claro, es su boda también. Pregúntale sí está de acuerdo con el cambio de planes.- dijo Ruri alegremente.

-Seguro que sí.- desestimó el tema, intentando volver a sus planos, pero las dos se plantaron frente a él con rostros ceñudos.

-Necesitas tener más en cuenta la opinión de Kohaku-chan, Senku-kun, es la madre de tu bebé.-

-Ahora que serán un matrimonio deben aprender a tomar decisiones juntos sí quieren prosperar.-

-El problema es que no quiero que prosperé…- susurró por lo bajo, ganándose que ambas lo miren mal. –Bien, bien, hablaré con ella. Mañana.- eso finalmente las tranquilizó y prometieron volver mañana a esa hora por la respuesta para empezar a planear la boda.

Como espero, la respuesta de Kohaku al día siguiente respecto a la propuesta de las dos mujeres fue un escueto "sí" y finalmente los preparativos para su boda empezaron.

Yuzuriha intentó pedir su opinión por un traje en específico, pero le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera y pudo zafar de ella con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, lo que era cierto.

Las primeras fases de la construcción del barco eran vitales, todo dependía de la base o sin darse cuenta todo su trabajo duro podría irse a la mierda cuando menos se lo esperen.

Estaba un poco más tranquilo después de preparar menús para Kohaku con Francois para los próximos tres meses y saber que ella estaba ocupada en la Academia científica y no iba a hacer nada estúpido al menos en ese horario, pero igual lo molestaba el tener que desviarse por momentos de su importantísima tarea en el barco para cuidar de ella y asegurarse de que todo marche bien. Al menos ahora con eso de la boda la tenían más ocupada y no se la pasaba preguntándose qué imprudencia estaba queriendo hacer ahora. Y el barco avanzaba bastante bien, con cuidado y dedicación. Solo era cuestión de no bajar el ritmo y tal vez no les tomé tantos años.

Finalmente el infame día llegó. Se iba a casar, esta vez en serio, sin escapatoria.

Pudo trabajar la mayor parte de la mañana, pero después del almuerzo se quedó sin obreros, ya que todos estaban preparando el lugar donde la boda se llevaría a cabo y los que no se estaban preparando a sí mismos, poniéndose ropas elegantes y toda esa mierda. ¿Sí sabían que la boda era una farsa para contentar a Kokuyo, verdad? No entendía por qué se lo tomaban tan en serio.

La boda no iba a ser nada pequeña, pero cuando se quejó de esto Yuzuriha y Ruri le aseguraron que solo sería hasta el atardecer, por lo que él se quedó adelantando un poco sus planos hasta que dos horas antes del crepúsculo lo llamaron a vestirse y prepararse para la llegada de "su novia", ugh.

Aparentemente Ruri había sido instruida para presentar una boda más occidental, lo cual odiaba porque sus bodas primitivas eran mucho más rápidas, una simple declaración y ya, aunque de todos modos no podría escaparse de la celebración pero le hubiera sido más grato no tener que pasar por las cursis tradiciones que estaban de moda en el mundo moderno.

Kohaku marchó al altar vestida de blanco del brazo de su padre, luciendo tan confundida como la mayoría de aldeanos.

Hizo una mueca al ver el vestido moderno. Por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir como si esto fuera más real de lo que era, como sí realmente se estuviera casando. Ya saben, ese tipo de ceremonias en las que tu padre tenía que estar presente con su sonrisa de idiota burlándose de verlo en un traje elegante desposando a una novia sonrojada como dictaba la cursilería del cine rosa y de la que siempre se jactó que nunca iba a formar parte.

Pff… claro que no era real. Ninguno de los dos quería esto. Denles seis o siete años y una buena charla con el mocoso de que la tenencia compartida no era tan mala y era divorcio asegurado.

Todo esto corrió por su mente hasta que la presentación de los anillos llamó su atención. Un considerado detalle de Chrome y Kaseki, por supuesto. Hasta consiguieron un zircón para el anillo de Kohaku, aunque pensando que era un diamante. Ja, pobres ilusos, les sería mucho más difícil hallar uno de esos. Aunque no vendrían mal, siempre era bueno tener un material tan valioso con bastantes usos interesantes.

–Ishigami Senku, ¿aceptas a Kohaku como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, desde ahora y para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?- ante esa pregunta, volvió a prestarle atención a la ceremonia.

¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? Pff, seis o siete años. Cinco o cuatro sí tenía suerte.

-La muerte o el divorcio…- murmuró por lo bajo, aunque toda la aldea lo escuchó y Kokuyo apuntó un cuchillo a su cabeza. –Ya, ya… Sí, aceptó.- rodó los ojos.

-Kohaku, ¿aceptas a Ishigami Senku como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, desde ahora y para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Sí, aceptó.- ella sonrió nerviosamente y Senku sonrió complacido al ver que ella tampoco estaba muy interesada en esta boda falsa.

Si, cinco o cuatro años y tal vez podrían zafar de esta desafortunada situación.

Pasaron a la parte de colocarse los anillos, lo cual Kohaku casi arruina queriendo ponerle su anillo más pequeño a él, y luego pasaron a la parte de preguntar si alguien se oponía al matrimonio. Pudo ver por la mirada incómoda de Ruri que posiblemente alguien hizo amago de oponerse, pero como no abrieron la boca ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quién era.

–Bien, entonces ¡los declaró marido y mujer! ¡Puedes besar a la novia!-

Los recién declarados marido y mujer se estremecieron. ¿Besarse?

Ah, no, no recordaba que esto fuera parte del trato. Aunque debió esperárselo. Ni siquiera se besaron mientras tenían sexo ¿y ahora debían besarse delante de todo el reino científico? Odiaba la idea, sí querían un beso que se lo diera ella porque de su parte no saldría.

Antes de que pudiera seguir horrorizándose, rápidamente, Kohaku se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios justo por encima de la boca de Senku, ambos mirándose a los ojos con pura acidez, deseando estar en cualquier lugar excepto ese ahora mismo.

Una lluvia de aplausos y palabras de ánimo siguió a ese breve y ácido beso falso, y antes de que Kohaku siquiera terminara de apartarse de él ya tuvo a Taiju lanzándosele encima para felicitarlo ruidosamente entre lágrimas mientras luchaba por quitarlo de encima y pasar de una vez a la última fase de esto y así poder volver al trabajo.

Mientras todo el reino científico estaba de fiesta por su boda, Senku no dejaba de estar atento a la puesta de sol para así poder volver a tener a sus obreros y terminar lo que tenía previsto para ese día ese mismo maldito día.

Aunque era consciente de que algunos listillos estaban bebiendo de más y no iban a ser útiles en ese estado, todavía tomaría lo que podía tomar. Tampoco es que les pidiera algo imposible, ya tenía planeado lo que quería terminar hoy en los límites de lo razonable teniendo en cuenta que acababan de pasar por una celebración. Aunque mañana se aseguraría de darles el doble de trabajo para así recuperar el tiempo perdido ya tuvieran resaca o no.

-¿No vas a beber, Senku?- preguntó su nuevo suegro obligado.

-Cuando dije que era "diez billones por ciento seguro que no volvería a beber", hablaba diez billones por ciento en serio.- dijo amargamente, desanudando el nudo de la maldita corbata que lo estaba ahogando. Odiaba esto, realmente lo odiaba.

Mientras la alegre conversación seguía, el tema se volcó a bodas y Senku aprovechó la oportunidad para decirle a Ruri que de ahora en adelante ella sería la encargada de ese tipo de mierdas, ya que parecía tan interesada al respecto y él estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Afortunadamente accedió sin problemas.

Y por suerte, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Les daría cinco minutos más y luego a trabajar.

-Sin embargo, Senku, cuando Chrome y Ruri se casen no te salvaras de ser el que dirija el matrimonio.- habló Kohaku con diversión, haciendo que Ginro a su lado se carcajeara escandalosamente al ver a los dos aludidos enrojecer. –Esperó que Minami saque una foto de eso.- dijo burlonamente antes de tomar su vaso y llevárselo a la boca.

-Conociendo su suerte, eso…- Senku volteó para replicar, solo para palidecer de repente al notar que el vaso con jugo de frutas de Kohaku seguía delante de ella, mientras que faltaba un vaso frente a un increíblemente borracho Ginro. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho. -¡KOHAKU!- agitó su brazo bruscamente en su dirección sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeando su vaso antes de que pudiera beber nada y arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué demonios…?...- de nuevo, de nuevo no entendía la gravedad de la situación. Y esta vez casi comete una estupidez de proporciones gigantescas.

-¡Idiota, ese era el vaso de Ginro!- le gritó poniéndose en pie, deteniendo todas las risas a su alrededor. No le importó una mierda. -¿Tienes idea de lo que una sola gota de alcohol puede hacerle al feto dependiendo tu metabolismo?- quería gritarle más, pero al ver sus ojos muy abiertos y confusos, y hasta un poco temerosos, se obligó a calmarse. No podía estresarla. –Sé más responsable.- finalmente eso fue todo lo que le dijo, aunque quería decirle mucho más. –El sol ya se ha puesto. ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! Quiero avanzar todo lo posible antes de que llegue el invierno. Iré a encender las luces.- nada de cinco minutos más, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de hacer o decir algo estúpido.

Mientras marchaba a paso firme a la zona de construcción, se dio cuenta de que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

Realmente un sorbo de alcohol podría no ser devastador, y sabía que Kohaku tenía un gran metabolismo. Pero el "podría" era la palabra clave aquí. Habían posibilidades de que ocasionará daño, ya sea en su desarrollo o en su comportamiento a largo plazo, y hasta podría ser algo que perdurará por el resto de la vida al mocoso. Y ella no tenía idea, aunque había sido muy firme en que nada de alcohol, todavía tuvo esta gran imprudencia.

Suspiró mientras encendía las luces, preparando todo para los obreros que estaban llegando lentamente, algunos tambaleantes y otros un poco cautelosos por su arrebato anterior.

En realidad no estaba tan molesto con Kohaku. Fue un accidente, no es como que lo haya hecho apropósito, solo que… en cierto modo se sentía un poco solo cuidando este embarazo. De verdad que quería hacer las cosas bien, y ella no hacía nada por ayudar, y todo lo que hacía lo hacía a regañadientes, quejándose, o sin darle ninguna importancia. Y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y lo frustraba el no saber cómo hablar con ella para contarle sus inquietudes y hacerla entender su preocupación. Siempre fue malo expresándose y abriéndose a otros. Esperaba que eso no le cobre factura esta vez, esperaba que todo salga bien.

Ojala que esto la haga recapacitar un poco más, aunque él también podría solo hablar con ella, pero… Seh, no iba a hacer eso.

Realmente no estaban listos para ser padres, ninguno de los dos. Y el momento del nacimiento estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa!:D

Este es el capi más largo de este fic hasta ahora o.o Probablemente mantenga más o menos este largo de ahora en adelante, espero, tal vez xP

Para los q no se enteraron, estuve muy enferma y no pude actualizar nada :'v Ahora ya estoy mejor así q me pondré manos a la obra y espero pronto poder traerles la conti de Baby Stone, por mientras, ojala q este cap les haya gustado!

Ojala q esto haya explicado un poco el comportamiento de Senku esa vez, la verdad es q a Kohaku no le había caido el veinte de lo delicado de su situación hasta este momento, obviamente sabe q va a tener un hijo pero como q no lo procesa del todo aun XP Espero haber expresado bien el momento x'D

Bueno, estos dos están llenos de problemas a decir verdad XD Pero bueno, ojala q les guste y me tengan paciencia nwn

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo ocho.

El día siguiente a la boda, a pesar de que todos estaban desfalleciendo por la resaca, Senku los tuvo trabajando de sol a sol con pocos descansos hasta que le rogaron por piedad y finalmente los dejó ir a trabajar, aunque de todos modos siguió esclavizando a unos pocos pobres diablos que no habían bebido hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y por fin se quedó solo con sus cálculos y sus planos.

Seguía de malhumor por esa boda asquerosamente tediosa, pero aun así a la mañana siguiente tuvo que ir a ver a Kohaku a asegurarse de que esté bien y tal vez disculparse por gritarle sí es que eso la hizo sentir mal.

No podía permitir que esté estresada y de mal humor, ya descuidó suficiente el embarazo los primeros meses, no dejaría escapar nada por más que realmente solo quería seguir trabajando en el barco. Y honestamente no quería disculparse, tenía razón al diez billones por ciento, pero bueno… sí tenía que disculparse para que su salud no corriera riesgos lo haría.

Creyó que la encontraría desayunando en el restaurante de Francois, pero al llegar allí no la vio por ningún lado y alzó una ceja.

-Buen día, Senku-sama.- Francois se apareció de la nada, sobresaltándolo un poco. –Sí busca a su mujer, todavía está durmiendo, aunque su desayuno ya está listo para ser servido, por supuesto.- ¿su mujer? Ah, claro, estaba casado ahora.

-¿Todavía duerme?- eran las ocho, y ella solía despertarse casi al amanecer.

-Últimamente está durmiendo más, y como está embarazada no quiero perturbar su sueño, aun así siempre me aseguró de despertarla para que reciba su desayuno antes de las once.-

-Ya veo.- en realidad no debería sorprenderle, durante el embarazo el cuerpo trabaja mucho más de lo acostumbrado, lo que probablemente debía hacerla sentir más cansada y era muy bueno que durmiera más. Y sí mantenía ese habito reduciría el riesgo de que el mocoso naciera con poco peso, lo cual sería una molestia menos. –En ese caso le llevaré su desayuno.-

-Por favor permítame prepararle el desayuno también, ya que ayer se saltó la cena.- a pesar de sus palabras llenas de amabilidad, sus ojos se recubrieron casi con una promesa de muerte sí es que fuera a darle un no por respuesta.

-C-claro, así también la dejaré dormir más.- carraspeó, sentándose en un banco a esperar a que termine de cocinar.-

-Excelente.- rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, trabajando rápidamente y entregándole la comida en un tiempo record.

Cargando con una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos, Senku se encaminó a la choza de Kohaku haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo extra, pero desayunar con ella le daría la excusa perfecta para hablar y asegurarse de que tuviera un buen estado de ánimo.

Al llegar a su choza, dejó la bandeja en el piso y observó su postura con interés. Estaba dormida de lado, pero apoyada sobre su lado derecho, cosa que lo hizo hacer una mueca y acercarse a ella con el ceño fruncido. Planeaba quitarle su sabana y ya para despertarla, no obstante debería tener más delicadeza con ella para evitarle sobresaltos. Eso sería un fastidio, pero era lo mejor.

Todavía con una mueca de hastío, llevó su mano a su hombro y lo sacudió gentilmente. Ni siquiera se inmuto, haciéndolo bufar. Picoteó su hombro insistentemente con un dedo, a lo que se removió un poco, así que siguió haciendo eso hasta que se dio la vuelta hasta quedar acostada boca arriba, gimiendo profundamente mientras alzaba un brazo, casi dándole un manotazo, pero aunque no haya llegado a golpear su mano todavía se llevó un shock cuando ese sonido trajo más recuerdos de su encuentro sexual a su mente.

Para colmo de los colmos, al levantar su brazo y cambiar de posición la manta se descorrió un poco, dándole una vista de su escote y su clavícula y aparte de una de sus piernas y la parte inferior de su cadera desnuda por ese vestido ridículamente corto y revelador un poco alzado.

Sus ojos se desviaron a recorrerla por completo sin que pudiera evitarlo, y ahora quería retirar la manta no para despertarla, sino para verla mejor y tal vez pasar las manos por todo su…

Carraspeó, pasando una mano por su frente sudorosa.

Mierda, desearía no recordar esa fatídica noche. Ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad para también tener que lidiar con el ya saber lo bien que se sentía tener sexo con ella y reprimir sus estúpidos impulsos hormonales. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en banalidades.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió probar a tomar su barbilla y sacudir un poco su cabeza, aunque con cuidado, obviamente. Eso la hizo gimotear otra vez y él tuvo que darse otra bofetada mental antes de hacerlo una vez más. Sus parpados temblaron un poco.

-Vamos, leona, no tengo todo el día, despierta.- volvió a sacudirla una vez más y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh…?... ¿Senku?- se sentó rápidamente, frotando sus ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Traje el desayuno. Además tengo cosas que quiero hablar contigo, como tu postura al dormir, por ejemplo.-

-¿Ah? ¿También tengo que tener cuidado con eso?-

-Es más recomendable que duermas sobre tu lado izquierdo, trae muchos beneficios como…- empezó a hablar de eso mientras se encaminaba a tomar la bandeja y se la acercaba a la cama para que pudieran desayunar.

Mientras le explicaba el cómo y el por qué debería dormir en ciertas posiciones y tal vez ayudada por almohadas, más los beneficios que podría traerle tanto al feto como a su postura, ella terminó de desperezarse y empezaron a desayunar. Una vez terminó de hablarle sobre eso, le preguntó qué tal estuvo su día ayer, estando atento a su tono y a su lenguaje corporal mientras le respondía.

-Estuve bien, aunque la gente se la pasó felicitándome por la boda todo el tiempo.- hizo una mueca de fastidio que él correspondió, pues también sufrió del mismo mal. –No entiendo qué se supone que cambia estar casados ahora, excepto por el hecho de que esto asegura que mi padre no te matará. Tendrías que ayudarme con el bebé de todos modos, casados o no.-

-La verdad no cambia nada, excepto que ahora tienes un apellido, supongo.- murmuró distraídamente mientras comía los deliciosos manjares de Francois.

Realmente revivir a Francois fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo hacer, bendito sea Ryusui por el simple hecho de conocerla. Además que ella estaba muy dispuesta a ayudar con el embarazo en una parte tan fundamental como los alimentos, prácticamente hacía la mitad del trabajo. Hmm ¿en la aldea tendrían la costumbre de elegir madrina y padrino para los mocosos?

-¿Apellido? Oh, es como un segundo nombre. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene eso?- hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Era muy útil para la era moderna y los miles de millones de habitantes que existían en el mundo, aunque probablemente no lo entiendas.- agregó al ver sus ojos muy abiertos. –Pero sí alguien te pregunta tu nombre de ahora en adelante, lo correcto sería que te presentes como Ishigami Kohaku.- se sentía raro decir eso, incómodo, pero la verdad le daba igual.

-¿Por qué?- ¿tenía que preguntar, verdad?

-Pues porque eres mi esposa ahora, idiota. La verdad me da igual y los otros aldeanos no lo entenderían, pero los de la era moderna considerarían extraño que no lleves mi apellido desde ahora, sobre todo porque el mocoso debe tener apellido ya que planeó traer la civilización de regreso y lo necesitará tarde o temprano. Se supone que es para preservar el nombre familiar o alguna mierda de esas. En las últimas décadas antes de la petrificación Japón había estado adoptando muchas costumbres occidentales como la boda que tuvimos y el que sea el hombre quien le diera su apellido a la mujer al casarse mayormente, cuando siempre era más por una cuestión de la familia con más prestigio o poder económico. Me daría igual que le diéramos cualquier apellido, pero ya que no tienes apellido supongo que deberá ser el mío.- ella pareció un poco confundida todavía, pero no volvió a preguntar.

Su conversación siguió normal, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba un poco incómoda con él, pero no parecía deprimida ni molesta, así que se ahorraría la disculpa, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de sacar ese tema, tal vez eso la molestará peor y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Descartada esa preocupación, hizo una mueca al pensar en otras dos personas con su apellido aparte de Byakuya. Claro que toda la aldea tenía su apellido pero eso era en honor a Byakuya, saber que él estaba dando su apellido de este modo, formando una familia… era realmente incómodo y raro. Pero bueno, mientras más rápido se hiciera a la idea mejor.

Tendría una familia propia, raro pero cierto. Incómodo pero inevitable. Solo debía superarlo y ya, tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse que en etiquetas.

Pasaron los días y finalmente notó que Kohaku estaba más relajada, pasando la mayor parte del día estudiando o con Ruri, Yuzuriha o Francois, ayudando en cosas muy pequeñas y tomándose todo con calma. Eso lo sorprendió gratamente y pudo volver a concentrarse en el barco sin temor a que se estuviera poniendo en riesgo sí la descuidaba de más, lo cual los hizo avanzar en pocas semanas más de lo que creyó, superando sus expectativas con creces. Chrome y Kaseki estaban muy emocionados al respecto y los trabajadores eran más eficaces de lo que pensó. La mayoría eran artistas marciales, y aunque no tenían la experiencia de obreros reales eran fuertes, de voluntades fuertes y con mucha energía y gracias a las artimañas del mentalista y los sobornos de Ryusui estaban bien motivados.

Desgraciadamente se concentró tanto en el barco y se confió tanto de que ella estaría bien con este cambio de actitud que no notó su falta de sueño hasta que Kokuyo lo señaló después de la tontería de preguntarles cuándo se mudarían juntos, pero esa ridiculez palideció a comparación de la preocupación que lo invadió al ver las ojeras en el rostro de la joven embarazada.

Ella quiso restarle importancia por un momento, pero lo alivió cuando no tuvo que insistirle mucho para que le confiese la verdad y pudiera pensar en una solución al respecto. Aunque la solución era obvia, por supuesto, nada mejor que colchones viscoelásticos sí lo que buscas es comodidad, aunque sería una molestia inducir la reacción química de poliol y de isocianato, pero bueno, deberes de esposo, como todos gustaban de recordarle a cada momento.

¿Por qué debía pagar las cuentas de Kohaku también? Ella tenía un buen dineral acumulado, maldeciría el pensamiento primitivo de no ser porque eran los de la era moderna los que le decían que él debía hacerse cargo de todo. Y lo haría, por supuesto, pero por eso no se privaría de quejarse al menos mentalmente.

Como no quería que perdiera muchas más horas de sueño, dejó a Ryusui y Chrome a cargo del barco y el trabajo de los obreros mientras él y Kaseki se concentraban en el colchón, y como después de pasado el trabajo infernal con los procesos químicos no era tan difícil darle forma a un colchón pudo entregárselo en solo unos días junto con las mantas que Yuzuriha preparó para ella.

Se quedó más tranquilo con eso, pero no volvió a cometer el error de descuidarla. Empezó a hacer chequeos semanales y a visitarla varias veces a la semana aunque sea por unos minutos para asegurarse de que esté comiendo lo necesario, durmiendo bien y no tenga ningún tipo de malestar. Francois ayudaba muchísimo con la comida, prácticamente lo hacía todo, Yuzuriha la mantenía bien abrigada y con ropa cómoda, y Ruri la mantenía tranquila y bien cuidada para que no se estrese ni se desespere por el nuevo estilo de vida.

Entre las muchas cosas que él no podía hacer por su cuenta en este mundo de piedra, parecía que cuidar a una embarazada era una de ellas. O al menos sí teniendo en cuenta la situación con el barco y la amenaza tácita colgando sobre sus cabezas.

Todo marchaba bien y el barco avanzaba más rápido de lo que pensó, lo que le daba esperanza de poder largarse de allí quizás dentro del próximo año.

Uno de esos días en los que iba a hacerle su visita de unos minutos solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la encontró en compañía de Ruri, mientras esta acariciaba con ternura su vientre ya considerablemente hinchado en lo que Kohaku comía frutas.

Se congeló en la puerta, frunciendo un poco el ceño al verla sentada con la ropa suelta y cómoda que Yuzuriha tejió especialmente para ella, pero que al estar sentada en esa posición no ocultaba nada el tamaño de su vientre.

¿Cuándo… había crecido tanto? Casi tenía cinco meses de embarazo y la veía muy seguido, pero realmente no se dio cuenta de… _esto_.

Ruri detuvo sus arrullos sin sentidos al feto al notarlo en la puerta y Kohaku también se percató de su presencia y lo miró extrañada, solo para fruncir el ceño al ver su mirada fija en su vientre. Se sentó de golpe y de repente, sin ningún tipo de explicación lógica, agarró su almohada con brusquedad y se la arrojó a la cara, casi derribándolo por su fuerza todavía considerable incluso con un objeto tan suave (ya que hasta le fabricó una almohada viscoelástica).

Afortunadamente logró mantener el equilibrio y apartó la almohada con fastidio, solo para congelarse al verla llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su muy confundida pero comprensiva hermana.

-¡Lárgate, Senku!- se apartó del hombro de Ruri para mirarlo con rabia asesina. -¡Ya sé que estoy gorda, como te burles te matare!-

Él rodó los ojos.

Genial, cambios bruscos de humor. Y él que pensaba que podría zafar de eso.

-No estás gorda, Kohaku.- ella lo miró impresionada por su tono serio, aunque no es que esté tratando de consolarla. –Estás en tu peso ideal para veintidós semanas teniendo en cuenta tu peso anterior, tu estatura, el peso del feto, el aumento del útero y del tejido mamario, el volumen de la sangre y retención de líquido en los tejidos y la acumulación de grasa. Sí estuvieras engordando de más podría traerte problemas de salud, por eso le encargué a Francois el asegurarse de que comas lo necesario en las cantidades correctas. Y por el momento esta área no presenta ningún problema.- declaró solemnemente, esperando que haya entendido aunque sea una fracción de eso y se dejé de tonterías ilógicas.

Las hermanas parecieron confundidas, pero finalmente Kohaku dejó de estar malhumorada o llorosa y en cambio pidió más fruta porque aparentemente hablar sobre alimentarse le daba antojos o lo que sea. Y claro, él tuvo que ir por su preciada fruta. Intentó pedirle a alguien que se la llevara para que pudiera volver a trabajar, pero estos por alguna razón decidieron conspirar en su contra y ponerse de acuerdo en que era deber del marido llevarle sus antojos a las embarazadas, tanto aldeanos como gente moderna.

Ugh, dos millones de años de historia humana y todavía se comportaban de esta forma primitiva, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Hablando de dolores de cabeza, mientras el frío comenzaba y el trabajo en el barco disminuía progresivamente, se encontró con otro gran dolor de cabeza.

Kokuyo juntó a varios aldeanos estaban comenzando a reunir materiales para construir una casa para él, Kohaku y el mocoso.

-No.- se frotó las sienes con irritación. –No en diez billones de años. Esto es absolutamente innecesario y molesto. ¿Por qué me estás quitando mano de obra para actuar por tu cuenta? Creí que estabas bien conmigo siendo el jefe de la aldea ahora.- se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al ex jefe.

-No hago esto como jefe de la aldea. Hago esto como padre, como abuelo, y como tu suegro también. Marido y mujer deben vivir juntos, y los padres con su hijo muchísimo más. Sí no aceptas esto, entonces no creeré que realmente estás dispuesto a tomar tu responsabilidad como hombre en serio y me obligarás a tomar medidas al respecto.- entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazadora.

-¿Qué medidas? ¿Me matarás o algo así?- no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo, por más que sabía lo irracional que podía ser Kokuyo.

-No. Obligaré a Kohaku a dejarte y le buscaré otro marido para que se haga cargo de mi nieto.- muy en contra de su voluntad, Senku se tensó un poco ante esa afirmación, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

Por un momento lo imaginó.

¿Dejar que Kohaku se casé con otro tipo para que cuide al mocoso? Eso sonaba… extremadamente conveniente. No tendría mucho tiempo para el mocoso de todas maneras, así que quizá hasta sea lo mejor. No es como que quisiera estar casado con ella, nunca lo habría hecho si Kokuyo no los hubiera obligado, y tampoco tenía tiempo para niños, aparte de que tenía el destino de la humanidad pensando en sus hombros así que sí Kohaku estaba bien con eso la verdad hasta lo agradecería.

Por otro lado… eso hería a su orgullo. Dejando de lado las conveniencias, sonaba horrible el simplemente pasarle la responsabilidad a otro tipo que quién sabe sí daría la talla. El mocoso era su responsabilidad, siempre lo sentiría su responsabilidad incluso sí en unos años se divorciaba de Kohaku y ella se casaba con un tipo que hiciera mejor trabajo de padre que él. Y… tampoco creía que eso sería algo que Byakuya aprobaría.

Así que, en pocas palabras, Kokuyo de verdad lo arrinconó con eso. No es que creyera que Kohaku lo permitiría, pero no quería quedar como insuficiente o irresponsable en sus deberes, incluso sí eran estupideces.

Y tampoco es que estuviera siendo tan ilógico, podía ver ventajas en vivir con Kohaku y el mocoso, pero sí tenía que hacerlo entonces sería en sus propios términos. Y ya que estaban avanzando tanto en ciertas comodidades, había algo que extrañó desde el primer día que despertó en este nuevo mundo de piedra.

-Bien, bien. Viviremos juntos.- resopló, odiando tener que ceder y ver la sonrisa complacida del mayor. –Pero con una condición.-

-¿Condición?-

-La casa se construirá siguiendo mis planos y aun así solo aceptaré sí esto no ralentiza el trabajo en el barco, que de todos modos no será mucho debido a que ya estamos casi en invierno. Y quiero algo mucho más complejo que una de sus chozas.-

-De acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que los hombres podrán manejarlo. No me importa trabajar de más por el bien de mi hija y mi nieto.-

El mocoso ni siquiera había nacido y ya se tomaba el papel de abuelo muy en serio ¿eh?

Con esa nueva tarea nada fácil en proceso, tuvo que trabajar el doble. Entre el barco, la casa y cuidar de Kohaku su estrés estaba por los cielos, pero esto era por el futuro de la humanidad y su deber como hombre, así que se obligó a sí mismo a seguir diligentemente con cada paso, sin importar lo cansado e irritado que estaba.

Aunque claro, a veces no podía evitar caer rendido de sueño sobre sus papeles, y fue así mismo como Kohaku lo encontró cuando invadió su laboratorio en medio de la noche un día de esos, despertándolo de golpe, diciendo que algo le pasaba a su estómago.

El sueño se le esfumó de inmediato.

¿Complicaciones? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele? ¿Has sangrado? ¿Sientes punzadas o un dolor continuo?- mientras preguntaba todo eso la examinó rápidamente con la mirada.

No se veía especialmente pálida, sus ojos se veían normales y enfocados, y no presentaba ningún tipo de hinchazón como podía provocar la preeclampsia, y dudaba que fueran contracciones porque a pesar de que se veía alterada no parecía estar sufriendo un gran dolor, o al menos eso parecía con sus conclusiones apresuradas. Podía ser algo leve como estreñimiento o bien algo grave como… aborto espontaneo…

La idea lo hizo palidecer un poco, pero rápidamente ella espantó todas esas preocupaciones con sus siguientes palabras.

-No duele ¡pero es raro!- se llevó las manos al vientre con una mueca. –Es como sí… ¡Es como sí quisiera salirse desde adentro! ¿Pero no que salían desde la entrepierna?- ante esa pregunta estúpida, Senku se congeló por un momento.

¿Salirse desde adentro? ¿Acaso se refería a…?...

Ugh.

-Ehh…- la miró con incredulidad un momento, antes de rodar los ojos y llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente. –En realidad, también pueden salir desde el vientre, pero solo con una intervención quirúrgica llamada cesárea, la cual dudó poder realizar así que debes cuidarte adecuadamente para evitar llegar a eso.- estaría perdido sí surgían complicaciones en el parto, era poco y nada lo que podría hacer sí algo pasaba. De hecho puede que hasta tuviera que… No, no iba a pensar en eso. Todo estaría bien. –En cuanto a lo que sientes, solo es el feto moviéndose en tu interior.- mucho más relajado ahora que sabía que lo de antes fue solo la ignorancia de Kohaku hablando, se acercó a ella para examinarla más de cerca, solo por las dudas. ¿Era normal que sintiera los movimientos del bebé solo hasta ahora? Demonios, debería haberle preguntado por eso en la última revisión. No más deslices. –Ya tienes veinticuatro semanas de embarazo, es lo suficientemente grande como para que lo sientas claramente.- debería pesar más de 600 gramos y medir más de 30 centímetros a este punto. Realmente era extraño que no lo haya sentido antes, ya que estaba prácticamente nadando en el liquido amniótico y ya debería removerse, estirarse y hasta bostezar. Dormían mucho, unas veinte horas, pero ella debería haberlo notado antes. ¿Acaso sí debería preocuparse? El pensamiento lo hizo apoyar una mano en su vientre, cosa que casi nunca hacía a menos que fuera con propósitos estrictamente científicos. –De hecho me extraña que no lo sintieras antes.- expresó mientras movía su mano de un costado al otro, siguiendo el contorno de su vientre redondeado, intentando sentir algo anormal.

-He sentido cosas raras, pero creí que solo tenía hambre o gases.- oh, eso lo explicaba todo. Más ignorancia de su parte. –Ahora se mueve mucho ¡y es muy raro! ¿No puede detenerse?-

-Claro que no.- frunció el ceño mientras seguía moviendo su mano en su vientre. –De hecho sería bueno que estés atenta a sus movimientos de ahora en adelante. Podría hacer una máquina de ultrasonido fácilmente con las mismas bases que el radar y consiguiendo cristales piezoeléctricos, pero no es como si fuera una urgencia por el momento.- aparte de que sumar otro proyecto a los que ya tenía probablemente terminaría de matarlo. –Es buena señal que el mocoso se mueva, de hecho mientras más se mueva mejor siempre y cuando no sean movimientos repentinos y vigorosos seguidos de un periodo de inactividad. Lo sentirás moverse mucho más de ahora en adelante.- dijo moviendo su mano ahora en lentos círculos. De repente, sintió un pequeño golpe bajo la palma de su mano y se congeló por completo. Eso era… ¿el feto? ¿El mocoso? ¿Su hijo? Wow… era extraño, apenas fue un pequeño golpecito, pero de alguna forma lo dejó… anonadado. Lo dejó pensando en lo mucho que ya se había desarrollado. Veinticuatro semanas. Sus rasgos ya debían estar definidos, al igual que el color de su cabello y cejas, ya debería poder abrir los ojos, y ya tenía la capacidad de sentir emociones, llorar, alegrarse o hasta enfadarse. Era… fascinante. –Ah… con que ahí estas.- no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba su mano, casi deseando hacer esa máquina de ultrasonido para ver al bebé, pero realmente no le convenía ahora mismo. Los golpecitos bajo su mano se duplicaron de pronto, siendo un poco más fuertes y veloces. Alzó una ceja, sonriendo un poco más divertido esta vez. –Y también tienes mucha energía, parece que tendremos un pequeño cachorro león dando vueltas por aquí.- movió su mano en círculos una vez más al sentir esos pequeños golpes alejarse de donde él estaba.

Era fascinante, realmente fascinante.

Y de repente, Kohaku se apartó de él con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Que no soy una leona!- le gritó ofendida.

Senku la miró molesto porque rompiera el momento, pero luego no supo exactamente por qué debería importarle. Tenía que seguir trabajando de todos modos, y ella debía volver a su choza antes de que el frío empeorara.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. De todos modos, deberías volver a la cama antes de que el frío empeoré. Y no te preocupes sí se mueve mucho, es perfectamente normal.- volvió a su mesa y tomó sus planos, suspirando mentalmente y reprendiéndose por extrañar esa sensación tan rara y la calidez bajo la palma de su mano.

Tenía que trabajar. De todas formas pronto tendría que repetir la experiencia en los futuros chequeos del bebé. No es que estuviera ansioso, por supuesto.

-Muy bien.- ella suspiró. –Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- era hora de seguir matándose a sí mismo para que absolutamente todos sus planes salieran bien.

El futuro de la humanidad y del bebé dependían de eso.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, no tenía internet y además estuve super ocupada con muuuuchas cosas, espero pronto poder traerles Baby Stone, los reviews siempre ayudan a inspirarse ;D

Jeje, de verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz! TwT

Ojala esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo nueve.

Llegó el cuatro de enero y Senku sintió un poco de consuelo de que al menos sería padre con dieciocho años y no con diecisiete, por más que fuera completamente irracional y todavía lo más estúpido que había hecho. Pero aunque sea lo hacía sentir un 0,1% mejor.

Para este cumpleaños se organizó un banquete en su honor y todos tuvieron el día libre por una vez, ya que de todos modos hacía demasiado frío como para trabajar mucho.

Aun así Senku cenó un poco apartado de la mayor parte del reino científico, ya que insistió en comer dentro de una choza cerca de un horno para que Kohaku no se expusiera demasiado al frío, y solo los acompañaron sus amigos cercanos.

Nunca fue un gran fanático de los cumpleaños, ni siquiera los suyos propios, pero así como le seguía el juego a los festejos de Byakuya y Taiju decidió también seguirle el juego a los aldeanos y los despetrificados que parecían ansiosos por cualquier excusa para relajarse un poco. Él también necesitaba un poco de descanso, de todas formas. Tanto trabajo por la casa, el barco y cuidar a Kohaku tenían sus niveles de estrés por los cielos.

Pero… encontró una pequeña alegría en medio de tanto esfuerzo. Y no hablaba solo de lo maravilloso que era avanzar en más proyectos científicos, sino también esos pequeños momentos donde debía monitorear el embarazo y posaba su mano en el vientre de Kohaku, sintiendo el bebé moviéndose bajo su mano.

-¡¿Sentiste eso, Senku?! ¡Mira, mira, está aquí!- y Kohaku parecía cada vez más cómoda con este embarazo, tal vez hasta emocionada. -¿Lo sientes?- tomó su mano y la bajó desde por encima de su ombligo a un costado de la parte inferior de su vientre, un poco por encima de su cresta ilíaca derecha. -¿Sientes cómo patea?- sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, y Senku se tomó un momento para sonreír ante su obvia emoción antes de presionar su mano con suavidad en el lugar indicado.

Un pequeño golpeteó continuo agrandó su sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- contestó con calma, sin dejar de encontrar absolutamente fascinante esa sensación. –Puedo sentirlo con claridad, no hay nada inusual en sus movimientos. Todo está marchando a la perfección por este lado, ahora pasemos a pesarte ¿quieres?-

-Bien… ¡pero no te atrevas a decirme que estoy gorda!- él rodó los ojos, pero se concentró en su tarea, ignorando la sensación de hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos.

A pesar de que no podía negar el hecho de que le gustaba sentir esos pequeños golpecitos bajo su mano, todavía le incomodaba la sensación y empezaba a inquietarse sí continuaba haciéndolo por más de unos pocos minutos. Pero… esa incomodidad se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco a medida que pasaban las semanas.

-¿Dónde está el pequeño cachorro león ahora, eh?- con las dos manos en el vientre de Kohaku, usando como excusa su necesidad de medir su abdomen al menos una vez cada dos semanas (aunque lo normal sería una vez al mes) para comprobar que estuviera bien, se inquietó un poco al pasar varios minutos sin sentir ningún golpecito. –Vamos, mocoso, puedo estar aquí todo el día, no sirve de nada que intentes ocultarte.- se sorprendía a sí mismo con lo fácil que podía hablar con el bebé algunas veces mientras que otras veces lo incomodaba solo ver el enorme vientre de Kohaku. Al menos lo consolaba saber que a esta altura su sentido de la audición ya estaba completamente desarrollado y al menos le serviría de algo familiarizarse con el sonido de su voz.

-No lo llames así.- Kohaku hizo un puchero. –O no te diré dónde está pateando.-

-Oh, ¿entonces sí está pateando?- abandonando su cinta métrica improvisada después de terminar la última medición y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su vientre para buscar dónde estaba ese mocoso escurridizo, arrancándole una risita.

-¡Ya b-basta, Senku, no es gracioso!- se quejó en medio de carcajearse.

Él no estaba planeando hacerle cosquillas, parecía que ella era muy sensible… aunque ya sabía que era muy sensible en otras cosas…

Se dio una bofetada mental y se centró en su objetivo, cambiando sus movimientos para hacerle cosquillas intencionalmente esta vez.

-Me detendré cuando me digas dónde está el mocoso.- rió entre dientes, sintiéndose un poco infantil pero sin que le importe mucho. –Sino, como le dije a este pequeño león escurridizo, puedo estar aquí todo el día.- no realmente, tenía que resolver algunas cosas en la construcción de la casa, pero estaba seguro de que cedería pronto. Eso o lo mandaría al suelo de un golpe, todavía era más fuerte que él incluso con su enorme vientre y la falta de ejercicio.

-¡B-bien, ya!- todavía riéndose, tomó sus muñecas, con su expresión en una extraña mueca entre molestia y diversión. –Se pone a patear mucho cuando hablas ¿sabes? Creo que se mueve más contigo que con nadie.- sin soltar sus muñecas, guió sus manos hacia casi el comienzo de su vientre. –Se calló ahora, di algo y te aseguró que empezara a patearme con ganas.- soltó una pequeña risita, mirando con ojos brillantes su vientre, antes de suspirar y apartar la mirada, un poco incómoda.

Sintiendo un poco de incomodidad regresar a él, Senku carraspeó antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comprobar si eso es cierto. ¿Quieres dar alguna señal de que no hay nada de malo con tu sentido de la audición, mocoso?- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, a lo que de inmediato sintió un golpecito bajo su mano. Rió, genuinamente sorprendido. Parecía que Kohaku no estaba exagerando… pero de todos modos, solo se movían para ejercitarse. Mayormente. –Diez billones de puntos para ti, mini-león.- sonrió suavemente al sentir más golpecitos, pero luego la incomodidad lo envolvió con más fuerza que antes y apartó sus manos. –Como sea, deberías volver a descansar ahora.- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, claro.- llevó sus manos a su vientre inconscientemente. –Entonces te veo en el banquete de esta noche.- se despidió antes de marcharse a paso tambaleante, los típicos "andares de pato" de las embarazadas provocados por el exceso de peso del bebé que hace que el cuerpo tienda a compensarse y adopte cambios en su morfología, lo que daba origen a esa extraña forma de caminar.

En la cena de esa noche, por alguna razón a Kohaku se le ocurrió empezar a decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza respecto al mocoso, entre eso el hecho de que se movía más cuando él hablaba. Cuando Yuzuriha encontró eso "adorable", Senku no resistió su impulso de sacar su propia teoría respecto a este comportamiento.

-Bueno, ya ha desarrollado completamente su oído a este punto, aunque apostaría más a que se mueve inquieto por la repugnante voz grave y aterradora que debe escuchar cada dos semanas en los chequeos en vez de moverse porque me reconoce.- sonrió burlonamente ante la mueca descontenta de la mayoría, adorando ser la lluvia en su desfile de cursilerías. –De todos modos se mueve y patalea para hacer ejercicio y desarrollar sus músculos, no para comunicarse o algo por el estilo. Es una buena señal de que está creciendo adecuadamente.- agregó para fastidiarlos más.

-Eso es bueno.- respondió Ruri a sus palabras, siempre viendo el lado positivo de todo. –Ya solo faltan dos meses para que nazca, estoy muy emocionada.- oh, cierto, mierda. –Me preguntó sí se parecerá más a Senku o a Kohaku…-

El recordatorio de que faltaba tan poco para el nacimiento lo abrumó tanto que casi no prestó atención a los delirios de sus amigos respecto a cómo sería el mocoso cuando naciera y cuando creciera. Tenía muchas preocupaciones respecto a ese momento, tenía que prepararse bien o podría lamentarlo.

Podría lamentarlo por el resto de su vida.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una pregunta del mentalista dirigida a él y Kohaku, aunque la verdad no escuchó qué preguntó exactamente, pero podía imaginarlo por el tema general en el que estuvieron hablando los últimos minutos.

-Me aseguraré de enseñarle a pelear de cualquier forma, es importante aprender a defenderte a ti mismo.- la respuesta de Kohaku confirmó sus sospechas.

Ugh, que pregunta tan estúpida e irrelevante.

-Nuestras preferencias son irrelevantes, la genética no define la personalidad y nadie sabe qué depara el futuro.- bueno, en realidad la genética tendía a actuar de formas extrañas, y estaba confirmado que tanto la herencia genética como los factores empíricos, o sea la crianza o educación, eran determinantes que interactuaban en el desarrollo de un individuo.

-Tiene razón, lo importante es que amen a su hijo desde el fondo de su corazón.- dijo una de las ancianas sentadas cerca de ellos.

Senku y Kohaku se removieron incómodamente. Los dos aún seguían acostumbrándose a la idea de ser padres, y ninguno estaba seguro respecto a qué iban a hacer cuando el barco estuviera terminado.

Tenía tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, tantas cosas que hacer, y se le acababa el tiempo. No faltaba mucho para el parto, probablemente nacería a mediados de abril.

-Solo espero que el parto no se adelante…- murmuró mientras trabajaba en los planos del sistema de tuberías que quería instalar en la casa, llamando la atención de Gen, al que había arrastrado para que lo ayude con algunas cosas en vez de que se la pase de holgazán todo el día.

-Yo que tú cerraría la boca, Senku-chan, no queremos que tu mala suerte vuelva actuar y menos en un asunto tan delicado como ese.-

Al pensar en que su mala suerte hiciera más probable que el bebé naciera prematuro, Senku se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sí… lo mejor era cerrar la boca.

-Vuelve a trabajar, mentalista.- negó con la cabeza y se concentró en sus planos.

La casa marchaba bien, aunque el frío era un impedimento para que trabajen tanto en el barco como en la casa, pero los trabajadores realmente se estaban esforzando, aparentemente querían darle un "hogar" para él y su "familia" en pago a todo lo que la ciencia hizo para mejorar sus vidas en este mundo de piedra. Y que Kokuyo todavía tuviera mucha autoridad sobre los aldeanos ayudaba también.

Un día de esos mientras trabajaba en el barco, Kohaku de repente ingresó a su laboratorio junto a su hermana y Yuzuriha, y él de inmediato notó el muñeco de tela que su amiga de la infancia estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Un muñeco en forma de bebé.

-Lamentamos molestar, Senku-san, pero las ancianas insistieron en que hablemos contigo.- dijo Ruri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Las ancianas?- alzó una ceja.

-Kohaku acaba de tener su ronda de consejos.- ante la mirada fija del científico, Ruri volvió a hablar para explicarse. –En nuestra aldea es tradición hacer una ronda de consejos para padres primerizos.- oh, ¿entonces él también tendría que pasar por algo así? Sonaba tedioso, pero le sería útil tener referencias de experiencias reales en vez de pura teoría científica. –Le enseñaron la forma correcta de sostener a un bebé, y dijeron que es importante que aprendas a hacerlo también.- ah, eso.

-Sé cómo sostener a un bebé.- suspiró, mirando con repulsión al muñeco de tela que trajeron.

-Pero nunca has cargado uno ¿verdad, Senku-kun?- la pregunta de Yuzuriha provocó que sus cejas se arrugaran profundamente.

-No…-

-Normalmente los padres primerizos practican con otros bebés, pero hace un par de años que no nacen niños.- comentó Ruri. –Y Yuzuriha sugirió intentarlo con un muñeco para enseñarle a Kohaku, y ella lo ha hecho bastante bien. También le enseñaron cómo amamantarlo una vez nazca.-

Senku ahogó un suspiro de alivio. ¡Bendita sea esa ronda de consejos! Se la pasó semanas temiendo tener que enseñarle él mismo cómo hacer eso, sabiendo lo incómodo que sería para ambos. Por una vez no se quejaba de las costumbres primitivas de la aldea.

-Es bueno escucharlo.- intentó disimular su alivio con una sonrisa ladina. -¿Qué más le enseñaron? Necesito que me digan absolutamente todo para verificar que la información sea correcta.- aunque criar niños no era algo desconocido para la aldea, todavía quería estar tranquilo y comprobar que no tuvieran ninguna tradición dañina.

-Cambiar pañales, eructos, llantos…- Yuzuriha interrumpió a Kohaku poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Pueden hablar de eso luego, ahora creo que lo importante es comprobar que Senku-kun sepa realmente cómo cargar bebés. Hice este muñeco con un peso parecido al de un recién nacido y quería que comprobaras sí es un buen sujeto de prueba, Senku-kun.- le tendió el muñeco.

Intentando y fallando en contener su mueca de horror, Senku sostuvo ese horrible muñeco como sostendría a un recién nacido.

El muñeco tenía un peso de unos cinco kilos, un poco demasiado pesado en comparación a un recién nacido, pero funcionaba de cualquier forma, probablemente lo rellenó con piedras envueltas en paja para que no sobresalga demasiado y le dé al muñeco un aspecto más "tierno".

Colocó al muñeco boca arriba sobre su brazo con su mano a la altura de donde estaría el pañal, cuidando sostener bien su cabeza y que su espalda tenga un buen soporte, y no le parecía estar olvidando ningún detalle.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con tres atentos pares de ojos observándolo con tanta atención que realmente lo hicieron tragar saliva y preguntarse sí había hecho algo mal.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

-Bueno, parece que lo haces bien.- finalmente dijo Ruri. –Aunque deberías intentar estar menos tenso, ellos sienten ese tipo de cosas.- oh, aquí vamos con las teorías ilógicas. Aunque algo de razón tenía pero dudaba que al nivel que ella pensaba.

Pasó el resto del día escuchando lo que Kohaku había aprendido y corrigiendo un par de cosas, aunque por suerte nada grave, solo añadió algunas precauciones extra a los métodos que ya tenían en la aldea.

Una vez se fueron, sin embargo, no pudo volver a trabajar a gusto en el barco y decidió empezar a adelantarse un poco más para cuando el mocoso naciera.

Preparó instrucciones para crear unos biberones y un extractor de leche materna, de forma simple para que Kaseki pudiera entenderlo y hacerlo sin su ayuda. Creo una lista de materiales e ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer distintas variedades de desinfectantes para mantener todo lo más seguro posible para el bebé, seguramente Chrome sería feliz de ayudarlo con eso. También debería empezar a trabajar en cremas para la hora de proteger al mocoso de rozaduras. Mientras más sano e higiénico, mejor.

Las siguientes semanas se dedicó a buscar un poco de información entre los aldeanos, ya que no sabía cuándo sería su ronda de consejos (pero se aseguraba de tener papel y algo para escribir con él en todo momento), para saber mejor que esperar. Kokuyo ya le habían dicho que tenían una partera, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y de todos modos quería información que cualquier otra persona con hijos en la aldea sería capaz de darle. Y una pregunta sencilla era la que más llenaba de preocupación su mente, y necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes.

-¿Ustedes son padres, verdad?- un día especialmente frío comenzó con sus entrevistas, buscando a los matrimonios con hijos de la aldea. Cuando la pareja asintió, les hizo su siguiente pregunta. -¿Cuántos hijos tienen?-

-Dos pequeños, una niña y un niño. Son nuestra adoración.- el nivel de amor en sus ojos y su tono de voz al hablar de su descendencia lo hizo retorcerse un poco, pero luchó por no mostrarlo.

-Quisiera preguntar un poco de su experiencia en el parto. ¿Cómo lo vivieron? ¿Fue tranquilo? ¿Hubo alguna complicación? ¿Alguna diferencia significativa entre el primer y el segundo parto?-

-Umm…- intercambiaron miradas, un poco incómodos.

-No tienen que contestar nada si no quieren.- dijo con un suspiro. Claro que quería información, pero no deseaba incomodar a nadie.

-No, no, lo siento.- la mujer sonrió dolorosamente. –Es solo que… solo di a luz a la niña, nuestro niño realmente es… hijo de mi hermana fallecida.- bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-La pobre murió en el parto.- admitió el hombre con pesar. –Y su pobre esposo murió de tristeza a los pocos meses. Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de su pequeño hijo.-

Senku se congeló por un momento, antes de tragar saliva pesadamente. Se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Ya veo… Lo lamentó. ¿Les incomoda responder a mis otras preguntas, debería retirarme?-

-Oh, no, querido. Responderé con gusto. Es solo un tema difícil… Pero claro, responderé.- después de pedirle repetir las preguntas, contestó todo lo mejor que pudo, olvidando por completo el mal trago anterior.

Entrevistó a varias otras parejas cuando tenía tiempo durante esas semanas, encontrando varios datos interesantes.

Había varios niños sin padres que eran cuidados por otras parejas o por las ancianas, no todos perdieron a sus madres en el parto, pero era el caso de más de la mitad de esos niños. También se enteró de otros adultos y adolescentes que perdieron a sus madres de esa forma, incluso Chrome se quedó sin madre así, mientras que su padre murió en un viaje de cacería cuando era pequeño. Y aunque todos se ponían tristes al hablar de ese tipo de cosas, parecía bastante normalizado.

En conclusión, no era una rareza morir en el parto en la aldea. Escuchó que la mayoría de mujeres pasaban normalmente sus partos, solo de una o dos escuchó que tuvieron complicaciones. Lo que significaba que la inmensa mayoría de las mujeres que sufrían complicaciones acababa muriendo.

Y si Kohaku acababa sufriendo complicaciones… ¿qué podría hacer para salvarla? No tenía el equipo suficiente para salvarla, ni el tiempo suficiente para fabricarlo. Solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien… ¿sería mucho pedirle a la suerte no fastidiarle la vida por esta vez? Aunque eso era ilógico, todavía no podía evitar ahogarse en preocupación con solo pensarlo.

Podía vivir con la culpa de ser un irresponsable y tener que criar a un hijo indeseado, pero… ¿la culpa de que Kohaku muriera en el parto? ¿Y tener que criar al niño solo sabiendo que si no lo hubiera condenado a nacer durante esta época de piedra su madre podría haberse salvado? Eso era… No.

No.

No pasaría. Eso no pasaría.

Kohaku era fuerte, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía. Ella estaría bien. Ella no dejaría a ese niño sin madre. Ella no lo dejaría solo…

Intentó no pensar en eso mientras el invierno pasaba y la fecha del parto se acercaba

El barco avanzaba más rápido de lo que pensó gracias a la eficiencia de todos los trabajadores y su entusiasmo, e incluso trabajaron tan duro en la casa que presentía que estaría lista incluso para antes de que el mocoso naciera. Ya faltaba tan poco que literalmente le daba nauseas pensar en eso, al menos ya estaba casi completamente preparado en todo lo que necesitaría.

Así que diría que solo le faltaba prepararse mentalmente.

Kohaku, por otro lado, había cambiado mucho su mentalidad sobre el embarazo desde los primeros meses a los últimos. Era irónico, casi gracioso.

-¡Senku, Senku! ¿Sabías que se mueve mucho después de que coma? ¡Y se mueve más después de que coma los postres que hace Francois! Creo que se mueve un poco más cuando como esa tarta de fresas. Y también si bebo malteada de fresas. ¡Creo que le gustan las fresas! Aunque me dan más antojos de manzanas… ¿le gustaran más las manzanas o las fresas? ¿O le gustaran las frutas rojas? ¿El rojo será su color favorito? ¡A mí me gusta mucho el rojo! Aww ¿crees que se parezca a mí? Papá dice que quiere que se parezca a mí, pero Yuzuriha dice que eras adorable de niño así que supongo que no estaría mal que se parezca a ti. ¡Auch! ¡Acaba de patearme con fuerza! Ohh… ¿crees que será fuerte? ¡Podría enseñarle muchas cosas si le gusta pelear! Por ejemplo…-

Senku sonrió suavemente mientras la veía desvariar e ilusionarse respecto a cómo sería el mocoso, hablando tanto que hasta se preguntaba si se acordaba de respirar en medio de tanta palabrería sin sentido. La mayor parte de lo que decía no tenía ni un milímetro de lógica, pero era bueno verla tan dedicada al bebé. Era un gran cambio respecto a los primeros meses del embarazo. Sin duda ya estaba sintiéndose una madre y eso lo hacía envidiarla un poco.

-En realidad.- interrumpió su parloteo mientras retiraba la cinta métrica de su gigantesco vientre. Era un poco gracioso verla ahora y recordar lo delgada y tonificada que solía ser, aunque… no le sentaba nada mal, para ser honesto. –Cualquier alimento puede estimular al bebé debido a que ponen en acción la actividad gástrica, pero es cierto que los alimentos dulces los vuelven más activos por el incremento de glucosa, la cual incide en el metabolismo.- al ver su mirada en blanco, cambió de tema. –Como sea, tu vientre mide lo normal y tu peso está en lo ideal. La próxima semana cumples ocho meses de embarazo, el parto está muy cerca, hasta podrías comenzar a tener contracciones leves en lo que el útero se prepara para el parto, así que no es momento de descuidarnos. Recuerda avisarme de cualquier malestar que tengas, incluso si crees que es normal. Dime todo.-

-Como si te importará…- ante ese murmullo rencoroso, él se tensó un poco.

-¿Qué?- ¿quería reclamarle su falta de entusiasmo paternal? ¿Ahora, en serio?

-Aww, ¿te imaginas cuando nazca? ¡No puedo esperar!- de repente comenzó a acariciar su vientre con una sonrisa llena de ternura. –Solo he cargado bebés un par de veces hace años, ¡es adorable! ¡Ya quiero cargar a mi bebé!-

-Eh…-

-¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí? Estoy cansada, ¿crees que por que soy más fuerte que tú no me cansa cargar todo el día con esta gran barriga? ¡¿Por qué no puedes pensar más en mis sentimientos?!- de repente pareció a punto de llorar.

-Ah, cambios de humor otra vez…- los tenía más últimamente y estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios.

-Solo sabes hablar de ciencia, no entiendo por qué a mi bebé le gusta tanto escucharte, y no me importa lo que dices de que solo se mueve por ejercitarse, ¡de hecho, no me importa nada de lo que dices!- y… ya estaba furiosa de nuevo.

Como cada vez tenía más seguido este tipo de episodios, Senku ya había probado diversos métodos para calmarla, y encontró uno diez billones por ciento efectivo.

-Di "ah".- murmuró con cansancio mientras sacaba un pequeño bombón de chocolate hecho por Francois que siempre traía con él por las dudas.

-¡No voy a decir nada! ¡No puedes darme órdenes siempre que quieras ha…!...- la interrumpió metiendo el bombón en su boca.

Ella se congeló por completó, con sus labios abiertos formando una pequeña "o". En cuento empezó a saborear el chocolate correctamente, su expresión de inmediato se derritió como plomo a quinientos grados Celsius. Sonrió complacida, con un tenue sonrojo contento en su rostro. Ja, incluso la leona más temible se domaba con un poco de chocolate.

-No puedes comer mucho de eso, pero me encargare de que Francois te preparé un postre saludable para hoy.- dijo para mantener su buen humor y sus dientes en su lugar.

-Mmm, gracias.- asintió felizmente. –El bebé se pondrá contento con eso.- volvió a acariciar su vientre felizmente.

Senku apartó la mirada y simplemente se despidió, marchándose rápidamente de allí.

La parte de "prepararse mentalmente" para el nacimiento era en lo que más estaba fallando. Todavía se sentía tan absurdamente incómodo de pensar en eso que de verdad le daba nauseas.

Pero debía superar ese sentimiento. Al menos todavía tenía un mes ¿cierto?

No.

Ni un milímetro de cierto.

La siguiente semana fue agitada, las preparaciones para el nacimiento del mocoso además de la casa y el barco lo tenían con el estrés por los cielos, y cuando se cumplieron los ocho meses solo se puso más nervioso. De hecho hasta le costaba dormir, no solo de tanto trabajar sino por los nervios de que cada vez faltaba menos para el parto, para ser oficial y verdaderamente un padre. Lo único que lo consolaba es que al menos tenía café, estaría perdido sin café. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, sus amigos también lo ayudaban mucho, en especial Kaseki y Chrome, que lo ayudaron a crear y encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para prepararse.

Pasó otra semana y dejó un poco de lado el trabajo en el barco y en la casa para prepararse mejor para el parto, hasta preparó un calmante por sí el dolor era demasiado para Kohaku, y al día siguiente a eso se concentró en esterilizar los utensilios que había mandado a hacer en caso de que tuviera que recurrir al parto instrumentado o a la cesárea. Aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso porque había posibilidades de que terminara matando tanto al bebé como a Kohaku con un solo error, pero sí llegaba a presentarse la ocasión entonces haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano para intentar salvarlos a ambos.

En eso estaba trabajando con ayuda de Chrome y Gen cuando Ruri interrumpió en su laboratorio con una mirada frenética en los ojos.

De inmediato dedujo el motivo de su mirada y su boca se secó por completo, casi no respiró por un momento.

-¡El bebé…!...- gritó entre jadeos. -¡El bebé ya va a nacer!-

Al ver su peor temor confirmado, sus manos temblaron incontrolablemente por solo un segundo, pero se dio una bofetada mental y rápidamente se puso en pie.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Mi padre la llevó con la partera de la aldea. Sígueme.- empezó a correr, pero Senku alcanzó a tomar el frasco con el calmante y le hizo una seña a Chrome de que tome los utensilios que había preparado por las dudas antes de que los tres la siguieran a toda velocidad fuera del laboratorio hacia la aldea y hacia una choza donde Taiju estaba esperando fuera viéndose tan nervioso como Senku se sentía pero se negaba a exteriorizar. Claro que Senku llegó casi muriéndose por lo difícil que fue seguirle el paso a Ruri, pero todo el cansancio se le esfumó al ver a Kohaku retorciéndose y gritando en una cama. El miedo volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza que nunca. -¡El padre está aquí!- anunció Ruri, provocando que todas las presentes en la habitación lo miraran, incluyendo la mujer dando a luz.

Kohaku lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera parecía ella misma, probablemente el dolor no la dejará pensar correctamente. Diablos, debería haberla preparado mejor para esto. ¡Era tan estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Al menos lo consolaba haber hecho el calmante. Pero, para su desgracia, no pudo dárselo.

La partera resultó ser una maldita bruja tradicionalista que lo echó de la habitación apenas dos minutos después de que llegará.

Apretó tanto sus puños que las uñas rasparon su piel casi al punto de extraer sangre, y casi agrieta sus dientes de tanto que apretó su mandíbula mientras observaba la puerta cerrada frente a su rostro.

Honestamente quería gritar de rabia y frustración, nunca antes sintió tanto el impulso de golpear a otro ser humano, mucho menos a una mujer mayor. ¡Pero es que esa era su esposa embarazada dando a luz! ¡¿Para qué demonios fue toda esa mierda del matrimonio si no iban a respetar que él era quien debía cuidar de ella?!

¡Mierda, mierda y la puta mierda que se sacaron del puto culo y la gran puta!

Tomando aire para intentar calmarse y no ponerse a maldecir en voz alta, frotó sus sienes y se inclinó para espiar por la rendija de la puerta, dejándole una vista bastante pobre y escasa de lo que pasaba dentro, pero al menos podía ver a Kohaku parcialmente. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho, lo cual solo lo hizo apretar más su mandíbula.

Sí algo le pasaba a ella o al mocoso, iba a atar a esa bruja que se hacía llamar partera a un maldito pararrayos en la montaña calva para la próxima tormenta, si es que aguantaba sus ganas de estrangularla antes.

-Tranquilo, Senku-chan, el embarazo no es algo desconocido para estas personas. Debe saber lo que está haciendo.- dijo Gen en un inútil intento de consolarlo.

El pobre idiota no tenía ni idea de las diez billones de complicaciones que podrían surgir durante un parto. Y no es que pudiera hacer mucho en más de la mitad de esas situaciones, pero al menos aumentaría la probabilidad de que ambos sobrevivieran. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarla y salvar al bebé. Y si tuviera que escoger… no, no iba a pensar en eso. Todo estaría bien.

-Por lo que estuve investigando en la aldea, morir en el parto no es una rareza. Y es algo que quiero evitar, y algo que puedo evitar.- se apartó de la puerta con una mueca, intentando desesperadamente pensar en una forma de por lo menos ayudar un poco a Kohaku. Una forma que no incluya violencia, claro. –Además quisiera por lo menos darle el calmante, se lo está tomando peor de lo que pensé.- se frotó los oídos cuando otro grito de Kohaku penetró en el aire. Y la chica sí que gritaba fuerte, aunque eso ya lo había comprobado antes.

-Bueno, dijo que los hombres no son bienvenidos, así que solo envía una mujer con el calmante y asunto resuelto.-

-Dudó que le permita tomarlo, es una mujer muy difícil.- murmuró Chrome con los hombros hundidos.

-Entonces haré que Taiju derribe la puerta y ustedes pueden atarla a un tronco mientras yo me ocupo de Kohaku.- sonrió con malicia.

Ganas de atar a esa bruja a un tronco y enviarla río abajo no le faltaban.

Desgraciada o afortunadamente, terminó recurriendo a la ayuda de Suika para darle el calmante y Senku regresó a su puesto de vigilante, aunque sea por la rendija. Al menos se escuchaba claramente lo que pasaba dentro.

Estaba comprobado que se rompió la fuente y las contracciones eran fuertes y constantes. Aparentemente estaba comenzando a dilatarse, pero no lo suficiente por el momento.

Las mujeres la ayudaban manteniéndola aseada, frotando su espalda ante los dolores que se presentaban de vez en cuando y aplicando toallas húmedas a su frente y espalda baja, todo bajo órdenes de la partera, que no se apartaba del lado de Kohaku, soportando que le destroce la mano en su agarre de hierro. Hmm, no hacía tan mal su trabajo, para ser honesto, pero todavía la detestaba y la ataría a ese tronco sí algo le pasaba a Kohaku o al bebé.

Pasaron varias horas, más de lo que esperaba, y a cada minuto que pasaba su ansiedad aumentaba. Le gustaría estar adentro, listo para saltar a salvarla en caso de cualquier complicación, pero en el segundo que escuchara que había alguna complicación le importaba una mierda tener que empujar fuera del camino a una anciana, haría que Taiju derribara esa puerta.

Llegó la tarde y empezó a preocuparse tanto que dudaba que fuera bueno para la salud. Estaba a punto de pedirle al grandulón que derribe la puerta de todas formas cuando vio a Turquoise acercarse para abrirla, lo que apenas le dio tiempo de apartarse cuando se asomó para gritar algo que le heló la sangre en sus venas.

-¡El bebé está a punto de nacer! ¡Necesitamos agua caliente, rápido!- exclamó con un gran jarrón en mano.

Antes de que Senku pudiera dar la orden de que hirvieran agua, Taiju tomó el jarrón y se largó corriendo a conseguir agua de las fuentes termales, totalmente innecesario e ilógico, pero útil al fin y al cabo.

Cuando Taiju volvió con el agua, Senku intentó colarse dentro de la choza, pero Turquoise también era una guerrera y alguien como él no pasaría su guardia, obviamente lo dejó afuera. Si no la respetará tanto también la llamaría vieja bruja.

Observó tensamente todo lo que pasaba en la habitación desde la rendija de la puerta. ¿Todo estaría bien o tendría que intervenir? Kohaku había vuelto a pegar alaridos de dolor, que cambiaron a gruñidos por el esfuerzo de pujar. De verdad… de verdad estaba naciendo… Aquí y ahora. En serio.

¿Nacería bien? Era prematuro, ¿de verdad estaría bien sin su intervención? ¿Ambos estarían bien?

Estaba tan ahogado en sus preocupaciones que casi no podía ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de la choza, y cuando se escuchó el llanto de un bebé… lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Se congeló por completo y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Nació.

El bebé nació. Él era un padre, oficial, real y verdaderamente un padre.

Tenía un hijo.

Estaba mirando por la rendija sin mirar realmente, así que no vio nada más que a Kohaku esforzándose por respirar, pero entonces Taiju se le lanzó encima para felicitarlo ruidosamente al igual que muchos otros idiotas.

Pero no era momento de felicitaciones. Tenía que entrar ahora sí o sí para asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien, le daría la opción a la partera de dejarlo entrar pacíficamente o de lo contrario haría que tiraran esa puerta diez billones por ciento seguro.

-No celebren aún, todavía necesitó examinarlo y asegurarme de que haya nacido bien.- apartó a su amigo y quiso volver a mirar por la rendija, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Ruri miró a su alrededor con pánico en sus ojos.

Y solo había una razón para que haya pánico en sus ojos en este momento.

Y todo su mundo se le vino encima.

-¡Senku!- lo llamó desesperada. -¡Es Kohaku! ¡Está sangrando mucho! ¡No deja de sangrar y la partera dice que…!...- se interrumpió, con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. –L-la partera dice que… dice que no lograra salvarse…- sollozó.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el shock y el horror que inmediatamente se manifestó en su rostro. Porque ¿qué podría hacer él sin el equipo médico necesario para salvarla? Se había preparado medianamente para complicaciones en el parto, no post-parto. No había tenido tiempo.

La información que obtuvo de la aldea parecía decir que ninguna mujer sobrevivía a nada que no fueran complicaciones leves, y la partera, la mujer que más sabía sobre bebés aquí, ya la había declarado como un caso perdido.

¿Iba a morir? ¿Iba a dejarlo solo? ¿Se quedaría solo con el bebé? ¿Tendría que dejarla morir sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?

El corazón le latía fuertemente en los oídos, sin dejarlo pensar correctamente, no había lógica, no había razonamiento, solo puro y duro miedo. Un miedo que le corroyó hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Vamos, Senku! ¡Ahora tienen que dejarte entrar!- Gen le dio un ligero empujón hacia adelante, sacándolo por completo de su ensimismamiento. –Examina a Kohaku y cura lo que sea que tenga. ¡Todos nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta!- gritó con decisión, provocando que todos a su alrededor también dieran sus propios gritos de apoyo.

Y la lógica y racionalidad volvieron a él de golpe.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía dejarla morir sin al menos intentar salvarla. Incluso sí… incluso si solo había una minúscula posibilidad, debía intentarlo.

Sus amigos eran ingenuos e ilógicos, pero agradecía su insistente apoyo. No ganaría nada horrorizándose por lo que aun no pasaba.

-Sí, tienen razón. Hay que actuar rápido.- se encaminó a la casa de la partera con los puños apretados y paso decidido.

Pero el miedo no disminuyó ni un poco, continuó estrujándole el pecho y bloqueando el paso del aire a sus pulmones, provocando que tuviera que tomar varias respiraciones profundas antes de entrar a la choza.

Apenas entrar, sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en Kohaku tendida en la cama y en la sangre esparciéndose lentamente por las sábanas debajo de ella.

No había tiempo que perder.

Rápidamente se colocó un poco del desinfectante que había traído con él y se dirigió hacia ella, haciéndole preguntas a la partera respecto a sí tuvo que hacer algún corte para facilitar la salida del bebé y sí ya había expulsado la placenta, todo esto mientras tomaba su pulso. Aparentemente todo estuvo normal hasta que notaron que la sangre seguía brotando mucho más que en un parto normal, y la placenta fue expulsada justo unos pocos minutos antes de que él entrara a la choza. Bien, entonces esto claramente era hemorragia postparto pero ¿cuál era la causa? ¿Qué podía hacer para salvarla? No estaba del todo seguro, pero al hacerle más preguntas a la partera y al examinar mejor a Kohaku tanteando su vientre para determinar la posición de su útero rápidamente dedujo que su mejor apuesta era la atonía uterina.

-Debe ser hemorragia posparto, una de las principales causas de muerte materna mundialmente en la era moderna.- sonrió nerviosamente mientras contestaba a la pregunta que hizo Yuzuriha, llevando sus manos al abdomen de Kohaku y comenzando a masajearlo aunque no estuviera seguro porque era mejor que no hacer nada. –Esto sucede por diversas causas, no puedo estar seguro de cuál fue en esta ocasión aunque afortunadamente ya he descartado algunas posibilidades y me decantó más a la posibilidad de que esto sea la causa más común: atonía uterina, que es cuando el útero no se contrae después del nacimiento y los vasos sanguíneos que se abrieron tras el desprendimiento de la placenta siguen sangrando. En este caso lo ideal sería inyectarle oxitocina, pero en este mundo de piedra es imposible de conseguir, todo lo que puedo hacer es este masaje uterino para inducir contracciones y devolver el útero a su sitio. Puede que le duela un poco.- apretó los dientes, con el sudor recubriendo todo su rostro mientras se esforzaba al máximo por hacer esto bien.

No podía permitir que ella muera. ¡Simplemente no podía!

A pesar de su gran concentración en su tarea, se tomó un momento para mirar hacia donde algunas mujeres se ocupaban del bebé. No pudo verlo del todo bien, pero era notorio que tenía el mismo color de cabello raro que él. Je, una prueba de paternidad sería diez billones por ciento innecesaria, aunque no es como que realmente la hubiera necesitado incluso sí el mocoso no se le parecía en nada.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió concentrado en su tarea, pero entonces Kohaku habló.

-El bebé…- dijo débilmente. -¿Él… él está bien?- preguntó con sus ojos apenas abiertos, elevando la preocupación de Senku muchísimo más, pero claro que ella estaba más preocupada por el bebé, solo esperaba que eso le diera fuerza para mantenerse despierta.

Lo mejor era que siguiera consciente, incluso para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Y entonces Ruri habló, respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana.

-Es una niña, Kohaku. Tienes una hija hermosa y muy sana.- y Senku volvió a congelarse por un breve instante.

¿Niña? ¿El mocoso era una mocosa después de todo? ¿Una mini-leona? Sabía que había estadísticas de técnicamente un 50/50, pero de alguna forma casi no lo había ni pensado.

¿Tenía una hija? ¿Él tenía una hija? ¿Era el padre de una niña?

Era ilógico sorprenderse, pero por un momento de verdad que se quedó atónito, sin embargo rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió al masaje uterino.

-Una niña ¿eh?...- Kohaku volvió a hablar con una sonrisa suave. –Me alegra que esté bien…- sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y Senku entró en pánico.

-¡Mantente despierta!- exigió a gritos, apretando los dientes ante su desesperación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer en este mundo de piedra? Si tan solo tuviera posibilidad de inyectarle oxitocina… Esperen, el mocoso… la mocosa, ya había nacido, lo cual significaba que ya podía amamantarla ¡y amamantar al bebé liberaba grandes cantidades de oxitocina en el cerebro de la madre! No por nada la llamaban "la hormona del amor", y se supone que los padres se "enamoraban a primera vista" de sus mocosos ¿no? -¿La niña ya está limpia? ¿Pueden traerla?- inquirió sin descuidar el masaje.

-No sé sí es el mejor momento para que la veas, Senku…- murmuró Ruri preocupada. -¿No estás ocupado?-

-Solo traigan a la niña lo antes posible y mantengan a Kohaku despierta.- exigió, conteniéndose de rodar los ojos. –Hagan que la amamante. Amamantar al bebé liberara grandes cantidades de oxitocina, eso podría ayudarnos mucho a inducir a las contracciones para salvar su vida. ¡Háganlo rápido!-

-¡Ah, sí!- Ruri salió disparada a donde las otras mujeres cuidaban de la recién nacida.

Yuzuriha se acercó a Kohaku para darse a la tarea de mantenerla despierta.

-Kohaku-chan, pronto te traerán a tu bebé.- dijo limpiando con un trapo remojado el sudor de su frente. –Ella es muy linda. ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?-

-No he pensado en eso…- admitió respirando agitada, viéndose cada vez más pálida. –Ruri-nee dijo que debería pensarlo junto a Senku… ella dijo que…- sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y Senku de nuevo sintió la desesperación a punto de tragárselo por completo.

-Podemos pensar en eso ahora.- dijo para intentar mantenerla despierta. Sus ojos se abrieron, eso era bueno. -¿Qué nombre te gusta? Puede ser el que tú quieras.- seguía concentrado en el masaje, pero la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. La verdad no había tenido ninguna intención de ayudar a nombrar al mocoso… o mocosa mejor dicho, pero haría lo que sea para mantener a Kohaku despierta.

-¿Qué tal Hoshi? Significa estrella.- propuso Yuzuriha.

-No lo sé…- la forma en la que sus parpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos no le gustaba nada. ¿Cuándo traerían a esa mocosa?

-¿Qué tal Nyoko? Significa joya del tesoro.-

-No en un diez billones por ciento.- que no tuviera mucho interés en nombrarla no significaba que dejaría que le pusieran cualquier nombre absurdamente cursi. Aunque estaba más preocupado por la somnolencia de Kohaku.

-¿Qué tal Tsuki? Ehh… ¿Tsukiko? Significa luna.- hmm, en realidad ese no estaba tan mal, pero no lo convencía del todo.

-¿Qué tal…?...- Kohaku volvió a abrir los ojos, fijando su mirada en la ventana donde ya estaba atardeciendo y se podía ver la luna comenzando a subir en el cielo, para luego mirar a Ruri acercándose a ellos con el bebé envuelto en mantas en sus brazos. -¿Tsukiku?-

-¿Tsukiku?- Senku sonrió ante la proposición de Kohaku. Sonaba un poco raro, pero le gustaba que no fuera un nombre tan típico, podría acostumbrarse a llamar a alguien así de ahora en adelante. –Perfecto al diez billones por ciento.-

Ishigami Tsukiku.

No sonaba tan mal.

-¿Así se llamara? Es lindo.- Ruri entregó el bebé a su madre después de que Yuzuriha la ayudara a acomodarse mejor.

Kohaku la observó con ojos brillantes, mientras que Senku apenas tuvo oportunidad de echarle un par de miradas de reojo en lo que se concentraba al máximo en el masaje uterino, un poco más difícil por la nueva posición que había adoptado para amamantar.

Esa recién nacida… era bastante pequeña, era más pequeña de lo que imaginó, la bebé más pequeña que había visto nunca. No es que haya visto muchos bebés, pero igual le preocupaba que fuera tan pequeña. Esperaba que cuando la pesara y midiera estuviera en los rangos normales para un bebé prematuro de su edad, no quería más problemas.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Kohaku seguía mirando completamente embobada a la niña. ¿Qué no entendía que su vida corría riesgo aquí? Tenía que amamantar ya.

Aunque no debía decírselo de ese modo, debía ser suave y sutil para que tuviera el efecto que deseaba.

-Tiene hambre, Kohaku.- murmuró con voz baja y persuasiva. –Eres su madre, aliméntala.- _ámala, enamórate de ella y libera una cantidad absurda de oxitocina. Ámala y vive. Enamórate y sálvate. _

Necesitaba que ese dicho de que "los padres se enamoran a primera vista" fuera cierto, necesitaba que amara a su hija y liberara oxitocina para inducir contracciones que devolvieran el útero a su sitio. Si no lo hacía moriría. ¿Y qué sería de Senku sin Kohaku? La necesitaba, tenían una hija por criar, tenían que hacer esto juntos y simplemente no podía permitirle dejarlo solo.

Continuó con el masaje uterino con todas sus fuerzas, mirando con temor como Kohaku amamantaba a la recién nacida, mirándola con tanto amor en los ojos que le resultaba incómodo de ver, pero era una buena señal.

Nunca antes había estado tan tenso en toda su vida, de verdad que no podía permitirse fallar aquí. Era un esfuerzo que lo tenía desfalleciendo, pero no bajó el ritmo no importa cuánto tiempo pasará.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, la sangre simplemente dejó de fluir.

Le hemorragia se detuvo. Su plan fue un éxito.

Lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio, antes de anunciarles a todos que Kohaku estaba fuera de peligro. Afortunadamente no había perdido una cantidad suficiente de sangre como para necesitar una trasfusión, todo gracias la oxitocina provocada por la bebé.

_ Diez billones de puntos para ti, pequeña leona. _

Sonrió y finalmente dejó a Kohaku dormir, realmente lo merecía.

-Eres realmente increíble, Senku.- la partera se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha. –Nunca antes vi a una mujer sobrevivir después de perder tanta sangre, pero tú lo hiciste posible con esa ciencia de la que tanto hablan. Me he quedado sin palabras. Solo puedo agradecerte por salvarla.- se llevó una mano al pecho, mirándolo con ojos sinceros.

Ok, tal vez no sea tan bruja después de todo.

-Como dije, no es tiempo para agradecer.- sonrió levemente, rechazando su agradecimiento tal como rechazó el de Ruri antes. Obviamente era su deber proteger a Kohaku y al bebé. –Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, partera. Sí gustas, tu ayuda me sería muy útil.- la mujer mayor lo miró sorprendida, antes de asentir con una mirada determinada.

-Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.-

-También necesitaremos tu ayuda, Yuzuriha. Y Ruri, sí pudieras ir a darle las noticias a los demás antes de que derriben la puerta por la preocupación lo agradecería.-

-¡Sí, yo me encargó!- corrió fuera de la casa después de darle el bebé a Turquoise.

-¡Manos a la obra, damas!- se colocó unos guantes y comenzó a dar órdenes que ellas siguieron al pie de la letra, sin cuestionar nada, aparentemente ya más que dispuestas a confiar en él esta vez.

Les dio indicaciones para asear a Kohaku y limpiar las manchas de sangre mientras él se acercaba a la bebé ya dormida en brazos de Turquoise, que lo miró con un poco de duda.

-¿Si te enseñaron a cargar bebés, verdad?-

-Descuida, practique con un muñeco, ya dámela.- no es que estuviera muy emocionado de cargarla, pero tenía que hacerle algunas pruebas y además aplicarle la pomada de eritromicina alrededor de los ojos ya que había bacterias en el canal del parto que podrían infectar sus ojos.

-Muy bien.- Turquoise le entregó al bebé. –Senku… felicidades, tu hija es hermosa.- le sonrió suavemente antes de retirarse a ayudar a las otras mujeres, dejándolo congelado en su lugar por un segundo.

Bajó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de su hija.

Recordó ese dicho de que todos los padres se enamoraban a primera vista de sus hijos y… no.

No se sentía particularmente "enamorado", aunque sí sentía el impulso de protegerla ya que literalmente era la cosa más frágil que había tocado nunca, bueno, no realmente, estaba bastante seguro que el grafito, la porcelana, algunos polímeros y muchas otras cosas eran más frágiles que un recién nacido, pero sí llegaba a provocarle aunque sea un rasguño a este bebé todas las mujeres aquí presentes lo matarían de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Pero… no, no sentía nada en especial.

La colocó en un cesto que ya tenían preparado para el bebé y se dedicó a realizarle pruebas para darle una puntuación en la escala de Apgar, cosa que debería haber hecho apenas nazca pero no hubo tiempo. Mejor tarde que nunca, pues era importante estudiar los cinco factores que conllevaba la prueba de Apgar para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Como ya llevaba bastante tiempo fuera del útero, ya se había acostumbrado a la temperatura ambiente y sus pies y manos no presentaban una coloración azulada típica después de los pocos minutos de nacer. Eso era dos puntos en aspecto. Su pulso era normal, otros dos puntos. Tuvo que despertarla para la prueba de irritabilidad para medir su respuesta refleja. Ella empezó a chillar de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos.

Sus ojos… ella tenía ojos azules, iguales a los de Kohaku, aunque su mirada le recordaba más a él mismo. Eso lo hizo sentir incómodo y rápidamente se concentró en las pruebas a algunos de sus reflejos, el reflejo de Moro, el de búsqueda y el de presión palmar. Todo era normal, aunque lo incomodó el sentir esa diminuta mano envolverse alrededor de su dedo índice y rápidamente pasó a las siguientes pruebas, comprobando su actividad muscular y su ritmo y esfuerzo respiratorio, aparte de que el llanto sea normal.

Todo marchaba bien por ese lado. Diez puntos en la escala de Apgar, lo cual indicaba que su salud estaba dentro de los parámetros normales. Diez puntos era la puntuación máxima, aunque eran pocos los bebés que la alcanzaban y en ella influyó el factor de que realizó la prueba más tarde de lo que debería.

No pudo traer la bascula para pesarla con precisión, pero por el peso que sintió al cargarla diría que estaba bastante bien para haber nacido tres semanas antes de lo que debería. Sí pudo medirla y también tenía un buen tamaño, era más pequeña de lo que debería pero de nuevo, estaba bastante bien para un bebé prematuro.

Como no dejaba de lloriquear, se la dio a Ruri que estaba de regreso y le pidió que hiciera que Kohaku amamante a la niña incluso dormida, cuidando no despertarla. Incluso aunque estuviera prácticamente desmayada, era importante que la niña sintiera más contacto con su madre y se alimentara tanto como quisiera.

Mientras Ruri y Turquoise se encargaban de que el bebé se durmiera ayudándose con Kohaku inconsciente, Senku volvió su atención ahora a Kohaku, examinando el trabajo de limpieza que hicieron en ella. Al comprobar que lo hicieron bien, y luego de volver a desinfectarse, llevó sus manos a su sexo, separando los labios vaginales con sus dedos, inspeccionando por algún desgarre o algo fuera de lo normal sin importarle los chillidos indignados que pegaron varias mujeres.

Bien que a veces tenía pensamientos bastante indecentes con Kohaku, pero esto era estrictamente profesional, por su salud. Afortunadamente parecía que todo pasó, pero no quería descuidarse, y la anemia todavía sería una preocupación a futuro.

Una vez la mocosa se durmió y terminó de revisar a Kohaku, decidió que ya era hora de llevarlas a su choza porque no confiaba en este lugar tan lleno de personas que en su mayoría no tomaron medidas higiénicas. Era una pena que ya se haya acabado la mayor parte del desinfectante que traía consigo de emergencia.

Aprovechando que Taiju estaba haciendo un escándalo afuera, salió para pedirle ayuda después de agradecer a las mujeres por su trabajo y pedirle a Yuzuriha que llevara las cosas que había estado preparando para el bebé. Ya que Suika estaba allí, le pidió que ayudara a Yuzuriha con lo suyo, y como Francois también estaba aprovechó para informarle del nuevo menú rico en hierro que Kohaku necesitaba a partir de ahora.

Los hizo quedarse un poco más en lo de la partera en lo que corría a desinfectar lo más posible la choza de Kohaku, aunque igual se aseguraba de que estuviera bien aseado todo mientras estaba embarazada pero todavía quería asegurarse.

Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Una vez trajeron a Kohaku y a la bebé todavía despierta, Senku aseguró que todo estaría bien y que él se encargaría de ahora en adelante y todos se fueron, incluso Ruri una vez logró que la niña se durmiera. Todos menos Taiju, pero al menos se quedó dormido así que no le incomodaba mucho su presencia.

Estaba bastante preocupado por Kohaku, esperaba que no presentará ninguna otra complicación y que no se hubiera equivocado en que la cantidad de sangre que perdió no era mortal. Por un momento realmente temió que no lo lograría, pero debió saber que ella siempre fue una mujer excepcional. Ella no lo dejaría solo.

Suspiró profundamente al ver que era el único despierto en la choza. Aunque no pensaba dormirse, no importa lo cansado que se sintiera. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Kohaku esté bien, y también el bebé.

_Tsukiku. _

_ Ishigami Tsukiku. _

Volteó para mirar hacia el cesto donde Ruri la había dejado durmiendo antes de marcharse.

Allí estaba, absurdamente pequeña y delicada. Su hija. Tenía una hija…

"Todos los padres se enamoran a primera vista de sus hijos". Je… parecía que eso no aplicaba para él.

Apretó la mandíbula y se puso en pie para acercarse más al cesto donde la niña dormía.

Claramente el amor a primera vista no existía, por más que Kohaku lo haya hecho parecer así, ellas ya tenían una conexión desde que estaba en su vientre. Pero no tenía ninguna conexión con él.

**_"-¿Lo sientes, Senku? ¡Mira, mira, está pateando aquí!-" _**eso… no contaba… ¿o sí? **_"–Se pone a patear mucho cuando hablas ¿sabes? Creo que se mueve más contigo que con nadie.-" _**era ilógico que ella creyera eso, solo se movían para estirar sus músculos, claro que también podían reaccionar a voces, pero…

Regresó su vista a la pequeña bebé durmiendo.

Ella era… rosa… y ruidosa… y regordeta. Cachetona y de ojos saltones. Y no estaba tan calva como esperaba, dejando ver claramente los mechones blancos-verdosos. Tenía pestañas inusualmente largas y sus cejas ya comenzaban a notarse.

Sentía el impulso de protegerla, cierto, pero no sentía ningún tipo de sensación de enamoramiento. ¿Eso era malo?

¿Algún día la querría tanto como Byakuya lo quiso? Ese amor tan absurdamente inmenso que le daba un poco de nauseas, pero no podía negar que quería a su padre. ¿Algún día llegaría a ser tan buen padre como él lo fue? Sentía que ese tipo de cosas no iban con él.

"_Algo es seguro, esta pequeña leona tendrá difícil que me enamore de ella"_, sonrió irónicamente ante ese pensamiento, volviendo a mirar al cesto y a la recién nacida que dormía tranquila allí, totalmente ajena a sus debates internos.

Y entonces, de repente, ella sonrió.

Y Senku cayó. Su boca cayó, sus ojos se ampliaron y el aire se le atoró en la garganta. Una sensación de calidez completamente ilógica e inexplicable surgió desde su pecho y lo envolvió por completo mientras era completamente incapaz de apartar los ojos de esa diminuta mueca carente de emoción y raciocinio. Era solo un acto reflejo, podían hacer eso incluso dentro del útero después de las veinticuatro semanas de gestación, era solo un reflejo nervioso, lo sabía, y aun así…

La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como llegó y el aire le volvió a los pulmones.

Apoyó una mano temblorosa en la pared por encima del cesto, inclinándose hacia la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Estaría soñando algo agradable? ¿Volvería a sonreír? ¿Por qué quería tan desesperadamente volver a verla sonreír?

Estuvo mirándola por casi media hora, pero la sonrisa no intencionada no volvió a repetirse, sin embargo, se quedó impresionado con las diversas muecas que hacía mientras dormía, como agitaba esas pestañas largas y el hoyuelo que aparecía de vez en cuando en su mejilla regordeta, hasta hacía intentos por chupar su diminuta manita. Era… fascinante. Era su hija, su descendencia, un ser humano que cargaba con la mitad de su ADN. Había nacido, ya estaba aquí.

Y… tenía una linda sonrisa.

Se apartó del cesto bruscamente, llevándose una mano a la frente y soltando una baja risa entre dientes.

Mierda ¿qué demonios se le metió?

-Ah, no, mini-leona.- susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –No te será tan fácil tenerme entre tus diminutas garras…- murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa acompañada por sudor frío cayendo por su frente, ya nada convencido de sus palabras.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a su puesto en medio de la cama y el cesto para poder vigilarlas a ambas, intentando que sus ojos no se desviaran mucho a su hija recién nacida.

No le gustaba pensar de forma ilógica, y esa pequeña leona no lo haría cambiar de opinión… O eso esperaba.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Pasar de capitulos super cortitos a este monstruo super largo... je, espero q no haya sido tan repentino y q el cap les haya gustado nwn

He decidido q voy a terminar este fic en un par de caps mas, así q los capitulos seran largos desde ahora xP No sé si tan largos como este pero definitivamente más largos q los primeros xD

Los amo~ ojala q esta versión les esté gustando :'3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo diez.

Era difícil luchar contra el sueño queriendo arrastrarlo a la dulce inconsciencia del descanso. Sentía que sí se quedaba sentado mucho más tiempo ya no sería capaz de mantenerse despierto, pero no podía permitirse dormirse, no cuando literalmente lo que sea podía pasarle a un recién nacido.

** Síndrome de muerte súbita del lactante.**

La principal causa de muerte de bebés entre un mes y un año de edad. Inesperado y cruel, un gran dolor de cabeza para la ciencia que a pesar de años de estudio todavía lo tenía como algo considerablemente impredecible. Y, honestamente, lo asustaba que pudiera pasarles algo así. No solo porque Kohaku sufriría una depresión espantosa sí eso llegaba a pasar, sino porque realmente sería triste y trágico para todo el mundo, y sí podía hacer algo para evitarlo debía hacerlo y punto.

No toleró mucho más estar sentado sin hacer nada y se levantó una vez más para examinar a la chiquilla y asegurarse de que estuviera respirando.

Apenas verla, notó su mueca de disgusto y alzó una ceja, antes de que un leve aroma desagradable le llegara a la nariz.

Oh, claro. Debía haber mojado su pañal ya a esta altura. Lo cual era bueno, pero… aquí empezaba su papel de padre cambia pañales, adiós al líder científico de casi doscientas personas.

Suspiró, preparando las cosas para cambiarla y una manta para apoyarla allí mientras lo hacía. Luego se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos cuidadosamente, intentando no despertarla porque su llanto seguramente despertaría a Kohaku y no quería despertarla por el momento. Era bueno que durmiera tanto como pudiera.

La depositó en la manta junto a su cesto y retiró el pañal sucio, examinándolo por un momento para comprobar que no hubiera sangra ni nada extraño, antes de dejarlo a un lado para luego poder pesarlo y tomar nota de qué tanto estaba orinando, ya que no tenía forma de hacerle todos los análisis ni aplicarle todos los cuidados que realmente necesitaba así que prevenir a este grado no estaba de más.

La limpió con las toallitas más suaves que había podido conseguir en este mundo de piedra y cuidó limpiarla adecuadamente, lo cual era un poco más complicado de hacer ya que había sido niña, pero aun así se las arregló para hacerlo bien. Aunque seguía siendo un trabajo incómodo y tedioso, pero bueno, deber de padre. Una vez limpia le aplicó la pomada que había hecho para prevenir irritaciones y dermatitis y le colocó un nuevo pañal limpio. Pañal de tela, obviamente. Esos tendrían que lavarse constantemente, a diferencia de los descartables, pero no tenía mucha más opción en este mundo de piedra.

Se sintió bastante orgullo de sí mismo por no haberla despertado, y aprovechó que tenía la báscula allí para pesarla también. Dos kilos con trescientos gramos, no estaba mal teniendo en cuenta que era un poco prematura. Y no se despertó mientras la pesaba, sí que era bastante dormilona.

Volvió a tomarla en brazos para devolverla a su cesto y se le quedó mirando por un momento, viendo sus largas pestañas agitarse con un poco de inquietud. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y la regresó al cesto, no quería que se despertara por su culpa y le quitara valiosos minutos de sueño a su madre.

Estiró sus brazos y bostezó enormemente, antes de volver a sentarse en la exacta misma posición de antes y mirar a Kohaku.

Tenía miedo de que el útero pudiera volver a desprenderse o algo más pasará, así que quería estar atento a ella también. Aunque sin descuidar a la mocosa, claro. Tendría que cuidarlas mucho a ambas las siguientes semanas… y tenía que trabajar en el barco… y terminar la casa… y muchas cosas… tantas cosas. Y no había tiempo para dormir, no ahora, no podría.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, pero de inmediato se enderezó y se dio una bofetada, en serio, para mantenerse despierto. Por desgracia el sonido resonó con fuerza en la silenciosa habitación, y de inmediato el llanto agudo de un bebé se hizo oír probablemente en toda la maldita aldea. Volteó con cansancio a ver a la pequeña removiéndose en su cesto, y de reojo notó a Taiju despertar, pero Kohaku permaneció profundamente dormida. Sí que estaba cansada…

Miró a la chiquilla sin mirarla realmente, simplemente escuchándola llorar y pensando en lo mucho que Kohaku se esforzó por tenerla. Ella realmente dio todo de sí y por un momento pareció que ni le importaba morir después de saber que su bebé estaba bien. Era una leona terca y cabeza hueca… pero sin duda digna de la más profunda admiración.

-Pobrecita.- salió de sus pensamientos cuando Taiju habló, acercándose a la mocosa. -¿Debería… cargarla?- preguntó temeroso.

-Sí no te han enseñado como hacerlo, entonces no.- contestó de mala gana. –Déjala llorar, tal vez sus gritos despierten a Kohaku y ella le dé de comer otra vez.- bostezó, para luego darse otra bofetada (esta vez mental) y dejar de lado el cansancio.

-No parece estar funcionando.- miró ansiosamente a Kohaku -¿La despertamos nosotros?-

-Lo mejor es dejarla despertarse por su cuenta.- contestó cansinamente.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Taiju volvió a hablar.

-¡Senku! ¡Está llorando mucho! ¿Puedo llamar a Ruri o Yuzuriha? ¡No podemos dejar así a la pobrecita!- insistió tercamente.

Él ahogó un suspiró. La verdad es que no podía culparlo por alterarse esta vez. El llanto de los bebés estaba específicamente diseñado para llamar la atención de los adultos y que lo calmaran en la brevedad posible. Y él también se estaba poniendo un poco ansioso de tanto escucharla llorar, la verdad. Pero… quería darle aunque sea unos minutos más de descanso a Kohaku.

-Bien, bien, lo que sea.- se frotó los ojos y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la cesta de la niña. –Supongo que tendré que cargarla yo sí va a seguir así…- hizo una mueca, nada contento con la idea.

Sí bien ya la había cargado para hacerle todas las pruebas que podía, todavía le resultaba un poco incómodo sostenerla en sus brazos. Casi lo espantaba el saber que con solo un mal movimiento podría ser hasta el responsable de su muerte, pero era su hija, así que tendría que deshacerse de esa sensación pronto y lidiar con esto de la mejor forma posible para ayudar a Kohaku en lo que necesite.

-¿Sabes cargarla?- si no hubiera estado tan cansado, habría rodado los ojos ante la pregunta estúpida de su mejor amigo.

-Ya la he cargado antes para pesarla y medirla.- murmuró inclinándose para tomar a la mocosa en brazos. –Pesa dos kilos trescientos gramos y mide cuarenta y dos centímetros, un poco pequeña pero teniendo en cuenta que nació tres semanas antes es una estatura y un peso optimo.- acomodó a la chiquilla en brazos y la meció de la forma más suave y cuidadosa de la que fue capaz, intentando acallar su incomodidad. –Ya debe tener hambre otra vez, sí Kohaku no se despierta pronto y sigue despierta tendré que despertarla yo mismo.- suspiró.

Sorprendentemente, ella de verdad calmó un poco su lloriqueo cuando empezó a mecerla, lo que solo lo hizo sentir más incómodo.

-Oh, dejó de llorar. Qué bien.- después de unos minutos, Taiju se acercó a ellos, clavando su mirada en la recién nacida. –Sé que ya te felicite muchas veces, pero de nuevo te felicitó enormemente por tu hija, Senku. Estoy seguro de que serás un gran padre para ella.- le sonrió felizmente, sinceramente.

Senku se tensó de pies a cabeza ante ese comentario innecesario pero que claro ese grandulón tenía que hacer. Apenas fue capaz de murmurar algo por lo bajo por puro compromiso, pero su mente no estaba realmente concentrada en su amigo en ese momento.

¿Él un gran padre? Lo dudaba, lo dudaba muchísimo. Aunque… esperaba llegar a ser un padre al menos decente. Kohaku ya había demostrado ser una gran madre y eso en solo unas horas y estando medio muerta ¿pero él? Sentía que le costaría mucho trabajo incluso llegar a ser un padre dentro de los estándares de lo "promedio".

Pero… le gustaría intentarlo.

Tsukiku no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en el momento en que nació ni de que la situación del mundo fuera la que era. Ella merecía que al menos intentará ser digno de llamarse su padre. Y… él… de verdad que quería verla sonreír otra vez.

Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con esos grandes ojos azules mirándolo atentamente, con inocente y somnolienta curiosidad.

Ella de verdad que se merecía algo mejor que él… pero debía al menos intentar ser un buen padre. Ella merecía que lo intentará.

Una risita estúpida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la puerta, notando a la reportera y al mentalista parados allí con la cámara apuntando a él y la mocosa.

-¡Has adquirido la primera foto de la princesa del reino de la ciencia!- exclamó alegremente Gen. En ese momento, Kohaku despertó. –Ups, creo que fue mi culpa… Aunque esto es bueno. ¡Más fotos por tomar de la familia feliz!- gritó, ahora haciendo llorar a la bebé.

Senku rodó los ojos, resistiendo el impulso de reclamarles por romper por completo sus objetivos de mantener a la niña tranquila y a Kohaku descansando.

-Dame…- todos voltearon hacia Kohaku al escucharla hablar débilmente. –Dámela. Tiene hambre.- Senku alzó una ceja ante esa suposición sin fundamento, pero era lo más obvio así que no dijo nada y simplemente caminó hasta ella y le entregó a la chiquilla, que de inmediato se calmó al estar en contacto con su madre.

Bajó su vestido para amamantarla con una expresión suave y repleta de tanto amor que Senku se sintió incómodo y apartó la mirada, notando solo entonces que Gen y Minami no habían venido solos, varios de sus amigos estaban con ellos.

-Lamentamos mucho la irrupción.- habló Ruri con una expresión de culpabilidad que Gen y Minami intentaron y fallaron en imitar. –Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien o saber sí necesitaban algo…-

-Y también debo tomarles la foto familiar.- insistió Minami casi brincando de la emoción. -¡Esa bella princesa merece tener muchas fotos en sus primeros días de vida! ¡Es adorable! Y claro que debo tomarle una foto con sus dos padres.-

Senku decidió ignorar las alegres conversaciones y miró de reojo a Kohaku, notando que ella estaba en su propio mundo con su hija, pero también notando los rastros de sangre en su ropa. Eso lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Debía terminar de asearla completamente, tal vez no debería haberle dado a la niña hasta después de eso. Mierda, no lo pensó de tan cansado que estaba, probablemente no debería seguir huyéndole al sueño mucho más tiempo, ahora no podía simplemente separarlas. Veinticuatro horas. Solo denle veinticuatro horas más y dormiría.

Ahogando un bostezo, se acercó a Taiju y le pidió que trajera agua caliente para un baño. Él ni siquiera preguntó el por qué y rápidamente partió.

-¿Y cómo te sientes, Kohaku?- ante la pregunta de su hermana, Kohaku finalmente salió de su estado de ensoñación y la miró con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que era casi cegadora.

-¡Maravillosa! Mírala, Ruri-nee, ¿puedes creer que sea tan adorable y hermosa? Es tan linda que no puedo creerlo. ¿La viste? ¿La vieron? ¿No es hermosa?- Ruri y todos sus amigos sonrieron ante su entusiasmo y felicidad, pero Senku solo alzó una ceja.

Sin duda debía de sentirse de todas formas menos "maravillosa". Perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, debería sentirse horrible y débil como nunca antes. ¿Acaso la oxitocina le nublaba el razonamiento cognitivo? Bueno, al menos era bueno saber que no estaba sufriendo. Pero de todas formas quería hacerle algunas preguntas y necesitaba respuestas más satisfactorias que las que le dio a su hermana, así que se le acercó y ella lo miró interrogante.

-Tú continúa amamantando a la mocosa, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas y examinar ciertas cosas para asegurarme de que realmente estés bien.- murmuró cansinamente mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello para tomar su pulso.

Afortunadamente todo parecía normal, y también contestó a todo bien, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, por el momento.

Luego de que la revisara, la reportera insistió en sus intenciones de tomar la foto, Kohaku hizo un comentario que llevó a Senku a explicarle lo que era el calostro y más importante aún, que ella debería seguir una dieta estricta en hierro y hacer reposo de ahora en adelante por aunque sea un mes para evitar la anemia. Esa era otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado.

-Oh, y es segundo de abril.- murmuró Gen con una sonrisa ante su comentario. –Eso quiere decir que la pequeña Tsukiku nació el primero de abril, el mismo día que tú te despetrificaste, Senku-chan. Qué coincidencia.-

Senku se sorprendió un poco. Claro que sabía que ella nació el primero de abril, pero había olvidado por completo que ese fue el día en el que se petrificó. Una extraña coincidencia. Pero bueno, realmente no importaba demasiado, así que no dijo nada.

-Tendremos dos cosas que celebrar en esta fecha.- murmuró Yuzuriha, que estaba organizando felizmente la ropa que había traído para Kohaku y Tsukiku.

-¿Ya puedo tomar la foto?- insistió Minami, impaciente.

-En realidad no sé si eso sea buena idea.- murmuró Ruri preocupada. –Kohaku sigue con manchas de sangre en su ropa, tal vez sería mejor esperar a que se cambie ¿no?-

-La verdad necesitó darle un baño de esponja, así que apenas la mocosa se duerma todos tendrán que salir de aquí. Ya envíe a Taiju a conseguir agua caliente para ello.- masculló ahogando otro bostezo, solo para extrañarse cuando todo el mundo pareció escandalizado por eso, en especial Kohaku. ¿Qué no era obvio que debía terminar de asearla correctamente para no correr riesgos?

-¿Cómo que tú me darás un baño? Puedo bañarme yo misma.- alzó la barbilla.

-¿Ah, sí? Intenta levantar una pierna.- ella de inmediato lo intentó, confirmando su teoría de que estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre. –Sé que eres una leona y todo, pero perdiste mucha sangre y ya es sorprendente que estés consciente tan pronto, moverte lo suficiente para ser capaz de darte un baño solo podría provocar que te perjudiques a ti misma.- se cruzó de brazos.

-P-pero…- lo miró con la cara roja, pero se abstuvo de más quejas.

-B-bueno, son marido y mujer, así que realmente no hay nada de malo.- ante el murmullo de Ruri para disipar la incomodidad, fue Senku el que se incomodó de pronto.

Ah, cierto. Bañarla implicaría verla desnuda. Lo cual no le importaría tanto de no ser porque ella lo estaba mirando de reojo con el rostro prácticamente echando humo, y ponerla incómoda lo ponía incómodo.

-Oww, eso significa que la foto tendrá que esperar todavía más.- Minami hizo un puchero ridículo.

Tsukiku se durmió poco después de que Taiju trajera el agua caliente para su baño, y después de poner a la bebita en su cesto Senku los echó a todos y cerró la puerta, quedándose solo con Kohaku total y absurdamente sonrojada, evitando mirarlo. La verdad solo estaba haciendo todo peor para ambos con esa timidez suya.

-Oh, vamos, leona, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda.- señaló él secamente mientras preparaba todo.

-¡Es diferente! ¡Estábamos borrachos y ni siquiera lo recordamos!- gritó en un susurro, congelándolo en su sitio por un segundo.

Él se refería más a hace unas horas, cuando tuvo que examinarla a fondo, pero ahora que trajo eso a colación, así como el hecho de que él era el único que lo recordaba, no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca.

De cierta forma era un poco patético que fuera el único que recordará ese momento, que sea el único atormentado por los recuerdos. Aunque ella tuvo que cargar con las consecuencias en el vientre por casi nueve meses, pero igual lo llenaba de un poco de amargura el sentir que nada de ese momento en el que solo fueron ellos dos y un indescriptible placer quedaba en su memoria.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién dijo que no lo recuerdo?- la miró con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

-T-tú… ¿l-lo recuerdas?- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro todavía más rojo. -¡A-acabas de hacerlo todavía más incómodo, maldición!- enterró el rostro en las manos.

_ Ahora sabes lo que se siente tenerlo en la mente a cada momento._

Dejando de lado los pensamientos vengativos, decidió ponerse manos a la obra de una vez.

-Baja la voz o despertaras a la mocosa.- la regañó mientras se acercaba a ella con una toalla. –Y deja todo ese drama, podrás lavar tus partes íntimas por tu cuenta, solo te daré el baño yo mismo para evitar que te muevas más de lo necesario.- masculló mientras la levantaba un poco para colocar la toalla debajo de ella. –Ahora voy a desvestirte, trata de mantenerte tranquila.- cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros para bajar las tiras de su vestido, ella se estremeció y lanzó un puñetazo. -¡Ah!- logró esquivar el golpe apenas por poco. –Oye, te dije que te mantengas tranquila.- se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Ja, la pobre ni siquiera sabía lo muy a fondo que tuvo que revisarla mientras seguía inconsciente… aunque era mejor no mencionar eso o probablemente no podría esquivar el golpe la próxima vez. –Ya te he visto desnuda y también te he atendido en diversos estados de desnudez, estás siendo absolutamente ilógica.- masculló con fastidio, frotando sus sienes.

-¡Esto es muy incómodo!- siguió quejándose. -¿No puede hacerlo Ruri-nee?-

-No, de hecho.- se rascó la oreja. –Necesitó asegurarme de asearte correctamente, e incluso aunque te permitiré lavarte a ti misma en ciertas partes debo supervisarlo, no puedo correr el riesgo de que contraigas una infección.- al ver su mirada todavía repleta de desconfianza bajó la cabeza y suspiró, decidiendo cambiar la estrategia de convencimiento. –Esto es por el bien de la niña, necesitas recuperarte lo antes posible y estar fuerte y sana para cuidar de ella. ¿Podrías dejarme trabajar? Cierra los ojos sí te sientes incómoda, te avisaré cuando llegué tu parte.-

Sorprendentemente, eso funcionó bastante rápido.

-D-de acuerdo…- ella lanzó un largo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Él la miró en silencio por un momento mientras se colocaba unos guantes, para luego acercarse a ella para desvestirla cuidadosamente, evitando moverla mucho e intentando ignorar lo mejor que podía la forma en la que se estremecía bajo su toque.

Observó su cuerpo solo cubierto por un sujetador y sus bragas destrozadas por la partera cuando quiso comprobar su dilatación por un momento, notando como su vientre seguía inflamado y había unos cuantos moretones apenas perceptibles en su piel por la fuerza con la que le aplicó el masaje uterino.

Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de él dejándole moretones a Kohaku, algo que nunca habría creído posible, sin embargo su piel en esa zona era delicada y él en su desesperación hizo uso de toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, lo cual no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para dejarle unas cuantas, leves marcas. Y ella seguramente ni siquiera lo sintió pero… de verdad que no le gustaba la idea de lastimarla ni un milímetro.

Colocó una toalla sobre ella rápidamente para no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo necesario, comenzando el baño con suavidad y sumo cuidado, asegurándose de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para una correcta higiene y también hacerlo con lentitud y delicadeza para que ella se relajé un poco.

Para su sorpresa, realmente pareció relajarse a medida que continuaba, lo cual hizo que todo se sintiera más profesional y le fuera más fácil continuar cómodamente.

El problema vino cuando tuvo que meter sus manos bajo la toalla. Ella se tensó visiblemente otra vez y su rostro se volvió de un rojo profundo. Otra vez la incomodidad estaba en su máximo punto… Pero bueno, tenía que continuar ya sea que ella se sintiera cómoda o no. ¿Tal vez un pequeño masaje ayudaría un poco a que se relaje otra vez? No quería que esto fuera una mala experiencia para ella. Ya había pasado por suficientes mierdas las últimas treinta horas.

Cuando llegó la parte de voltearla para lavar su espalda y su nuca, intentó hacerle masajes para relajarla, pero se encontró distrayéndose un poco con lo tersa que parecía su piel y la forma en la que brillaba luego de que pasará la esponja a través de ella, llenándolo de recuerdos de lo que era sentir y observar su piel desnuda brillante por el sudor mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella aquella noche cuando…

Se mordió el labio fuertemente en reprimenda por sus pensamientos, luchando por concentrarse en su tarea.

Eventualmente tuvo que bajar más sus manos y pasearse por sus caderas, su espalda baja y el interior de sus muslos, y ahí sí que su mente se volvió un completo caos. No ayudaba que ella se sonrojara, estremeciera y hasta soltara un pequeño chillido por su toque. Apenas podía concentrarse en su tarea de ese modo, le estaba costando horrores el seguir de forma eficiente con su trabajo, con sus pensamientos desviándose de ese modo. Podía sentir su calidez a través de los guantes, y su respiración acelerada estaba nublando peligrosamente su mente exigiéndole a gritos el ser profesional, dejando paso solo a recuerdos brumosos e ideas explicitas de otras formas en las que podría relajarla y mucho más que eso…

Sus manos se movieron un centímetro más arriba de lo que deberían en sus muslos y de inmediato se abofeteó a sí mismo y se alejó.

-Kohaku…- su voz salió más ronca de lo normal, pero luchó por aparentar normalidad. –Ya es tu turno de tomar la esponja, a menos que quieras que yo siga con el baño.- propuso con rostro serio, en parte deseándolo y en parte odiándose por ello.

-N-no… Tú… yo… Y-yo me encargó.- se sintió tan aliviado como decepcionado por eso, pero simplemente asintió y empezó a darle instrucciones de lo que debería hacer a continuación.

Se dio varias bofetadas mentales para no seguir pensando como un preadolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y mirar con profesionalismo como se aseaba a sí misma. Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero logró controlar esos impulsos idiotas y asegurarse de que ella hiciera todo correctamente.

Luego de los minutos más largos e incómodos en la vida de ambos, finalmente estuvo limpia y pudo terminar de secarla correctamente y ponerle ropa limpia y cómoda de la que Yuzuriha le había hecho para amamantar.

Una vez la parte de higiene estuvo cubierta, se concentró en la parte de alimentación. Aprovechando que Taiju se había quedado cerca, aunque fuera de la casa, lo hizo llamar a Francois, que vino a los pocos minutos con una bandeja llena de comida, y acompañada de Ruri y Kokuyo. Aprovechó ese momento para darle a Francois un frasco con desinfectante, ya que ella tendría que entrar muy seguido a la choza.

Kohaku todavía tenía que descansar, así que apenas terminó de comer les pidió que se fueran para dejarla dormir.

Mientras ella volvía a dormir, Senku decidió distraerse con los planos del laboratorio móvil que estaba en construcción para llevar en el barco para no sucumbir al sueño él también, mientras de reojo observaba a Kohaku y la mocosa para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien las dos, sentado en una silla junto al cesto de la niña y de frente a la cama donde la mujer dormía.

Luego de poco más de una hora, la mocosa se despertó chillando, probablemente hambrienta otra vez, por la forma en la que su boca se abría y cerraba. Cuando la cargó, se giró hacia él, buscando la fuente de alimento que él no podía proporcionarle.

-La mocosa se despertó con hambre.- caminó hacia ella y se la dio. –Aliméntala y luego vuelve a dormir, todavía no has descansado lo suficiente.- recomendó, frotándose el rostro con cansancio.

-Tú tampoco pareces haber descansado lo suficiente. Deberías ir a dormir un poco, me siento mejor ahora, solo un poco cansada.- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de su hija alimentándose ansiosamente de su pecho.

-Estoy bien, Francois me trajo un café mientras dormías.- bostezó. –Necesito mantenerte bien vigilada por al menos otras veinticuatro horas. Estaré bien.- estaba bien, en serio. Podía aguantar otras doce horas al menos… esperaba.

-Vamos, Senku, necesitan tu ayuda para el barco, no puedes matarte a ti mismo de sueño.- lo regañó, pero sus ojos lo miraron con una expresión bastante suave que lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme.- cruzó los brazos, para nada dispuesto a retroceder en esto ni un milímetro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, bufando, pero finalmente sus ojos se desviaron a su hija y allí se quedaron, mirándola una vez más con tanto amor que le era imposible no apartar la mirada… o eso pensó, porque después de unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a ellas y por más que intentó no pudo apartarlos de allí.

Tal vez sea el cansancio hablando por él, pero era un poco fascinante ver el lazo tan fuerte y profundo que forjaron en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de lo cansada y débil que Kohaku debía sentirse, parecía más feliz que nunca antes en su vida. Y eso era envidiable. Ellas se veían muy a gusto juntas, como si pertenecieran la una con la otra.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿dónde encajaba él en eso?

-Nuestra hija es muy hermosa… ¿No lo crees, Senku?- de repente Kohaku habló, volteando a verlo con otra de esas expresiones absurdamente suaves sumada a una sonrisa llena de calidez.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, mientras una imagen de esa pequeña sonrisa inconsciente destellaba en su memoria adormilada. La sensación que lo recorrió al ver esa sonrisa solo le era comparable a la primera vez que observó los anillos de Saturno con su propio telescopio, ese brillo absurdamente alto proporcionado por las partículas de hielo que eran una parte considerable de sus componentes de inmediato lo maravilló, porque aunque sabía las razones detrás de esa belleza, seguía pareciéndole increíble y hermoso.

-Tan bella como observar los anillos de Saturno en una noche despejada.- murmuró con voz queda, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Eh?- ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose como si hubiera salido de una especie de sueño extraño. ¿Desde cuándo demonios decía ese tipo de cosas? Debió ser el cansancio. Sí, seguramente fue eso.

-Nada.- contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza, ahogando otro bostezo. –Avísame cuando la niña se duerma para así devolverla a su cesto.- se frotó el rostro con obvio cansancio.

Se quedaron en silencio los siguientes minutos mientras la mocosa terminaba de alimentarse.

Senku quería volver a trabajar en sus planos, pero estaba comenzando a ver borroso y dudaba mucho poder hacer cálculos confiables en este estado. Pero estaría bien, solo esperaría al menos hasta mañana y dormiría un poco, pero por ahora realmente debía mantenerse despierto para monitorear a esas dos leonas.

Las miró con cansancio. Ellas se veían contentas y sanas. Bien. Eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

-Senku.- ella lo llamó en un susurró de pronto, sobresaltándolo un poco. –Ya se durmió.- le informó.

-Ah, sí.- se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama, inclinándose para tomar a la niña en brazos, pero en ese momento Kohaku tomó su brazo y lo jaló, provocando que se cayera en la cama de espaldas, con su brazo casi golpeando a la pequeña de no ser porque se retorció para no hacerlo y de todos modos ella la tenía cubierta con su propio brazo. -¡¿Qué diablos, Kohaku?!- gritó en un susurro, un poco alterado de que eso podría haber resultado en él lastimando a la mocosa.

-No vas a dormir a menos que te obligué ¿verdad?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Puede que esté débil, pero todavía puedo mantenerte sujeto a la cama el tiempo que sea necesario y no voy a dormirme hasta que vea que te dormiste primero.- declaró con una mirada feroz.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego sonreír de lado.

Después de todo, este sería un trabajo de a dos, y así como él se preocupaba por Kohaku, ella también podía preocuparse por él.

-Bueno, no voy a intentar luchar contra una leona decidida.- no era tan ingenuo como para no saber que eso era una batalla perdida. –Solo despiértame sí te sientes mal en algún momento.- confiaría en ella. Era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, después de todo.

Apoyó la cabeza en una de las tantas almohadas que Kohaku tenía rodeándola y rápidamente se quedó dormido debido a lo agotado que estaba, encontrando extrañamente reconfortante la calidez que emanaba de la pequeña bebé y la mujer.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo, honestamente.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, se despertó solo un par de horas después cuando el aroma de comida deliciosa le llegó a la nariz y su estómago rugió un poco. Le había dado su almuerzo a Kohaku, así que hace casi dos días que no comía nada.

Hizo una mueca al notar que estuvo todas esas horas prácticamente acurrucado con Kohaku, con su mejilla apoyada en su cabeza, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia y simplemente se levantó de la cama asegurándose de tener mucho cuidado para no perturbar ni a la mujer ni a la recién nacida, sentándose en la cama y observándolas por un momento mientras estiraba sus músculos cansados antes de finalmente ponerse en pie.

No se sentía muy cómodo con dejarlas dormir juntas debido a que había bastantes casos de padres aplastando a sus propios hijos por compartir una misma cama, pero sinceramente no tenía el corazón para despertarlas viéndolas así. Bueno, sería solo por esta vez. Luego se aseguraría de que durmiera más que nada en su cesto, aunque había mandado a hacer una cuna para ella en la casa en construcción pero eso sería para cuando pasaran un par de meses.

Mientras comía lo que Francois había traído para él, no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara cada pocos minutos a donde las dos féminas dormían plácidamente.

Era extraño de pensar, pero se suponía que tenía una familia ahora. Ellas eran su familia. Con un apellido en común y todo. Era realmente extraño, pero no era tan malo como pensó que sería.

Fijó sus ojos en la niña por un momento, viéndola con su mejilla apoyada contra el pecho de su madre, respirando apaciblemente.

Ella tampoco era tan mala a como pensó que sería.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pensando en las horas que habían pasado desde que ella nació. Ya habían pasado más de cien mil segundos desde que nació, ciento cuatro mil quinientos cuarenta y seis segundos, para ser exacto, poco más de veintinueve horas. Y habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde su última toma. Si no se despertaban pronto tendría que interrumpir su sueño él mismo, aunque igual ella debería despertarse llorando si tenía hambre, pero por las dudas intervendría de todos modos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

Dejó su comida de lado y se levantó para abrir, encontrándose con la sonrisa nerviosa de la partera, que traía una canasta con ella.

-Lamentó molestar, pero olvidé entregarles esto antes por la conmoción. Son más pañales de tela, los ajusté un poco para que no haya fugas, ya que es una bebita un poco más pequeña de lo esperado. Con esta cantidad debería ser suficientes para unas tres semanas.- le tendió la canasta. –Ah, y asegúrate de que esté bien ajustado, pero no demasiado, puedes probar si tu dedo entra fácilmente luego de ponérselo, el meñique en tu caso.-

Senku alzó una ceja. No conocía ese truco. Era obvio que el pañal no debía estar demasiado ajustado, pero no estaba seguro del modo de comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- ella tampoco resultó ser tan mala después de todo. –Apreció el consejo, y cualquier otro consejo que tengas también me sería útil.- agregó un poco a regañadientes.

Ella sonrió complacida, y un poco aliviada.

-Por supuesto. Ya le dije a la madre todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa sí tienes dudas.-

Senku asintió y se despidieron.

Aparentemente la casi muerte de Kohaku sirvió al menos para ablandar un poco su carácter y mente cerrada, lo cual era un alivio para la próxima pareja a la que se le ocurriera tener un mocoso dentro de la aldea, si es que no inventaba los hospitales modernos para cuando esa pasara.

Dejó la canasta junto a la pila de pañales que ya tenía ahí y volvió a comer, apenas probando un par de bocados cuando de repente escuchó a la chiquilla chillando. Ya era hora, la verdad.

Kohaku se despertó de inmediato y bajó su vestido para amamantarla. Se quedó mirándola embobada como siempre por un momento, antes de notar su presencia.

-Al fin despiertan.- murmuró él limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo antes de voltear a verlas de lleno. –Estaba a punto de despertarlas yo mismo. La mocosa no puede pasar más de cuatro horas sin alimentarse.- recalcó seriamente.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo te despertaste?-

-Hace unos veinte minutos, la partera vino a entregarme más pañales de tela.-

-¿Ya hay que cambiarla?- se mostró visiblemente nerviosa.

-Ya se orinó antes mientras seguías inconsciente, pero no debe tardar mucho para que vuelva a hacerlo, también pronto empezará a defecar.- ella se tensó, obviamente sin encontrar tan "adorable" esa parte de tener un bebé. Pues lastima, debía acostumbrarse a hacerlo, aunque no tendría que lidiar con eso todavía, al menos por ahora. –No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso por el momento.-

-¿De verdad?- el alivio en su rostro lo hizo contenerse de rodar los ojos.

Cambiar pañales era parte de tener hijos, ya pronto le ensañaría a hacerlo y más le valía no quejarse.

-Claro.- sonrió ladinamente. –Necesitó examinar el color, la consistencia y la frecuencia de la orina y heces, también debó pesar los pañales para comprobar la cantidad y tomar nota de todo. Como no tengo forma de darle todos los cuidados y hacerle todos los análisis que debería, esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle a esa pequeña leona. También debo prestar especial atención al trozo del cordón umbilical en su ombligo y limpiarla con paños húmedos.- debía tomar todas las precauciones que pudiera tomar, en especial los primeros días.

** "Síndrome de muerte súbita del lactante." **Eso era algo que no podría dejar de temer hasta que cumpliera al menos seis meses, aunque también era un riesgo hasta cumplir el año de edad.

Sin embargo, no pensaba mencionárselo a Kohaku. Ella no tenía por qué abrumar su mente con todas las preocupaciones que lo inundaban día tras día. Ella necesitaba estar tranquila y feliz con su hija.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ya era hora de irle diciendo que se mudarían a la casa que habían estado construyendo durante los últimos meses de su embarazo, puesto que no estaba muy lejos de ser terminada.

-Ah, ya veo.- dijo ella con una cara de que no había entendido mucho de lo que dijo. –Debí suponer que también era por una razón científica…- murmuró con gotitas bajando por su frente, pensando quién sabe qué mierdas. Obviamente todo lo hacía por razones científicas ¿por qué más lo haría?

-Por supuesto, y también es con propósitos científicos que vamos a mudarnos juntos.- le informó sin más preámbulos.

Kohaku se estremeció, provocando que la mocosa se separara de su pecho y comenzara a lloriquear. La acomodó para que bebiera correctamente y luego le lanzó una mala mirada.

Aquí viene el reclamo…

-¡¿Cómo que nos mudaremos juntos?! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces cosas sin decírmelo?!- oh, esperaba que se quejara de vivir juntos, no de la falta de aviso. Bueno, ella siempre tenía sus momentos de sorprenderlo.

-Esta vez no me eches la culpa a mí, leona, fue tu padre quien mandó a hacer una casa especialmente para nosotros junto a mi laboratorio, aunque lo descubrí casi de inmediato y ya que planeaba hacer una casa medianamente grande decidí agregar mis propios toques a los planos. Ya está casi lista, solo dales otra semana y nos mudaremos allí con la mocosa.- aunque claro que debía asegurarse de que todo esté bien antes de llevarlas allí, pero idealmente solo debería tomar una semana más.

-Realmente me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras antes, Senku.- volvió a mirarlo mal.

-No necesitabas preocuparte por eso.- agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto, porque realmente no era la gran cosa en lo absoluto. –Preocúpate por la mocosa, parece que ya necesita que la cambies al otro pecho, y no olvides hacerla eructar.-

-¡Ya lo sé!-

Una vez la niña se desprendió del pecho, Senku le entregó a Kohaku su comida y tomó a la mocosa ya dormida en brazos para hacerle un par de pruebas, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Tal vez estuviera siendo un poco extremista teniendo en cuenta que no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que la examinó, pero quería asegurarse.

Por supuesto que no hubieron muchos cambios, pero aun así todo parecía ir bien. Igual mañana volvería a examinarla.

-Todo parece ir perfectamente.- dijo Senku mientras depositaba a su hija en su cesto. –La pequeña cachorra de la leona es diez billones por ciento saludable. Aumenta los gramos necesarios por día y no presenta ninguna anomalía, nada que temer.-

-Menos mal.- sonrió aliviada. –Supongo que seguiré durmiendo, todavía me siento un poco cansada.- se frotó los ojos. -¿Tú qué piensas hacer? Todavía te ves cansado.- de nuevo lo miró con preocupación, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo, ya que nunca antes nadie que no fuera su padre estuvo tan al pendiente de él.

-Planeaba seguir trabajando en los planos del barco, los motores y la estructura ya están listos pero nos queda mucho trabajo pendiente con el equipamiento, el laboratorio, el invernadero, la sala de comunicación, y cientos de pequeños detalles que no podemos pasar por alto. Necesito asegurarme de…- bostezó en medio de su diatriba, provocando que ella lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados. –Bien, tal vez sea mejor que duerma al menos otro par de horas antes de volver al trabajo.- se frotó los ojos. Ya no tenía sentido insistir en no dormir, teniendo en cuenta que ella probablemente no se lo permitiría de todos modos.

-Así me gusta.- sonrió complacida. –Puedes dormir aquí de nuevo sí quieres, realmente no me importa.- hizo un espacio en su cama.

Por dentro, Senku no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo con la idea. Esperaba que esto de dormir juntos no se hiciera un hábito porque honestamente ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que su cuerpo lo afectaba y quería que las cosas se mantuvieran de ese modo.

-Tu colchón es mucho más cómodo que el mío, así que creo que aceptaré.- cuidando que su rostro fuera una perfecta máscara de indiferencia, encogió de hombros y luego volvió a mirar a sus planos. –Solo dame unos minutos, terminaré con esta ecuación e iré.- más que terminar la ecuación, realmente quería prepararse mentalmente para eso.

Las matemáticas resultaron ser una distracción excelente, y como seguía absurdamente agotado su mente pronto no hizo más que pensar en dormir, dormir y nada más que dormir, por lo que ya se sintió listo para recostarse junto a Kohaku y dormirse apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Despertó varias horas después de forma mucho menos pacifica que la vez anterior, con Kohaku llamándolo mientras sacudía su hombro frenéticamente, casi dislocándole el brazo.

Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, mirándola con confusión por su comportamiento.

-¡Senku, es nuestra hija! ¡Está diferente, está enferma! ¡Se ve realmente mal! ¡Ella no estaba así antes!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Enferma? ¡¿Enferma?! ¿Qué? ¡¿Tan pronto?! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se sentó de golpe y rápidamente tomó a su hija llorosa en brazos, examinándola con ojo crítico.

Aparte del hecho de que estaba llorando un poco más agudamente de lo normal (lo cual también podría ser a causa de que los gritos de su madre la asustaron) no encontraba absolutamente nada extraño, lo cual solo lo ponía más ansioso.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó frenético, intentando concentrarse aunque el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho.

-¡Solo mírala!- abrió una ventana para dejar entrar más sol del que ya había por la otra ventana abierta. -¡Mira su piel! ¡Es de color amarillo! ¡Ayer no estaba así! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi bebé, Senku?!-

¿Piel amarilla?

Entrecerró los ojos, puesto que la veía bastante normal. Se puso en pie para mirarla mejor con la luz colándose por la ventana y la miró por varios minutos hasta que finalmente lo notó. Efectivamente, su rostro tenía cierto tono amarillento que antes no estaba allí.

Su postura se relajó como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y no pudo evitar lanzar un gran suspiro.

Ictericia leve, muy leve. Nada raro para bebés prematuros. Tal vez debería habérselo advertido a Kohaku de antemano para haber evitado el casi quedarse sin brazo.

-Me asustaste, leona.- admitió mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Tranquila, esto es solo ictericia leve, es… algo bastante común en bebés prematuros como la nuestra. Es un trastorno hepático que suele deberse a la falta de maduración del hígado. La piel se pone amarilla debido a que tiene un alto nivel de bilirrubina en la sangre, una sustancia amarilla que el cuerpo produce cuando reemplaza los glóbulos rojos viejos. El hígado debería ayudar a descomponer esta sustancia pero le tomará un tiempo volverse lo suficientemente eficaz para eliminarla a través de las heces.- le devolvió a la mocosa y rascó su oreja con indiferencia. –No es nada serio, ni siquiera necesita tratamiento a menos que se torne muy grave.- eso era cierto, pero podía empeorar y tornarse tan grave que presentara problemas para comer y se debilitara, entre otras cosas en las cuales no quería ni pensar. Esto no era grave pero definitivamente no era para tomar a la ligera. –Aun así la monitoreare más, con más minuciosidad, ya que el riesgo existe. Gracias por avisarme apenas lo notaste y por favor asegúrate de estar muy atenta a su piel y cualquier cosa que te resulte extraña, incluso sí es solo un mal presentimiento sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Todo dímelo.-

Ella asintió mientras bajaba su vestido para amamantar a la niña, calmando su llanto de inmediato con eso.

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero confió en lo que dices, Senku. Me aseguraré de contarte todo lo que encuentre extraño.- aseguró con una mirada decidida.

Él sonrió. Todavía recordaba cuando sentía que ella no le daba al embarazo la importancia que debería, recordaba sentirse solo cuidando que todo saliera bien, pero ya no se sentía así en absoluto. Estaban juntos en esto.

-Cuento contigo.-

Los días pasaron y ambos estuvieron más ocupados que nunca en la vida cuidando de su recién nacida.

Senku cambiaba pañales, hacía las pruebas y se aseguraba de mantener tanto a la choza como a ellos tres sumamente higienizados. Oh, sí, hubo más baños de esponja, pero ya dejaba a Kohaku lavar sus partes más intimas por su cuenta así que la incomodidad no era demasiada a comparación con el primer baño.

También llegó la hora del primer baño para la mocosa, aunque tuvo que ser también un baño de esponja ya que esperaría a que el cordón umbilical se cayera antes de bañarla en la bañera que mandó a hacer para ella. Aunque Kohaku seguía débil, ella insistió en pararse y estar a su lado para ayudarlo a bañar a la mocosa, lo cual era bueno porque tener a su madre la mantenía tranquila.

Después de eso Kohaku insistió en ayudarlo con más y más cosas. Él seguía insistiendo en que descansara, pero no se podía mantener "enjaulada" a una leona por mucho tiempo, claro. Y fiel a su apodo ella pronto estuvo caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la choza como leona enjaulada, según el famoso dicho.

Pronto insistió en salir a dar una caminata, celosa de que él si saliera y ella no. Él salió solo para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien en la finalización de la construcción de la casa, pero de todos modos ella no dejaba de quejarse por estar encerrada, así que hizo un trato con ella. Pasaría ese día (el quinto día de vida de su mocosa) haciendo reposo y al día siguiente podría salir a caminar aunque sea por unos momentos. Eso la calmó y la mantuvo en la cama al menos un poco más.

Esa misma noche, después de colocar a la mocosa en su cesto, Senku esperó a que Kohaku se durmiera para darse a su nuevo pasatiempo favorito: observar a su hija mientras dormía.

Lo hacía solo por precaución, por supuesto, ya que debía monitorearla más por la ictericia, obviamente. No es que estuviera esperando ver otra de las sonrisitas inconscientes que daba cuando estaba dormida. Nop, para nada, era una simple medida de precaución extra por el bien de la salud de la mocosa. Nada más que eso.

Bostezó en medio de su tarea, diciéndose que solo la observaría por unos minutos más antes de irse a dormir también, pero entonces captó de nuevo ese gesto inconsciente. Ella de nuevo sonrió.

De inmediato sintió una vez más esa calidez en el pecho, lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que la vio sonreír, y no pudo evitar esbozar su propia sonrisa. Era ridículo lo adorable que se veía cuando las comisuras de su boca se elevaban apenas unos cuantos milímetros en un gesto inconsciente, pero era aún más absurdo su propia reacción ante esa mueca carente de cualquier tipo de raciocinio. No entendía el por qué ni un milímetro, simplemente su cerebro parecía liberar una cantidad absurda de dopamina cuando la veía sonreír, por más que supiera que no era una sonrisa verdadera. ¿Sería alguna clase de instinto paternal o algo así?

Oh, psicología. Definitivamente no era su fuerte en lo absoluto.

Casi inconscientemente, su mano se extendió hacia el cesto en lo que se inclinaba para alcanzarla mejor, llegando a tocar una de sus mejillas regordetas con las puntas de sus dedos. La sonrisa ya se había ido, pero seguía siendo adorable.

De pronto, sus pestañas se agitaron y ella abrió los ojos, y él temió que su toque la haya parecido lo suficientemente desagradable para despertarla a gritos, pero extrañamente no lloró. Sus soñolientos ojos azules recorrieron la habitación por un momento, antes de fijarse en él, en su rostro.

Senku se extrañó un poco de lo rápido que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y lo rápido que encontró su rostro. De hecho hasta parecía… ¿mirarlo directamente a los ojos? Imposible. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que logrará enfocarlo correctamente, y tenía solo cinco días de vida, su visión no debería estar lo suficientemente desarrollada como para enfocar objetos a más de quince o veinticinco centímetros, y él estaba a una distancia del largo de su brazo, que era unos buenos sesenta centímetros.

Tsukiku parecía mirarlo fijamente, atentamente, curiosamente. Lo estaba mirando, lo estaba enfocando, no eran ideas suyas. ¡Ella de verdad parecía verlo claramente!

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento para comprobar esto, ella bostezó y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Rápidamente se quedó dormida una vez más, como si no hubiera tambaleado todo su conocimiento sobre oftalmología.

¿De verdad había enfocado su rostro a más de medio metro de distancia con solo cinco días de vida? ¿Pero qué mierda? Eso no podía ser cierto, no tenía ningún tipo de sentido que…

_Esperen. _

Kohaku tenía una visión absurdamente alta que en su momento también lo hizo cuestionarse sus conocimientos sobre oftalmología. Pero… ¿eso podía heredarse? Maldita genética y su ambigüedad. No estaba seguro, pero definitivamente no era imposible, de hecho era la única explicación lógica. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaría ese desarrollo desde el nacimiento y a medida que creciera, pero sí era el caso entonces sería diez billones por ciento súper interesante de ver. De hecho… la idea hasta lo emocionaba un poco, para ser sincero.

¿Una niña con súper visión de 11.0 en una escala de diez en desarrollo a partir del nacimiento? Definitivamente debía monitorear su avance, era una suerte que fuera su padre y pudiera estar cerca para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Otra cosa fascinante sobre su hija. ¿Cuál sería la siguiente?

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Espero q este cap les haya gustado uwu Pareció q el larguito les gusto así q les traigo otro xD

Y sip, le quedan pocos caps a este fic, aunque intentare hacerlos más o menos de este largo, ya veremos a qué parte de la historia llegamos... todavía lo estoy decidiendo xP

De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me llenan el kokoro de alegria :'D

Para mi queridisima karin150301, quiero q sepas que amo todo lo que dices y claro q quiero saber cada pensamiento que tienes sobre los capítulos si tú quieres decirlos! AMO que me dejen biblias en los comentarios :'3 Y sabes q te amodoro con todo el kokoro, tenemos varios años de conocernos por nuestro otro hermoso fandom y de verdad me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí tambien TTwTT No te contengas~

Bueno, bueno, espero actualizar pronto uwu

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo once.

A la mañana siguiente, Kohaku se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor y de inmediato le exigió salir a dar ese paseo después de amamantar a su hija, pero él le dijo que esperé al menos hasta la tarde. Por supuesto que eso no la dejó del todo contenta y siguió insistiéndole el resto del día por la oportunidad de salir, tanto que realmente agotó su paciencia y le dijo que podría irse después de almorzar, siempre y cuando la niña estuviera durmiendo.

Cuando llegó la hora, se quedó solo con la niña durmiendo en su cesto mientras revisaba unos planos que luego tendría que llevarle a Ryusui y Kaseki. Por suerte todos eran bastante comprensivos con su situación y prometieron que harían todo lo posible por encargarse del barco sin su constante presencia allí, aunque les dijo que podían llamarlo sí surgían complicaciones.

Pero no esperaba que Chrome llegara gritando y estrellando la puerta contra la pared justo en ese momento.

Por supuesto, la mocosa empezó a chillar como si no hubiera un mañana, y Senku no pudo evitar enfadarse en gran medida con su amigo científico.

-¡Chrome, miserable, voy a matarte!- le plantó cara con una mueca de ira. -¡Incluso Taiju sabe que no puedes entrar así al lugar donde duerme un bebé!- gritó molesto, solo para que el chillido se volviera aun más insoportable. Genial, ahora él también la había hecho llorar. –Maldición, justo cuando Kohaku no está…- se frotó las sienes con frustración.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿No que no podían dejarla sola?-

-¿Qué no me ves aquí, idiota?- se cruzó de brazos. –Esa leona realmente es sorprendente, se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor en la mañana y estuvo todo el día insistiéndome que la dejé ir a caminar aunque sea por unos minutos para estirar los músculos. Se lo permití hace dos minutos con cincuenta y siete segundos después de que amamantara y durmiera a la niña cuando tú llegas haciendo un escándalo digno de una manada de jabalíes con diarrea. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí, de todos modos?- preguntó mientras se encaminaba al cesto de la niña y la tomaba en brazos.

Comenzó a mecerla suavemente, sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber contribuido a su llanto, a pesar de que estaba un poco incómodo por la mirada incrédula que Chrome le estaba dedicando, para nada acostumbrado a verlo en su nuevo rol de padre de una recién nacida. Pero bueno ¿qué más se suponía que debía hacer? Era su responsabilidad criarla.

-Tenemos problemas con el barco, necesitamos tu ayuda, así que me enviaron a buscarte.- ¿tenían que tener problemas en el peor momento posible, eh? Típico de su mala suerte de mierda.

-Tendremos que esperar a que Kohaku regresé, de todos modos ya no es necesario que me quedé a vigilarlas constantemente, ya que casi ha pasado una semana.- calculaba que ya podría volver a trabajar aunque sea un par de horas al día.

-¿Y entonces por qué te quedas? Te necesitamos en el barco.-

-Aunque no es absolutamente necesario, todavía prefiero tomar precauciones. En este mundo de piedra es mucho más conveniente prevenir las enfermedades antes que tener que pasar por el problema de curarlas, y en el caso de una recién nacida prematura debemos ser diez billones de veces más cuidadosos, su organismo es aún más inmaduro de lo que ya debería haber sido y ya ha presentado un trastorno hepático que debo monitorear a pesar de que no es grave.- siguió meciendo a la niña, que afortunadamente ahora solo hipaba.

-Ya veo. Pero sí podrás volver a ayudar con el barco cuando crezca más ¿verdad?-

-Claro, pero tendrán que darme por lo menos otra semana y con un horario muy limitado. ¿Qué pasa con el barco?- preguntó una vez la niña dejó de llorar y comenzó a chuparse el pulgar, mirando a todos lados con sus grandes ojitos azules. Se preguntó qué tan bien podría ver su entorno y los objetos a larga distancia.

-No logramos construir la cubierta superior, la estructura se cayó a medio hacer.- las palabras de Chrome volvieron su atención a él.

-Ah, sí, imaginé que podrían tener problemas con esa parte, pero no pensé que iban a construirla aún, avanzan más rápido de lo que creí.- sonrió ladinamente.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no nos subestimes.- Chrome pareció muy orgullo de sí mismo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

-Como sea, el problema debe ser la tensión máxima sobre la ménsula y su estructura en voladizo, por lo que hay que tener en cuenta el peso de los materiales y la longitud de los vanos intermedios. Puede resolverse fácilmente con una ecuación muy sencilla, pero tendré que echarle un vistazo y hablar con Kaseki primero, para estar seguro.- sonrió, emocionado por volver a participar activamente en la construcción del barco.

-Ya está medio dormida.- dijo el otro hombre después de ver a la niña bostezar. -¿Podemos irnos cuando se duerma? Solo se quedaría sola unos momentos hasta que Kohaku regresé.- al escuchar esa completa locura, Senku lo miró con una ceja en alto y el rostro contraído por la incredulidad y repulsión.

-Nunca hay que dejar a un recién nacido solo, idiota.- gruñó intentando contener sus ganas de echarlo de allí para que no siguiera fastidiándolo todavía más de lo que ya estaba. –Puede pasarle literalmente cualquier cosa y Kohaku nos cortaría la garganta a los dos, y eso solo sí tenemos suerte y elige darnos una muerte rápida.- una mamá leona enojada definitivamente no era algo con lo que quería lidiar.

Afortunadamente el miedo a Kohaku bastó para cerrarle la boca a Chrome de una buena vez y acceder a esperar a que la mujer regresara de su paseo. Por mientras Senku siguió meciendo a su hija, intentando dormirla para regresarla a su cesto puesto que estaba comenzando a pesarle bastante en los brazos, pero parecía un poco nerviosa y a pesar de sus ojos soñolientos y los bostezos que dio todavía se mantenía despierta. Y para colmo el castaño pronto no pudo contenerse de volver a abrir su bocota, lo que pareció llamar la atención de Tsukiku, que lo miraba con curiosidad pero rápidamente apartaba los ojos, probablemente incómoda ya que no conocía para nada al ex hechicero.

Preguntó si podían ir a buscar a Ruri, pero Senku dijo que no tenía caso ya que Kohaku no debía tardar mucho más, también preguntó por qué no se dormía todavía y él le dijo que probablemente estaba nerviosa por no tener su madre allí y además le dijo que probablemente contribuía a ese nerviosismo ya que era un desconocido para ella.

-Los bebés parecen ser un dolor de cabeza.- oh, sin duda.

Pero esta mocosa no era tan mala como pensaba… aunque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

-Son un dolor de cabeza, y un dolor de brazos también.- sonrió secamente, empezando a sudar un poco por tener que aguantarla por tanto tiempo. Pesaba menos de dos kilos y medio pero no estaba acostumbrado a cargar tanto tiempo algo de este peso.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Chrome volviera a hablar, tan bocazas como siempre.

-Oye, Senku… ¿Cómo fue que… cómo llegaste a... esto?- hizo extraños ademanes con las manos, sin estar seguro de cómo expresarse. –Kohaku y tú…- oh, mierda, seguramente esto no iba a gustarle. –Nunca parecieron interesados el uno en el otro ¡ella hasta me ofreció casarnos sí Ruri terminaba con Kinro o Ginro como consolación solo porque se parecen!- esperen, ¿qué? –Ustedes nunca entendieron nada de romance y de repente ¡ZAS! Tienen una hija.- ah, ya entendía lo que ese bastardo quería saber.

Y no tenía ningún interés en admitir nada.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Qué fue seducido por la voz absurdamente excitante de esa leona y su cuerpo contra el suyo? Sí claro, porque eso sería _tan cómodo._ ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Chrome al preguntar algo así?

Decidió cambiar el tema a otra cosa que había llamado su atención.

-¿Qué ella te ofreció qué?...- hizo una mueca al pensar en Kohaku proponiéndole matrimonio a ese idiota. –Justo cuando pensé que esa leona no podría ser más ilógica…- rodó los ojos, sintiendo la bilis subírsele a la garganta con solo pensar en ella con… Chrome. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? -¿Qué clase de pobre excusa de razonamiento es ese?- siempre fue ilógica pero no esperó que lo fuera a ese punto.

-No cambies de tema.- desgraciadamente Chrome se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Y desgraciadamente no le dio más detalles respecto a esa estupidez de Kohaku. –Dime, Senku… ¿Cómo es que Kohaku y tú llegaron a tener una hija?-

_¿De verdad quieres la respuesta a eso, imbécil?_

-Ah…- alzó las cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa, decidiendo aprovechar la forma en la que formuló la pregunta. –No sabía que fueras tan inocente, Chrome.- iba a disfrutar esto, sería su venganza por sus preguntas estúpidas. –Verás, cuando un hombre y una mujer están absurda y ridículamente sobrecargados de hormonas como la testosterona, estrógeno, progesterona, oxitocina y…-

Fue interrumpido por un pequeño sollozo que de inmediato lo congeló en su sitio. Bajó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de su hija fija en su rostro, pero ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca temblorosa, y de repente empezó a chillar, agitando los puños.

Inevitablemente se preocupó y se concentró en mecerla con ganas una vez más, ignorando los músculos adoloridos de sus brazos que ya no podían más con el peso extra. ¿Por qué estaba llorando así de repente? No olía nada extraño y dudaba que sea por hambre. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Esto es tu culpa, bastardo!- exclamó Chrome de pronto. -¡Tu cara debió haberle dado miedo! ¡La asustaste!- lo señaló acusadoramente, confundiéndolo.

-¿Ahh?- ¿de qué tonterías estaba hablando ahora? –Eso no tiene ni un milímetro de sentido.- le frunció el ceño. –Estuve con ella todo el tiempo desde que nació, ya debería estar completamente acostumbrada a mi cara.- ¿o acaso su visión no era tan buena como él pensaba? ¿Habrían sido solo ideas suyas?

-Bueno, pero no ha visto esa sonrisa de loco antes ¿verdad? Hazla otra vez.- ¿intentaba decirle que creía que su sonrisa asusto a la niña? Eso no tenía sentido, no era tan repulsivo a la vista ¿o sí?

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Verdad, Tsukiku?- hizo la misma sonrisa que antes, solo para sorprenderse y estremecerse cuando ella estalló en gritos aún peores.

¿Qué? ¿Era en serio? ¿Ella estaba asustada de él? ¿Él la hizo llorar así?

Ok, no mentiría, eso golpeó duro a la minúscula fracción de orgullo paterno que estaba comenzando a tener.

-¡JA! ¡Te lo dije!- Chrome sonrió triunfante, luego se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar sus carcajadas. -¡Jajaja! ¡Tu hija le tiene miedo a tu cara, Senku! ¡Jajaja!- y para colmo tenía a ese idiota burlándose de él.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó irritado, luego miró a esa mocosa irracional con el ceño fruncido. –Tsk, eres tan irracional como tu madre. Tienes exactamente la misma cara que yo, podrías asustarte a ti misma con un espejo.- siguió meciéndola con una mueca de fastidio, observando detalladamente sus rasgos increíblemente parecidos a los suyos. –Bueno, tienes la nariz de tu madre, pero por lo demás la genética te ha maldecido con mi apariencia.- bueno, no exactamente, parecía que tenía la misma estructura ósea de Kohaku, por la forma de su mandíbula y su cabeza en general, pero sus rasgos no estaban del todo definidos aún así que no estaba seguro. Pero en lo demás sí que era prácticamente su copia femenina. –El funcionamiento de tu amígdala cerebral es ridículamente absurdo.- creyó que hablarle la calmaría un poco, funcionaba cuando Kohaku lo hacía, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto con él ya que ella no detuvo su llanto.

Siguió llorando desconsolada, desesperándolos a los dos. Senku no estaba acostumbrado a no saber qué hacer y Chrome desesperándose también no ayudaba en nada. ¿Debería enviarlo a buscar a Kohaku?

Milagrosamente no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que ella entró a la casa justo en ese momento, yendo directo a tomar en brazos a su bebé de inmediato sin importarle apartar de un golpe a Chrome para lograrlo.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué está llorando tanto?!- preguntó bajando una de las tiras de su vestido para amamantarla.

Con la llegada de su madre, la pequeña rápidamente se calmó como por arte de magia y comenzó a mamar del pecho.

El joven padre decidió mantener la boca cerrada estratégicamente para evitarse la ira de la mamá leona, pero Chrome arruinó todo como siempre lo hacía con su enorme bocota.

-Senku hizo una cara aterradora y la asustó.- lo delató sin importarle la mirada traicionada que le envió, el muy miserable.

El rostro de Kohaku se volvió tan espeluznantemente amenazador que Chrome se encogió sobre sí mismo casi echando espuma por la boca y Senku no pudo evitar estremecerse a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que ella no lo golpearía, pero aun así sin dudas las ganas no le faltaban ahora mismo y probablemente solo le bastaría un golpe para matarlo.

-No fue apropósito. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que se asusta por cosas tan ridículas?- ok, tal vez no debió decirlo de esa forma, viendo sus ojos oscurecerse todavía más cargados de amenazas que antes.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo y ya.- siseó ella entre dientes, afortunadamente sin planes de matarlo por el momento. –Imaginó que Chrome está aquí por algo del barco ¡así que largó!- el ex hechicero no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Senku hizo una mueca, mirando a su hija alimentándose abrazada a su madre. La verdad es que le gustaría acercarse a ella e intentar demostrarle que no tenía por qué temerle, pero ahora que Kohaku estaba aquí ya no lo necesitaba.

-Bien, pero regresaré en un par de horas. Sí necesitas algo manda a alguien a buscarme, estaré en la zona de construcción del barco.- murmuró con sequedad antes de seguir al otro chico.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, Chrome todavía temblando de miedo y Senku todavía deprimido por haber hecho llorar a su hija, pero ambos se recompusieron rápidamente y entonces el idiota traicionero volvió a hablar.

-¿Y no vas a contestar mis preguntas?- insistió mientras se acercaban a la zona de construcción del barco.

-¿Qué preguntas?- lo miró inocentemente, indispuesto a darle ni un milímetro de información.

Antes de que Chrome siguiera insistiendo en sus tonterías Kaseki y Ryusui llegaron a arrastrarlos hacia el barco y él pudo suspirar aliviado y feliz de finalmente poder dejar atrás las cuestiones de su vida personal y concentrarse en la ciencia y el trabajo.

Estuvo en la zona de construcción ayudando en la cubierta superior más tiempo del que pretendía, en parte porque realmente era una tarea exigente y en parte porque no quería regresar a su casa para lidiar con dos leonas enojadas con él.

Regresó a casa de Kohaku bastante tarde y muy cansado, pero al menos el agotamiento lo hacía no querer nada más que lanzarse a la cama y dormir, lo que probablemente lo salvaría de tener que lidiar con su nueva familia.

-Construir la cubierta superior fue un poco más problemático de lo que pensé…- murmuró fantasmalmente antes de colapsar en la cama junto a donde Kohaku estaba sentada con gesto malhumorado. -¿No tuviste problemas, verdad?- preguntó apenas volteándola a ver. Ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró aliviado. –Bien. Entonces creo que dormiré un poco.- sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Estaba muy cansado.

-Debería patearte al suelo, pero también estoy cansada.- ella bostezó y se recostó a su lado.

Las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron mientras lentamente caían dormidos… y en ese momento un chillido estridente resonó en la habitación, provocando que ambos se sienten de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Compartieron una mirada llena de frustración, antes de suspirar y arrastrarse miserablemente fuera de la cama para ir a atender lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su hija.

Lo bueno de eso fue que ella ya no parecía rechazarlo de ningún modo y luego de que Kohaku la amamantara dejó que la meciera hasta caer dormida.

Mientras Kohaku volvía a dormir, Senku deposito a la bebita en su cesto y aprovechó para mirarla un poco.

Suspiró al recordar el modo en el que había llorado por su culpa. No quería volver a hacerla pasar por algo así otra vez, ni él tampoco quería sentir que la asustaba. Tendría que controlarse alrededor de ella.

-Lo siento, mocosa…- estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla. –No te asustes por mí ¿quieres? Eres una leona, no es propio de ti. Además de que tu madre, la leona mayor, me matará como sigas así.- rió entre dientes ante su propio mal chiste. -¿Qué demonios haces conmigo?- se quedó en silencio por un momento, reflexionando acerca de lo mucho que le importaba que ella estuviera a gusto con él. Finalmente suspiró y apartó su mano. –Lo siento.- le sonrió suavemente antes de ir a dormir de una buena vez.

Los días siguientes estuvo cada vez más y más en el trabajo, pero aun así se mantuvo cuidando diligentemente de su mocosa y asegurándose de que Kohaku se cuide para recuperarse por completo. Siguió cambiando pañales, empezando a incluir algunos masajes que leyó eran buenos y siguió con chequeos diarios. Afortunadamente Francois lo ayudaba mucho con las comidas y Ryusui, Kaseki y Chrome se manejaban bastante bien con sus instrucciones aunque no pudiera estar tanto tiempo en la construcción. También pudo concentrarse un poco más en terminar todos los detalles de la nueva casa en la que vivirían.

Hablando de nueva familia, Kokuyo se puso un poco más hablador con él durante esos días, por alguna extraña razón.

-…Y Ruri siempre vomitaba sobre mí después de comer ese tipo de pescado, era asqueroso pero siempre lo soporté como un buen padre.- le hablaba sin parar sobre cosas de padres, obviamente, pero aunque ciertos detalles llamaban su atención la mayoría era solamente él muriendo de añoranza por la época en la que sus hijas eran bebés. –Probablemente no tengas ese problema con mi linda nieta, sin embargo, ya que Kohaku siempre tuvo estomago fuerte y una gran salud, en eso es igual a mí.- rió afablemente.

-Esperemos que sea así.- le ahorraría un montón de problemas que haya heredado los genes resistentes a las adversidades de su madre y no sus estúpidos genes faltos de estamina. Le ahorraría muchos, muchos problemas.

-El mayor problema de Kohaku era que siempre se me escapaba, creo que era más apegada al bosque que a mí.- y luego de decir algo útil el anciano volvía a desvariar. –Los niños crecen tan rápido… te recomiendo que disfrutes mientras puedas de la infancia de tu hija, una vez crecen parece que todo les interesa más que su viejo padre.- se quejó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Ajá…- ya yéndose en el barco se perdería al menos unos meses de la vida de la niña, y también estaría muy ocupado reconstruyendo la civilización por muchos años, por lo que no tendría muchas oportunidades de "disfrutar su infancia". No es que eso le pareciera bien pero era una de las consecuencias de traer vida no planificada al mundo por irresponsable.

Bufó y volvió a concentrarse en examinar el sistema de tuberías que estaba casi terminado a este punto.

-Creo que iré a visitar a mi linda nieta ahora. Pero recuerda que siempre puedes pedirme consejos si quieres.- como siempre después de hablar le daban ganas de ver a la mocosa, cosa que Senku agradecía porque eso lo mantenía lejos de estar distrayéndolo de su trabajo.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- murmuró sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sigue con el buen trabajo, ya no te molestare más.- sonrió mientras le palmeaba la espalda un poco demasiado fuerte. –Me alegra ver que te esfuerzas tanto por tu esposa y tu hija. Eres un gran padre.- esas palabras lo congelaron en su sitio.

-Disculpa ¿qué?- volteó a verlo justo cuando estaba retirándose.

-Dije que eres un gran padre.- le sonrió divertido. –Ah, ya veo. ¿Eres de los padres inseguros?- rió divertido. –No te preocupes, sé que puede verse aterrador criar niños, pero todo lo que necesitas es amarlos. Si amas a tu hija, no hay forma de que no seas un buen padre para ella.- se acercó a él otra vez para apoyar su mano en su hombro. –Y por lo mucho que te esfuerzas por ella, sé que la amas mucho. Y eso es la mitad del trabajo. La otra mitad es paciencia y muchas cosas que iras descubriendo a lo largo de los meses y años.- Senku lo observó en silencio, atentamente a cada palabra que decía. –Mientras la ames, serás capaz de todo por su bien. Yo…- frunció el ceño. –Falle en muchas cosas, en especial con Kohaku, pero amo a mis hijas. Y sé que ellas me aman a su modo y son personas maravillosas. Son lo mejor que tengo en la vida y no puedo evitar enorgullecerme de eso.- sonrió felizmente. –Sé que algún día también te sentirás orgullo de ti como padre y de tu hija. O hijos si es que tienen más.- ok, eso último lo arruinó.

-No creo, definitivamente no tendré más hijos.- hizo una mueca. –Pero gracias por el consejo. Lo apreció.- sonrió sinceramente.

-Me alegra.- le palmeó la espalda otra vez un poco demasiado fuerte, pero pronto se despidió y se marchó a ver a su nieta.

Senku se quedó pensativo mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo cuidadosamente, pensando en las palabras que Kokuyo le dijo.

¿Amar a tus hijos era la mitad del trabajo de ser un buen padre? Eso sonaba a algún tipo de cursilería que Byakuya diría pero… ¿sería cierto?

Ciertamente solo deseaba lo mejor para Tsukiku y ya se había encariñado bastante pero… ¿la amaba tanto como Byakuya a él o Kokuyo a sus hijas? ¿Podía compararse a padres con años de experiencia? No estaba del todo seguro cómo se suponía que funcionaba esto de la paternidad.

Hizo una mueca y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Simplemente daría lo mejor de sí para cuidar a la niña y ya, sus propios sentimientos realmente no importaban, era su deber y ya.

Poco después de que la mocosa cumpliera dos semanas de vida, la casa finalmente fue terminada y, después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones para llevar a su familia allí, finalmente tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a trasladarse a la nueva casa. En el camino fueron molestados por unas aldeanas queriendo babear sobre la ternura de la recién nacida, pero rápidamente siguieron su camino y una vez cerca de la casa notó la mirada de Kohaku sobre la zona en la que vivirían, una zona medianamente cerca del laboratorio, una zona que tuvieron que urbanizar por completo a lo largo de los meses que trabajaron allí.

-Este sitio ha cambiado mucho…- comentó con obvia tristeza que lo hizo hacer una mueca.

Kohaku era una chica que prácticamente se crió en la naturaleza, corriendo entre los árboles y trepándose de las ramas. Mientras que él no veía nada raro en este paisaje, y hasta lo veía necesario para avanzar a la humanidad, ella obviamente no veía lo mismo. Y eso lo hizo pensar en lo realmente diferentes que eran ambos.

Ahora se mudarían juntos… ¿realmente todo estaría bien entre ellos? ¿Se adaptarían a vivir juntos criando a una niña? ¿Qué tantos problemas habrían hasta que lograran una convivencia amena? Esperaba que no demasiados, ya tenían suficiente con la misión de rescatar a la humanidad, a Tsukasa, criar a una recién nacida y todo lo que eso conllevaba como para también sumar problemas entre ellos a la lista.

-Tuvimos que talar muchos árboles para hacer más espacio y usar la madera, eso más la constante quema de químicos y metales pesados tiende a ahuyentar a los animales.- sonrió secamente. –La destrucción del paisaje es una consecuencia común de la urbanización, y nos queda mucho por urbanizar así que ve acostumbrándote a esta vista.- odiaba que tuviera que ser así, pero simplemente así funcionaba el avance humano.

Reconocía que Tsukasa tenía un punto al haber perseguido tan ansiosamente sus objetivos, pero esperaba sinceramente que algún día se pudiera encontrar un equilibrio entre la civilización humana científica y la madre naturaleza.

-¿En tu época no habían muchos bosques, cierto?-

-Comparado a lo que hay ahora, no, ni la décima parte.- se rascó la oreja con la mano en la que no cargaba sus planos. –No todo era color de rosa en la era moderna, teníamos casi domada a la madre naturaleza, incluso puede ser que haya sido nuestra tendencia destructiva al medio ambiente el principal motivo o uno de los motivos por el cual alguien decidió petrificar a la humanidad, aunque es una suposición descarada y sin fundamento alguno.- sonrió con una mirada feroz en sus ojos al pensar en el responsable de frenar el avance de toda la humanidad por más de tres milenios.

No podía esperar a llegar al fondo de ese misterio, la idea era sumamente emocionante para su curioso cerebro.

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

Senku lo pensó por un momento.

-¿Cuál creo que fue el motivo de la petrificación?- ladeó la cabeza, pensando un poco más, antes de sonreír y lanzar una áspera carcajada. –Je, lo que crea es irrelevante. Podría hacer diez billones de suposiciones y no servirían de nada. Lo importante es encontrar la forma de entender las reglas detrás de esta fantasía absurda sacada de Dragon Quest, manipularla a nuestro antojo y revertir sus efectos. Y lo haremos. ¿No es emocionante?- sonrió enormemente con los ojos fijos en el camino delante de él, fijos en el camino que le esperaba, un camino que lucharía por superar junto a sus amigos.

Debería estar asustado por querer enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara, pero solo podía sentirse emocionado, solo podía sentir confianza en que ganarían y superarían todos los obstáculos como los habían estado superando hasta este momento.

Y lo haría con sus amigos, lo haría por el legado de su padre y por el legado de toda la humanidad. A pesar de todo el mal que hicieron, él todavía confiaba en que la humanidad estaba destinada a muchas más grandezas. Confiaba en que podrían volver al espacio, volver a pisar la luna y tal vez, algún día, pisar Marte. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podrían llegar incluso más lejos. No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo, y para eso necesitaba a la humanidad, a la civilización, porque no era solo el sueño de un flacucho adolescente de dieciocho años, era un sueño que definiría a la humanidad como especie. Era un sueño que debía ver volverse realidad. Un sueño por el cual daría todo sin dudar.

…Aunque estuviera atrapado cambiando pañales por el momento. Pero bueno, incluso así lo lograría, estaba seguro de eso.

Y entonces un susurro apenas perceptible llegó a sus oídos.

-Tienes un padre maravilloso, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- era Kohaku, hablando suavemente con su hija dormida.

Y Senku siguió caminando como si nada, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran con asombro por esas palabras. ¿Ella de verdad pensaba eso? ¿De verdad pensaba eso incluso aunque era un bastardo que se largaría al otro lado del mundo para perseguir un sueño que ellas ni siquiera entendían del todo? E incluso aunque no lo entendía del todo Kohaku estuvo dispuesta a mucho por él. ¿De verdad merecía que pensara así de él? ¿Siquiera merecía ser el padre de esa niña inocente y sin culpa de nada?

Sonrió de forma agridulce mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el frente.

_Tú eres una madre y mujer maravillosa, Kohaku._

Al ver que estaban a pocos metros de la casa, sacudió la cabeza y decidió pensar mejor en el nuevo lugar que vivirían y las ventajas que eso les traería a todos. Eso era algo mucho más optimista en lo que pensar.

-Llegamos.- informó orgullosamente.

Se sintió un poco demasiado complacido al ver el gran asombro de Kohaku, sintiendo deseos de darle un tour completo. Al entrar se encontraron con Taiju y Nikki que los habían ayudado con el equipaje, y dejaron a la mocosa con Nikki un momento para que pudieran tener ese tour.

Le mostró todo en la casa y también uno de los biberones y el extractor de leche que había mandado hacer para ayudar en la alimentación de su hija. También le mostró la habitación en la que dormirían, y claro que ella no pudo quedarse callada cuando se dio cuenta de que seguirían compartiendo habitación también en esta nueva casa como antes.

-Oye, Senku… Sí esta es mi habitación ¿por qué tus cosas están aquí también?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque es más conveniente permanecer juntos por el momento.- dijo en medio de un bostezo. –Así será más fácil tomar turnos por la noche sí es que se despierta solo por necesitar un cambio de pañal, en ese caso yo me ocuparía y tú podrías seguir durmiendo, pero si tiene hambre iras tú y yo podré dormir más. Es más práctico.- esperaba que lo entendiera y no hiciera un escándalo al respecto.

Cómo si fuera a tener algún motivo ilógico para algo como esto.

-Oh.-

-También tenemos otras dos habitaciones, pero por el momento no tienen camas, no como esta, así que me quedaré aquí momentáneamente.- agregó.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo será exactamente?-

-Unos meses, no estoy seguro…- además, por cómo iba el ritmo del barco, lo más probable es que no faltara mucho para cuando debiera partir. –Aunque de todos modos el barco estará listo pronto.- entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca cuando hizo un rápido calculo mental de cuánto tiempo les tomaría exactamente. –Muy pronto, de hecho, probablemente en otoño sí el ritmo se mantiene.- y eso… realmente no era mucho tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, él con la mirada fija en la pared y ella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era como sí acabara de golpearlos en la cara lo realmente poco que le quedaba allí, con su pequeña hija, criándola ambos como ella merecía.

Tendría que irse y dejarla allí sola con su madre. ¿Qué pasaba si se enfermaba? ¿Qué pasaba sí lo necesitaba? ¿Qué pasaba sí él moría allá y su hija crecería sin tener idea de quién era su padre? Era demasiado pequeña y sí no regresaba… no quedaría ni rastro de él en su memoria. Y eso era… extrañamente más deprimente de lo que pensó.

No quería. No quería abandonar a su hija, dejarla sin padre, no quería que ella creciera preguntándose qué pudo ser de su vida si tuviera a su padre a su lado. No quería ser un fracaso como padre. Pero…

¿Qué otra opción tenía?

-Senku… ¿Qué pasara cuando el barco esté terminado? ¿Qué pasara con nuestra hija?- la voz temblorosa de Kohaku lo sacó de su ensoñación, paralizándolo por completo cuando entendió algo. Algo que no había estado esperando.

¿Por qué preguntó eso como sí… como si fuera a irse con ellos en el barco también? ¿Acaso ella pensaba…?...

No, no podía hacerle pensar que estaba obligada a ir con ellos. Él era indispensable, pero ella podría quedarse, ella tenía la opción.

-Voy a ir de una forma u otra, apenas el barco esté terminado. Eso es inevitable.- declaró firmemente. –Pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo…- ante esas palabras, ella lo miró fijamente. –La mocosa te necesita más que nosotros, eso es un hecho. Sería el curso de acción lógico que te quedes aquí.- diez billones por ciento seguro que eso era lo más razonable y lo mejor para todos.

-¿De verdad?- lo sorprendió al sonreír secamente. -¿Incluso aunque yo soy tu mejor guerrero, Senku?- él se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso. La verdad es que había estado intentando no pensar eso, no pensar en que por supuesto que ella era completamente indispensable. Pero honestamente estaría más tranquilo si se quedara con su hija. –No sabemos a qué te enfrentaras, y con Tsukasa congelado yo soy tu mejor carta en el área de pelea.- cerró los ojos, hablando puras verdades que lo estaban golpeando duro donde dolía. –Preferiría quedarme, por supuesto, pero entiendo que puedo ser un punto clave para el éxito de esta misión.- abrió los ojos y lo miró con pesar. -¿De verdad… falta tan poco tiempo?- indagó con voz apenas audible, abrazándose a sí misma, mostrando que a pesar de su seguridad en que también era muy necesaria en el viaje no borraba su gran tristeza porque las cosas tuvieran que ser de este modo.

-Según mis cálculos, sí.- suspiró. –Y tú aún no te recuperas por completo. Apenas te recompongas, sí es que decides ir al final, deberás comenzar a entrenar para volver a ponerte en forma inmediatamente sí es que de verdad quieres llamarte a ti misma mi mejor guerrero.- sonrió amargamente. Esperaba que ella eligiera quedarse, pero la verdad es que podría ser una pieza clave entre la victoria y la derrota. Y al menos sabía que Ruri se quedaría así que ella podría ayudarlos con esto pero aun así… una tía no se comparaba a una madre. –O sea que tienes dos semanas más para tomar tu decisión, Kohaku. ¿Te quedas con nuestra hija o vienes con nosotros?- de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y la miró con seriedad mortal. –Sí eligieras venir… podría pasar hasta un año o más antes de que vuelvas a verla.- era un escenario terrible, pero había uno todavía peor. –O también existe la posibilidad… de que nunca volvamos a verla.- ante esas palabras, ella se congeló.

Y es que era horrible el solo pensarlo. La sola idea lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo sorprendió, pero realmente pensar que no volvería a ver a su hija, que sería un padre tan horrible, eso era… era… era tan…

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y miró a Kohaku, que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-Yo…- tragó saliva, obviamente sintiéndose en una encrucijada, probablemente todavía peor que en la que Senku se sentía.

-Piénsalo.- la interrumpió, pasando junto a ella para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. –Tienes dos semanas. La decisión depende únicamente de ti.- sin decir más se marchó, dejándola allí parada.

Pero no la dejó sola para que pudiera pensarlo, la dejó sola porque de repente sintió el impulso irrefrenable de ver a su hija.

¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que ya no pudiera verla tan fácilmente? Solo tenía dos semanas de nacida pero fueron las dos semanas más largas de su vida, y todavía había mucho más que podría hacer por ella, mucho más que tenía, debía y quería hacer por ella.

¿Alcanzaría a hacer todo lo que tenía, debía y quería antes de partir?

Llegó a la habitación de su hija que afortunadamente parecía muy cómoda en su cuna y despidió a Nikki, que rápidamente se marchó para volver a trabajar, dejándolo solo con la recién nacida todavía dormida.

Y a pesar de que estaba dormida y podría despertarla, no pudo resistir el impulso de tomarla en brazos y observarla fijamente, casi temblando cuando ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Parecía caber perfectamente en sus brazos…

Y pronto tendría que abandonarla como el bastardo oportunista y egoísta que era. Y ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

No se sorprendió cuando Kohaku entró a la habitación, de hecho hasta lo agradeció mentalmente. Necesitaba salir de allí y tomar aire, aunque sea por unos minutos. O mejor, irse a trabajar para distraer su mente.

Rápidamente le dio la niña a su madre y abandonó la habitación murmurando que trabajaría un poco en los planos del barco.

Pero en realidad se pasó como una hora mirando una hoja en blanco, antes de tomar una pluma y comenzar a escribir sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Pero escribir algo que no tenía nada que ver con el barco ni la ciencia.

**Para Ishigami Tsukiku: **

**Sí lees esto, probablemente nunca regresé de mi viaje al otro lado del mundo. **

**No estoy seguro de qué decir, para ser honesto, pero quiero decirte algo. Quiero decirte todo lo que me sea posible decir a través de cartas. **

**Mi nombre es Ishigami Senku, y soy tu padre. Aunque no sé si merezca que me llames así. Seguramente no recuerdas absolutamente nada de mí, pero escribiré tanto como pueda en el poco tiempo que me queda. **

**Eres una pequeña mocosa de dos semanas ahora mismo y sé que estoy dejando mucho que desear como tu padre, pero… **

**Quiero que sepas que quisiera dar todo por ti, pero tengo una misión muy importante, una misión que no puedo abandonar. Debo salvar a la humanidad, y aunque esto sea por el bien de todos, sé que realmente podría tomarme mi tiempo si lo intentara, pero no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estoy retrasando la salvación de tantas vidas, más después de posiblemente haber recibido una amenaza del posible responsable de que la humanidad se convirtiera en piedra. Simplemente no puedo retrasar esta misión. **

**Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, absolutamente nada. **

**Quisiera poder llamarme tu padre con orgullo, pero parece que ese es un sueño imposible. No te merezco ni un solo milímetro, solo soy un bastardo egoísta que no puede darse el lujo de quedarse contigo pero aun así busca egoístamente a través de una carta que conserves algo de él en tu memoria. Pero no puedo negar que odio la idea de que me olvides, incluso aunque sé que no merezco quedarme en tus recuerdos. **

**Realmente deseo volver de ese viaje con respuestas y poder dedicarme más a ti. Esperó que así resulten las cosas y pueda intentar ser el padre que mereces. Esperó que esta carta nunca llegué a tus manos, pero necesitaba escribirla. **

**-Ishigami Senku. **

Suspiró luego de terminar de escribir eso, enterrando el rostro en sus manos y preguntándose por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta forma.

No se arrepentía de haber tenido a la niña, después de tantos días cuidándola y los pequeños momentos que compartieron, simplemente no podía arrepentirse de su existencia, pero de verdad que desearía que ella hubiera nacido en otro momento, tal vez años más adelante cuando tuviera las cosas resueltas y pudiera dedicarse enteramente a criarla como lo merecía.

Pero no tenía caso pensar en ese tipo de cosas sin lógica, solo intentar hacer las cosas lo mejor posible con los medios que tenía a mano. Realmente no tenía más opción que esperar la respuesta de Kohaku y tal vez escribir más cartas. Escribir esa lo había hecho sentir aunque sea un milímetro menos miserable, aunque no estaba seguro de sí debía romperla o no… tampoco quería abrumar a su hija con sus absurdos sentimientos cuando sea una adolescente o bien una joven adulta.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo difícil que era toda esta situación.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse deprimirse. Tenía que seguir adelante con sus planes y seguir criando a su hija… mientras pudiera hacerlo.

Esa noche intentó dormir pero simplemente no lo consiguió. Planeaba ir a ver a su hija como acostumbraba tanto desde sus primeros días de vida pero Kohaku le ganó esta vez y fue ella quien lo dejó solo en la cama para poder ir a la nueva habitación de su hija a observarla dormir.

La pequeña seguiría durmiendo en el cesto, claro, pero se veía muy cómoda en su cuna así que decidieron dejarla allí por hoy, y como su habitación estaba justo al lado y los materiales no eran insonoros de ninguna forma la escucharían fácilmente si se despertaba llorando a gritos como siempre.

Sorprendentemente logró dormir un par de horas, pero un sueño particularmente malo lo despertó pocos minutos antes de que saliera el sol. Negó con la cabeza y se dio un baño para despejarse un poco, luego volvió a ver a las dos féminas todavía durmiendo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver a Kohaku dormir en esa posición tan incómoda. De este modo no iba a recuperarse más rápido, incluso siendo una leona.

Pensó en arrojarle su toalla a la cara, pero estaba húmeda y no quería morir tan joven (otra vez), aunque todavía quería hacerle una pequeña travesura por haberle ganado el turno de mirar a su hija esta vez, así que fue a buscar una toalla seca.

Al regresar a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a su mocosa revolviéndose. Rápidamente se colgó la toalla al hombro y caminó hacia ella para cargarla en brazos, creyendo que eso la haría volver a dormir, pero ella acabó abriendo los ojos de todos modos, bostezando, con una mirada bastante malhumorada en su rostro, aunque extrañamente no lloró.

Senku sonrió suavemente al verla llevarse el pulgar a la boca. Ella era… bastante adorable, incluso con esa carita malhumorada.

La apoyó cuidadosamente en su brazo y miró a Kohaku dormida en esa posición tan incómoda y sonrió traviesamente.

No lo pensó dos veces y utilizó su brazo libre para tomar la toalla en su hombro y arrojársela al rostro.

Ella se despertó sobresaltada y él contuvo la risa mientras volvía a cargar cuidadosamente a la recién nacida, pero aun así estaba preocupado así que de inmediato la mandó a darse una ducha en lo que iba a pasearse por la casa con su hija a cuestas, aprovechando que a pesar de su mal humor parecía a gusto en sus brazos.

Francois llegó para traer y servir su desayuno y también se ofreció a cargar a su mocosa después de que Kohaku regresara de su ducha y la amamantara para que pudieran desayunar tranquilamente.

Luego de que la chef se marchara y terminaran de comer, Tsukiku empezó a chillar en lo que un aroma desagradable invadía sus fosas nasales.

-¡Se hizo! ¡Cámbiala!- exigió ella alejándose un par de pasos.

-Bien, bien.- resignado, acercó el bolso que siempre llevaba a todas partes con todo lo que necesitaba para la niña. –Sin embargo, leona, pronto deberé de volver a trabajar en el barco a tiempo completo y ya no podré estar tanto aquí, así que no te salvaras de tener que cambiarla tú.- le sonrió burlonamente ante su mueca de espanto. En serio necesitaba empezar a acostumbrarse más a este lado de la paternidad. –Ugh.- aunque honestamente ni siquiera él terminaba de acostumbrarse. –Es increíble que de algo tan lindo salga algo tan repulsivo.- y la muy descarada pequeña leona se atrevía a mirarlo con pucheros adorables mientras destruía su sentido del olfato. –Apestas, mocosa.- se cubrió la nariz con dos dedos mientras retiraba el pañal sucio y lo dejaba a un lado.

Afortunadamente con la practica cada vez podía pasar por este horrible proceso más y más rápido, y pronto se la regresó a su madre diciéndole que luego de la llevara para poder bañarla y se retiró llevándose el pañal sucio para darse a otra desagradable tarea de examinar las heces, aunque empezaría a bajar la frecuencia con que lo hacía pero todavía no quería descuidarse por si tenía algún tipo de problema intestinal. No debía descuidar absolutamente nada.

Luego de encargarse de eso y preparar las cosas para el baño recibieron la visita de Suika que, después de que terminara de bañar a la mocosa, le dio la idea de que ya podría comenzar a hacer juguetes para su hija.

Una vez la regresó a los brazos de su madre rápidamente se marchó a seguir trabajando en el barco, pero también estaba emocionado por la idea que se le había ocurrido. Normalmente no creía que hacer juguetes para niños sería tan divertido, pero con todas las posibilidades que se le pasaba por la mente hasta estaba comenzando a emocionarse.

No se contuvo y apenas tuvo un momento libre empezó a hacer planos para un móvil para bebés, ayudado del mangaka, aprovechando que ahora la mocosa tenía su propia cuna. Y hasta se le ocurrió que le agregaría brillantina, por las dudas de que su visión no fuera tan buena como sospechaba que era. No estaba de más asegurarse.

Después de otro par de horas trabajando en el barco, se le pasó la hora explicándole a Chrome y Kaseki lo que quería que hicieran y los materiales que necesitaba para la brillantina, y tal vez se habría quedado más tiempo de no ser porque Ruri se apareció preguntándole si no había regresado con su hermana, a lo que rápidamente le explicó unas últimas cosas a sus compañeros científicos-artesanos antes de correr a la casa donde Kohaku probablemente lo esperaría molesta porque había prometido regresar al atardecer y se había pasado por varias horas.

Por suerte ella solo lo miró mal, pero no se quejó y simplemente le dijo que ya era hora de cenar lo que Francois cocinó para ellos, aprovechando que su hija estaba dormida en ese momento.

Cuando probó la comida, se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba un poco fría cuando el platillo era caliente, y miró de reojo a Kohaku que mantenía los ojos fijos en su hija, muriendo de ternura por las muecas que ella hacía mientras dormía.

Mantuvo su mirada en ella por un momento, sorprendiéndose de que todo parecía indicar que lo había esperado para cenar. Esa leona con un gran apetito había pospuesto el comer la deliciosa comida de Francois ¿para esperarlo? Incluso aunque estaba molesta con él por no haber regresado a la hora que dijo que regresaría, de todos modos lo espero, y no por modales, porque eso no era parte importante de esta cultura primitiva, sino porque simplemente quería cenar con él.

Aparentemente se quedó mirándola más tiempo del que pensó, porque pronto ella notó su mirada y volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo, Senku?- lo miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.

Y él, por algún motivo inexplicable, se quedó sin aliento por un momento, antes de reír entre dientes y negar con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en calentar esta cosa, sabe mejor caliente.- murmuró con gotitas bajando por su rostro.

Aprovechó esa excusa para salir de allí por un momento, tomando su plato para calentar los dos ya que estaba. Simplemente necesitaba salir de allí, no estar en su presencia por un momento. Pero no se molestó en pensar en los extraños pensamientos que se le habían pasado por la cabeza por un segundo. No necesitaba ese tipo de mierdas ilógicas, muchas gracias.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante exigentes y difíciles, estaban aprendiendo juntos a cuidar de su mocosa, aprendiendo cosas de ella y de ellos mismos, intentaban llegar a un mejor horario para repartirse las horas de sueño perdidas pero mayormente ambos con mucha suerte alcanzaban a tener cuatro horas de sueño, con mucha, mucha suerte, todo mientras Kohaku terminaba de recuperarse por completo y él trabajaba en el barco, aunque tomándose pequeños momentos para trabajar en el juguete para su mocosa junto a Chrome y el viejo Kaseki.

Estaba un poco emocionado por su reacción ante esa cosa, tal vez le gustara o tal vez no llamaría su atención en absoluto, pero de verdad esperaba que al menos sirviera para entretenerla.

Pensó que sí estuvieran en el mundo moderno, probablemente estaría llena de juguetes incluso desde antes que naciera, pero por ahora todo lo que tenía eran los peluches que Yuzuriha había hecho para ella, aunque eran cosas que probablemente no sabría apreciar hasta que creciera más.

Luego de que cumpliera tres semanas de nacida, el día después a eso de hecho, o más bien la madrugada, Tsukiku se puso especialmente irritable y no los dejó dormir a ninguno de los dos por horas.

-¿Segura que no quieres comer más?- eran las seis de la mañana y desde las cuatro que no los dejaba pegar un ojo, haciendo intervalos entre estar malhumorada y llorar a gritos.

-Ha estado rechazando el pecho la última media hora ¿por qué aceptaría ahora, leona?- murmuró Senku frotando sus sienes, irritado y cansado en la misma medida, pero también empezando a preocuparse un poco. –A ver, dámela.- le extendió los brazos. Kohaku se la entregó y ambos se sorprendieron cuando se calmó inmediatamente. –Ah, vaya… ¿Solo quería estar conmigo?- alzó una ceja, incrédulo... aunque eso lo llenó de un extraño sentimiento cálido que casi lo hizo sonreír, pero se contuvo y miró con seriedad a Kohaku. –Sí ese es el caso entonces tú ve a dormir, necesitas estar en el mejor estado de salud posible ya que estás amamantando.- sí uno de los dos tenía que soportar el insomnio, prefería que fuera él.

-Ok…- no menos cansada que él, Kohaku dio media vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos, pero entonces el chillido potente y desconsolado volvió a resonar. –Mierda.- volvió sobre sus pasos inmediatamente. -¿Qué sucede, bebé?- preguntó desesperada, intentando hacerle caras graciosas para distraerla y que deje de llorar, pero ella continuó. –Agh, mejor dámela.- un poco decepcionado (aunque no lo admitiría) él se la dio y, sorpresa, Tsukiku dejó de llorar inmediatamente. –Oh, ¿querías volver con mamá?- sonrió enternecida.

Bueno, era obvio que prefería estar con su madre, así que Senku solo hizo una mueca y agradeció que el llanto se haya detenido.

-Al fin se calla. Qué pulmones.- se frotó los oídos, retrocediendo un par de pasos. De pronto, los chillidos volvieron a estallar. -¡Agh! ¡¿Ahora qué?!- gritó en un susurro, volviendo a desesperarse.

-Bebé, tranquila, por favor.- Kohaku parecía a un pelo de ponerse a llorar con ella. -¡Senku! ¿Qué es lo quiere? ¿No puedes saberlo con ciencia?- lloriqueó meciendo suavemente a la niña.

-La ciencia es ciencia, no una puta esfera mágica de los milagros.- se frotó los ojos, solo para darse una bofetada mental y gritarse a sí mismo por hablar con brusquedad. No debía dejar que el sueño lo superara. –Tal vez deberíamos llamar al mentalista, aunque no creo que tenga muy estudiada la psicología de los bebés.- sonrió secamente, esperando que sea solo malhumor y no algo peor.

-¿Qué tal Francois? Ella es muy buena calmándola.-

-Puede que ayuden, puede que no. Lo cierto es que los bebés son totalmente impredecibles.- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, lanzando un gran suspiro. –Ya la has visto, llora y se calma, vuelve a llorar, vuelve a calmarse y entonces llora todavía más fuerte.- se jaló los cabellos apretando fuertemente los dientes, maldiciendo que esa niña parecía ser tan irracional como su madre. –Cuando me la diste, pensé…- se calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de algo.

Su hija se calmó cuando Kohaku se la dio y volvió a llorar cuando ella se alejó, y luego lloró al estar en brazos de su madre pero solo cuando él se alejó. Eso significaba que…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella curiosa y cansada.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó triunfante. –Creo que ya sé lo que quiere.- se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándolos con sus estómagos casi al ras y su hija en medio de ellos presionada contra sus pechos. Sus chillidos cesaron de inmediato, comprobando su teoría. –Ah… así que era eso.- bien, tal vez ella no sea tan irracional después de todo. –Tenía razón.- rió entre dientes, complacido de poder leer las intenciones de esa pequeña chillona exigente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó totalmente perdida. -¿Qué quiere?-

-Solo esto.- los señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. –Nos quiere a los dos. Quiere que estemos con ella juntos.-

-¡Oh!- la miró sorprendida, notando que ahora tenía su pulgarcito en su boca y parecía lista para dormirse finalmente. -¿Solo eso?-

Senku contuvo una risa, de repente de un excelente humor. Su hija quería estar con ambos, con su madre y su padre.

Aquí es donde él encajaba.

-Los bebés son tan absurdamente complicados como absurdamente simples.- resopló divertido. –O tal vez simplemente nuestra mocosa ya es demasiado caprichosa. Ja, bromeó, es imposible malcriar a un recién nacido.- rió entre dientes. –Aprovechemos que se está durmiendo y vamos a la cama.-

Se las arreglaron para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación manteniéndose ambos en contacto con la mocosa y de inmediato la recostaron en su cómoda cama con su mocosa ya dormida en medio de ellos.

Kohaku se durmió al instante, pero Senku, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, se quedó mirando a su hija otro rato, y logró captar otra de esas sonrisas inconscientes que daba en medio de su sueño, cosa que de inmediato lo hizo sonreír con suavidad, y mucha de esa calidez volvió a su pecho, abrumándolo con alegría de saber que esa pequeña leona se sentía cómoda con él, demandaba su atención y lo necesitaba.

Y una pregunta que había estado flotando en el fondo de su mente volvió a invadirlo con fuerza.

¿Amaba a su hija tanto como Byakuya lo amaba? ¿Amaba a su hija lo suficiente como para considerar hecha al menos la mitad de su trabajo como padre decente? Eso sonaba tan ambiguo e ilógico… y la palabra "amor" siempre le dio nauseas, pero sabía que amaba a su padre, y al menos eso se admitía a sí mismo aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta desde que tenía memoria.

Pero al pensar en decir que amaba a su hija todavía se sentía incómodo, incluso en solo admitirlo mentalmente. Pero también sabía que no podía negar sentir… ya saben, un cariño de proporciones exageradamente gigantescas hacia ella. Y…

Agh, se sentía incomodo de solo pensar en eso. Y estaba cansado, así que solo negó con la cabeza y se acomodó para dormirse de una vez.

Mañana también tendría mucho trabajo.

Despertó por causa de Francois que traía su desayuno, y como había dormido menos que Kohaku apenas era capaz de abrir los ojos, o al menos no hasta que los chillidos molestos de su hija se hicieron escuchar probablemente en todo el reino científico.

Luego de la difícil noche anterior, ambos estaban casi muertos en vida, pero afortunadamente la chef se ofreció a sostenerla mientras desayunaban, aunque con lo pegada que parecía a ellos últimamente Senku dudaba que quisiera estar con otra persona.

Se sorprendió cuando dejó que Francois la cargara como si fuera su segunda madre, calmándose al instante.

Ni con él hacía eso tan rápido…

-Gracias…- murmuraron los dos tan impresionados como agradecidos.

-Francois es realmente maravillosa.- murmuró Kohaku luego de que comieran.

-Sí, aunque ya debe ponerse a trabajar para llenar nuestras reservas en el barco, así que no podremos abusar mucho de su amabilidad.- masculló Senku, tomando su tercera taza de café. –Por cierto… Si estás pensando en eso ¿verdad? En la decisión que tomaras.- la miró seriamente, aprovechando que salió el tema para preguntarle eso que había estado preocupándolo tanto.

-Lo estoy pensando.- asintió lentamente. –Aún no… aún no me decido.- sorbió nerviosamente su jugo de frutas.

-Tienes otra semana más.- ahogó un suspiro, conteniendo sus ganas de intentar convencerla de que debería quedarse. Era su decisión, no sería justo que manipulara su mente para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. –Piénsalo bien.- terminó su café y se puso en pie. –Veamos sí la mocosa se calmó un poco, porque sí va a seguir llorando así todo el día dudo poder ir a trabajar en el barco.- rascó su oído con cansancio.

-Bien.- terminó su jugo y lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde Francois tenía a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

-Intente ponerla en su cesto y se despertó inquieta al instante.- informó al verlos.

-Debe gustarle el contacto piel con piel.- supuso él. –Aparentemente a los bebés les gusta sentir la calidez y escuchar los latidos del corazón o alguna mierda de esas.- bostezó. –Demonios, planeaba ir a ayudar con el barco hoy, pero estoy tan cansado que no serviría de nada.- rió entre dientes. –Creo que mejor me quedaré a intentar dormir, cosa que dudo lograr porque seguramente la mocosa no tardara en despertar de nuevo.- sus hombros se desplomaron.

¿La paternidad siempre sería así de difícil?

-Sí me lo permiten, no me importaría quedarme un par de horas con ella.- ofreció Francois sonriendo amablemente.

Los dos padres la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Lo harías? Pero…- Kohaku se mostró un poco insegura.

-No es una mala idea… viendo que Tsukiku parece tan cómoda con ella.- murmuró Senku, frotando su barbilla. –Y ya hemos preparado un par de biberones con leche materna por si tiene hambre, así que técnicamente no habría ningún problema. Pero…- apartó la mirada, intentando no pensar en el pequeño pellizco de molestia que sentía al ver que su hija parecía más a gusto con alguien con quien apenas interactuaba antes que él, su propio padre.

Francois sonrió, luciendo divertida.

-No tengo ninguna intención de robarles a su bebé, sí eso es lo que les preocupa.- Senku y Kohaku se estremecieron.

-¡Claro que eso no me preocupa!- gritaron a susurros, un poco demasiado a la defensiva.

-Ella estará bien conmigo mientras ustedes descansan un par de horas. Estaré libre hasta las once, ya que el almuerzo se sirve a las doce y media, por lo que podrán dormir un buen par de horas. Una vez despierten se las devolveré y ella seguirá amándolos, son sus padres, después de todo.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a retirarse de la habitación llevando el bolso con todo lo que la bebé podría necesitar con ella. –Dulces sueños, los despertare sí los necesito.- cerró la puerta suavemente al marcharse aun con sus brazos ocupados por la mocosa y el bolso.

-Ni siquiera nos dio una opción al respecto.- murmuró Kohaku con gotitas bajando por su sien.

-Debemos vernos como un par de mierdas para que ofrezca tan amablemente su ayuda y gratuita.- rió Senku frotando su rostro, intentando no pensar en el discurso de la eficiente mayordomo. –Como sea, es un hecho que necesitamos dormir más, en especial tú, que necesitas recuperarte lo antes posible.- volvió a recostarse en la cama. -¿Vienes o qué?-

-Umm… sí.- se recostó a su lado, guardando su distancia. –Bueno… solo serán un par de horas.- bostezó y rápidamente cayó dormida, igual que Senku.

Ambos estaban realmente agotados.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera muerto de cansancio se permitió dormir demasiado. Era consciente de que tenía cierta tarea que terminar ese mismo día.

Despertó solo un par de horas después, con el rostro de Kohaku a pocos centímetros del suyo, pero eso ya no era una imagen extraña. De hecho se tomó un momento para reflexionar lo rápido que se acostumbró a despertar junto a ella.

Era extraño, pero después de tener sexo con ella realmente habían pocas cosas más intimas que eso, tal vez por esa razón no se sentía incomodo con esta nueva proximidad entre ellos.

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza, antes de levantarse y preparar sus cosas para volver a trabajar. Miró por última vez el rostro dormido y pacifico de Kohaku antes de sonreír y salir cerrando la puerta suavemente, sin querer despertar. Ella merecía dormir más que él.

Se encontró a Francois adelantando la preparación del almuerzo mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante en Tsukiku dormida en su cesto, tan eficiente como siempre.

-Veo que ya se despertó, Senku-sama. Imaginé que esto podría pasar así que le prepare un almuerzo para llevar.- señaló lo que probablemente era un tazón con carne asada y vegetales cocidos cuidadosamente envuelto con hojas grandes. –Su hija sigue dormida como el ángel que es. Por cierto, tiene una hermosa sonrisa mientras duerme.- sonrió suavemente sin apartar los ojos de la comida, aunque mirando de reojo con dulzura a la recién nacida dormida.

_Mierda, me perdí verla sonreír mientras duerme… _

Carraspeó y tomó el plato que preparó para él, mirando de reojo a su mocosa durmiendo tan profundamente como su madre.

_De tal leona, tal leoncita. _

Rió entre dientes ante su mala broma mental y miró sinceramente agradecido a Francois.

-Gracias. Me iré ahora.- se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo. –Cuando Kohaku despierte, dile que me fui poco antes de que se despertara.- Francois lo miró con una ceja en alto. –Por favor.-

Ella suspiró.

-Por supuesto. Puede ir tranquilo.-

Él asintió y le dedicó otra mirada a su mocosa antes de finalmente retirarse de la casa para ir a la zona de construcción de barco, muy motivado a terminar el juguete para esa pequeña dormilona hoy mismo.

Apenas llegó lo jalaron para ayudar en diversos pequeños detalles que los trabajadores no sabían cómo resolver. Y estuvo un buen par de horas ayudando en todo tipo de cosas para finalizar con la estructura principal hasta que finalmente dejó instrucciones claras de trabajos mecánicos que los trabajadores podían realizar sin su constante vigilancia. Luego le encargó varias tareas a Chrome para que supervisara en su ausencia y fue a buscar a Kaseki, que afortunadamente ya tenía totalmente listo el móvil para bebés, pintado como le dijo y todo. ¡Como era de esperarse del genio artesano, por supuesto!

La brillantina ya estaba lista, solo necesitaba aplicarla cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no se desprenda ni un poco, puesto que esas mierdas solían intoxicar niños, aunque era menos letal que la purpurina y mayormente en niños en edad preescolar, pero aun así se cortaría las manos antes de hacer algo que arriesgue de cualquier forma la salud de su mocosa.

Le tomó más tiempo de lo que pensó, pero finalmente terminó y fue ayudar un poco más en el barco mientras dejaba secar, lo cual no debería tomar mucho.

Una vez consideró que pasó el tiempo suficiente, puso un bolso el juguete y llamó por Chrome y Kaseki, planeando darles una sorpresa con la brillantina también a ellos, y también mandó a llamar a Suika, ya que fue gracias a ella que tuvo la idea en primer lugar, aparte de que tenía el presentimiento de que también le gustaría ver algo tan llamativo.

Aunque lo que más quería era ver la reacción de Kohaku.

Pero claro que la más importante era la de su mocosa. Se preguntaba si le gustaría su juguete, cuál sería su reacción al ver algo que se la pasó días haciendo junto a sus compañeros artesanos específicamente para ella, para entretenerla. Y los bebés eran impredecibles, así que por lo que sabía podría odiarlo y llorar cada vez que se lo pusiera delante… Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Honestamente quería que le gustara, que sus curiosos, grandes y brillantes ojos azules se entretuvieran con el movimiento. Quería hacer algo bueno por ella…

Una vez llegó a la casa, aunque estaba nervioso, estaba más que nada emocionado por mostrar su nueva creación a todos.

-¿La mocosa está dormida?- preguntó al ver a Kohaku en la cocina meciendo el cesto de su hija.

-No. He estado intentando que se duerma como por una hora.- hizo una mueca. –Parece malhumorada, pero por suerte no está llorando.- miró frustrada al cesto.

Ok, que esté malhumorada le dio mala espina, pero era bueno que estuviera despierta.

-Excelente, quédense aquí.- mandó mientras se marchaba escaleras arriba llevando su bolso con el móvil dentro consigo.

Entró a la habitación de la niña y de inmediato colocó el móvil en su lugar y lo probó un poco, sonriendo cuando funcionó tal como lo esperaba.

Tomó aire y bajó a llamarlos a todos para que subieran antes de regresar, apoyándose contra la puerta y preparándose mentalmente para la posibilidad de que su hija despreciara el juguete. Al menos lo intentó, y quizás cuando creciera más le gustaría, así que de todos modos no sería una completa derrota.

¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez le guste.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Senku?- una vez subieron las escaleras, Kohaku lo miró con ojos entornados mientras mecia a su hija en sus brazos.

-Ya lo verás. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre juegos para la mocosa? Bueno, dije que le conseguiría juguetes. Y aquí tiene el primero.- abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tsukiku, expectante por la reacción de todos.

Kohaku entró a la habitación y al fijar sus ojos en la cuna jadeó.

Todos miraron asombrados al juguete, con los ojos muy abiertos, maravillados con el brillo que irradiaba, incluso Chrome y Kaseki que hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble, Senku!- Kohaku sonrió enormemente, luego bajo la mirada hacia Tsukiku, que se veía malhumorada. -¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es un móvil para bebés, por supuesto. Es absurdamente fácil de hacer, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo yo mismo y recurrí a la ayuda de mis compañeros artesanos.- sonrió mirando orgullosamente a Chrome y Kaseki.

-Sí, nosotros lo hicimos.- murmuró Chrome con la boca abierta. -¡Pero no era así antes! ¡Ahora es más… es más…!...-

-Brillante.- completó Kaseki. –Increíble. ¿Cómo le diste ese brillo a mi creación para la pequeñita? Es realmente impresionante.-

-Es simple brillantina.- Senku rió entre dientes. –La visión del recién nacido no es como la nuestra, su cerebro no está lo suficientemente desarrollado para procesar toda la información que le envían los ojos, así que ven todo borroso.- o al menos eso era lo normal, pero necesitaba más pruebas para asegurarse de que Tsukiku tenga una vista superior. –Por lo tanto para llamar su atención debemos presentarle solo objetos brillantes o que contrasten, preferiblemente de colores rojos o blancos y negros. Por eso me desapegué de la realidad y pinte de colores más llamativos los planetas del sistema solar. Excepto Marte y la Tierra. Y llené todo de brillantina.- se acercó a Kohaku y miró a su hija. –Vamos, ponla en su cuna. Quiero estudiar su reacción y saber sí debo o no debo agregar algo para que le resulte más entretenido.- eso también era una posibilidad.

-Creo que le encantara, sí a mí me fascina.- la joven madre sonrió emocionada mientras se acercaba a la cuna y se inclinaba para depositar allí a su bebé. Al menos ella tuvo la reacción esperada.

Solo faltaba la reacción la mini protagonista de todo este circo de expectación.

-¿Así que para eso querías el titanio, el aluminio y el hierro, aparte de todos esos químicos?- preguntó Chrome sorprendido. –Wow, me sorprende que algo tan bonito salga de tanto trabajo. ¡La brillan-tiene se ve genial!-

Tsukiku pestañeó cuando su madre se alejó después de dejarla en la cuna, pareciendo como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el móvil.

-Se dice brillantina, idiota.- contestó Senku a las palabras del otro científico. Kohaku se rió y los dos volvieron la vista a su bebé, solo para quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Suika se paró de puntitas para ver por encima de los barrotes de la cuna.

Senku se congeló, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de su hija. El rostro sonriente de su hija. Pero no era solo un mero acto reflejo inconsciente que hacía sin querer mientras dormía, sus ojos brillaban con alegría mientras miraba su juguete, sus labios estaban curvados torpemente hacia arriba, temblorosos y alegres, y se resaltó lo regordete de su rostro, y era hermosa.

Era lo más fascinante y maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

Y ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Estaba abrumado por los sentimientos de felicidad, alivio, sorpresa y…

Y ya no podía negarlo.

La amaba. Amaba a esa mocosa. Amaba a su hija.

¿Por qué negarlo? Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida. No había sentido tanta felicidad hasta este momento, y todo por algo tan simple como ver su sonrisa. Pero es que era la sonrisa de su hija.

Era absurdo, pero así era el amor ¿verdad? Y amaba a su hija tanto que ni siquiera podía llegar a comprenderlo. Y no le importaba que eso significara ser blando o cursi, porque lo que más le importaba era ella. Ella era lo más importante y no podía creer que le tomara tanto tiempo admitírselo a sí mismo.

Para colmo, ella alzó los brazos hacia su juguete y su primera sonrisa consciente que rápidamente desapareció volvió a florecer mientras chillaba de felicidad, queriendo alcanzar el juguete que hizo especialmente para ella.

¿Acaso quería matarlo?

Kohaku sin duda casi muere de ternura allí mismo, pero él logró contener su propio impulso de desmayarse y se inclinó para acercarle el móvil y verla más de cerca.

Consciente de que estaba rodeado de gente, tomó aire y sonrió emocionado.

-¡Ja, sabía que le gustaría!- exclamó orgullosamente, intentando disimular que solo quería tomarla en brazos y no soltarla nunca.

Kohaku, por otro lado, era pésima disimulando, y rápidamente tomó a su hija en brazos y comenzó a llenarla de besos, cosa que Senku envidió y de repente se arrepintió de haber traído tanto público.

Aun así, solo pudo sonreír mientras todos babeaban por la ternura de su mocosa, sintiéndose afortunado de ser el padre de esa niñita chillona por más que haya llegado en el peor momento posible. Simplemente no podría arrepentirse de haberla tenido.

Y pensar que había pensado tantas cosas al saber del embarazo… y fue tan reticente con ella los primeros días… ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado mejor cada minuto a su lado… sobre todo sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho más tiempo para cuidarla. No con el barco a pocos meses de terminarse.

Y ese recordatorio ardía en su pecho peor que nunca antes, pero mantuvo su sonrisa mientras veía a Kohaku devolver a su bebé en la cuna para que siguiera mirando hipnotizada su nuevo juguete.

-Gracias por esto, Senku.- le dijo sinceramente, mirándolo con sus ojos tan azules como los de sus hijas más suaves que nunca.

Y de repente se sintió incomodo cuando la calidez en su pecho solo se multiplicó al verlas a ambas tan felices, tan cómodas y tan…

Se dio una bofetada mental y relajó su postura.

-No me agradezcas.- rascó su oreja con indiferencia, apartando la mirada de ellas. –Es mi hija también, después de todo.-

Su hija. Su pequeña hija… su Tsukiku.

Le quedaba tanto por darle… y tan poco tiempo a su lado. Pero así era como las cosas debían ser. Y al menos le quedaba otros pares de meses antes de tener que decirle adiós. Unos cuantos meses para intentar ser el padre que merecía.

Y lo intentaría, no solo porque debía, sino porque quería. De verdad quería.

**Continuara... **

Sorpresaaaaaaaaa! :D

Conseguí una nueva computadora :'D Bueno, no es nueva x'D Es un cacharro del 2006 que funciona horrible pero funciona! QwQ

Así que creo que podré traerles un nuevo cap de Baby Stone pronto nwn

Por cierto, creo que a este fic le quedan dos caps más nomás para terminar TTwTT Ya vere xP

Ojalá que este cap les haya gustado uwu Los amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

**Senku Side Story.**

Capítulo doce.

-¡Es primero de mayo! ¡Exitosamente has cumplido tu primer mes de vida!- un par de días después de la primera sonrisa de verdad de su hija, Senku se encontró celebrando el cumplimiento de sus cuatro semanas de vida.

Y es que había mucho que celebrar. Ya no quedaban ni rastros de ictericia en ella, su peso y estatura estaban dentro de los parámetros normales teniendo en cuenta que era prematura y, lo más importante de todo, ella no contrajo ninguna infección, que era lo que más preocupado lo tenía.

Criar niños era el verdadero infierno en vida, pero tenía sus ventajas, y ya no podía negar que estaba completamente dedicado a su hija y honestamente la amaba. Y eso probablemente sea evidente para cualquiera que lo viera cerca de ella, y en especial Kohaku que ya no le creía para nada sus quejas y lo alentaba a pasar más tiempo con su mocosa, que también estaba encantada de estar con él, por alguna extraña razón. Y él claro que también disfrutaba muchísimo estando con ella, pero tampoco podía ignorar sus deberes.

Cuando le dijo a Kohaku que tendría que pasar todo el día trabajando, ella se mostró visiblemente descontenta, aunque no se quejó directamente, y él se sintió _ligeramente_ culpable de no poder estar con su familia justo el día en el que su hija cumplía su primer mes de edad, pero ya perdió demasiado tiempo los últimos días cuidándola y además concentrado en empezar a escribir instrucciones sobre qué hacer en caso de que su hija se enfermara durante el primer año de vida, aunque probablemente acabarían teniendo que lidiar con al menos una infección antes de que se fueran pero sabía que probablemente se irían cuando ella tuviera seis o siete meses así que era mejor prevenir desde ya, y repartir conocimiento nunca estaba de más de todas formas.

Trabajó duramente todo el día, esforzándose en avanzar lo más posible sin importarle las quejas de todos de que tuviera piedad y los dejara descansar de vez en cuando, pero no accedió y les dio solo una hora de descanso como siempre sin dejar de darles más y más trabajo, recordándoles que necesitaban terminar lo antes posible por el bien de la humanidad.

De tanto concentrarse en el barco se le pasó un poco la hora y empezó a sentirse culpable de casi no haber visto a su hija hoy, además de que dejó a Kohaku molesta y seguramente estaría malhumorada para cuando regresara.

Suspirando, terminó rápidamente su último asunto y partió a su casa a paso rápido, o lo más rápido que podía teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que estaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al regresar a la casa y encontrarla vacía. Vacía aunque estaban en medio de la noche.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar por toda la casa, pero no encontró a nadie.

Empezó a preocuparse.

¿Podía ser que Kohaku estuviera tan molesta con él que decidiera irse y llevarse a su hija? Eso era ilógico, y ella no haría algo así por una tontería… ¿verdad?

Fue incapaz de deshacerse de su mal presentimiento y de inmediato corrió para salir de la casa y poner a todo el reino científico a buscarlas de ser necesario, pero resulto que apenas abrir la puerta chocó su frente contra la de Kohaku, a lo que Tsukiku, que había estado en brazos de su madre, de inmediato empezó a chillar.

De inmediato empezó a reclamarle por haberse ido en medio de la noche, a lo que ella contestó muy secamente que estuvo con su familia y tuvieron una pequeña discusión donde quedó claro que ella seguía molesta porque no se haya quedado en casa hoy, y él estaba demasiado cansado como para querer discutir así que decidió simplemente dejarlo así e ir a dormir después de que la mocosa se durmiera.

Ambos se miraron con cansancio e irritación, antes de darse la vuelta y dormir lo más apartados posibles el uno del otro.

Eso le recordó a Senku que no estaban juntos porque querían, sino por su hija. Y aunque ambos amaran a la pequeña chillona, seguían teniendo que aprender a tolerarse como los padres que eran, pero nunca llegarían a ser una pareja. De eso último estaba diez billones por ciento seguro.

Puede que se sintiera… ligeramente atraído por ella después de la noche que compartieron, pero eso no significara que ella le gustara ni tampoco tenía planeado ser más que amigos nunca. Algún día se divorciarían, pero por mientras al menos tenían que convivir en paz por el bien de su mocosa.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas solo empeoraron, Kohaku se negó a hablarle a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y él solo pudo rodar los ojos ante su actitud infantil. Aunque no es que él no fuera ni un milímetro infantil, porque por más que intentó el resto del día no pudo deshacerse del malhumor que lo dejó tener que lidiar con el carácter de su esposa por obligación.

Fue irascible y casi grosero con todo el mundo, trabajando con incluso más ahínco que el día anterior, pero entonces Chrome le dijo algo que heló por completo la sangre en sus venas.

Dijo que su hija lo necesitaba. Y aunque no supo explicarse del todo, Senku no pudo evitar correr inmediatamente a buscarla, esperando que no fuera nada demasiado grave y que pudiera ayudarla rápidamente y sin que tuviera que sufrir.

Y resultó que todo lo que pasaba era una estúpida fiesta sorpresa.

Conteniendo sus ganas de matar a Chrome por preocuparlo por una tontería, no le quedó de otra más que seguirles el juego en su tonta celebración por más que ni él ni Kohaku estaban de humor para eso, tuvieron que seguirles el juego más que nada porque todos habían colaborado para la fiesta y esto podría subir el ánimo y ser beneficioso para los trabajadores de todas formas.

Comieron, bebieron y les ofrecieron todo tipo de regalos, más que nada cosas para mimar a la niña y otras cosas útiles como dinero y comida, así que no estuvo tan mal.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que podría librarse de eso y volver a casa con su familia debido a la llegada de la noche, varios hombres de la aldea lo detuvieron.

-Senku, ¿has oído hablar de nuestra tradición para padres primerizos? La ronda de consejos.-

Ah, esa cosa.

Honestamente estaba de mal humor ahora mismo, pero la había estado esperando ansiosamente. Mientras más información mejor, y él necesitaba toda la información que pudiera obtener ¿qué mejor fuente que padres experimentados? Aunque fueran primitivos, la mayoría de sus hijos estaban sanos y eran amables, así que sin duda sería diez billones por ciento útil sumar sus consejos a la teoría.

El primer consejo fue un poco obvio: poner a su mocosa por encima de todo. Eso ya lo sabía, aunque no pudiera cumplirlo al pie de la letra debido al contexto en el que estaban…

El segundo consejo fue otra obviedad: no dejarle todo el trabajo a Kohaku, otra cosa que ya sabía y se esforzaba al máximo por cumplir en la medida que pudiera.

El tercer consejo lo hizo reflexionar un poco más: no dejar que los problemas personales o peleas con Kohaku se metieran en el camino de cuidar de su familia. Diría que era obvio también, pero la verdad era que ese mismo día se había ido un poco más temprano para no tener que lidiar con el malhumor de Kohaku. Tendría que trabajar en ese aspecto.

Dijeron otro par de cosas obvias y algunas cosas primitivas también, como sacrificar un animal debido a que había tenido una niña. ¡Hasta le hablaron de yerno y nietos! ¿Estaban completamente locos? Apenas había dejado de ser una recién nacida y ya la estaban imaginando con su propia familia, la idea le dio nauseas a la par que lo hizo sentir mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era.

Cuando empezaron a decir cosas útiles que de verdad pudo anotar en la libreta que tenía preparada desde hace tiempo, también empezaron a decir cosas que lo hicieron tener nauseas todavía peor.

-Cuando los meses pasen notaras que se mueve mucho más.- dijo un aldeano de edad media. –La descuidas un segundo y ¡PAFF!- Senku no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Su hija… pequeña, delicada y completamente indefensa y dependiente de él… ¿golpeándose?

Para colmo de colmos, Kokuyo empezó a hablar de lo inquieta que era Kohaku de pequeña, y su extenso historial de golpearse con árboles o terminar casi ahogada en el río, cosa que hizo a Senku muy consciente de que su hija crecería pasando muchísimo tiempo en la aldea, que estaba rodeada de un río ¡sin cercas!

Como si su mente no estuviera lo suficientemente torturada ya, los otros padres comenzaron a hablar de las experiencias peligrosas que tuvieron sus hijos de mocosos, y hasta mencionaron el miedo que se sentía ver a tu hija sangrar por primera vez.

¿Su hija… su pequeña leona… sangrando?...

-Eh, disculpen. Creo que ya es suficiente, lo están traumatizando un poco.- Ukyo interrumpió a los aldeanos, y Senku estuvo demasiado agradecido por eso aunque igual lo molesto que evidenciaran su debilidad pero… habría sido más humillante el probablemente acabar vomitando si seguían dándole más de esas horribles y aterradoras imágenes mentales.

-Lo que intentamos decir, jovencito... Es que no puedes controlarlo todo. Por mucho que lo intentes, los niños para aprender a caminar van a tropezar y van a caer, y no debes sentirte mal por eso. Es parte de la vida.- ja, morir por enfermedades o la ley del más fuerte también era parte de la vida, hasta que la ciencia lo cambió todo.

-Sí, no puedes vigilarlos todo el tiempo.-

¿Con qué no, eh? Solo denle más tiempo y materiales y sin duda se le ocurrían un par de ideas para mantener a su mocosa sana y salva sin ni un solo rasguño…

Apenas escuchó lo que Ryusui y Gen comentaron luego de eso, hasta que algo de lo que dijo el capitán llamó su atención.

-¿Se imaginan cuándo la princesa crezca y tenga novio?-

La sola idea deformó su rostro en una mueca de pura repulsión. ¿De qué hablaba ese idiota? ¿Por qué todos parecían tan emocionados con que la niña crezca y tenga algún tipo de vida amorosa? Ya se las pagarían, los haría trabajar hasta la inconsciencia.

Siguió escuchando consejos hasta que todos empezaron a beber y, aunque había dicho que no quería volver a tener que lidiar con alcohol debido a la mala pasada que le jugó, la verdad es que si le dio sed ver a todos beber. Y cuando Gen le ofreció una botella de su refresco, se sintió tentado de beberla.

Tomó la botella y olisqueó sutilmente su contenido, ya sospechando que ese rastrero podría haber metido alcohol, pero no detectó nada así que rápidamente bebió un largo trago que lo hizo saciar un poco su sed. No bebió mucho, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado anotando todas las cosas importantes que le decían, pero sí que bebió más de lo que debería haber bebido.

Para cuando la ronda de consejos terminó y se dio cuenta de que la bebida había estado efectivamente alterada con alcohol, ya fue demasiado tarde.

Nunca habría esperado que Gen supiera hacer vodka, incoloro y sin sabor, y lo suficientemente fuerte para que incluso diluido lo hiciera emborracharse de forma horrible debido a que su resistencia al alcohol tampoco era mucha que se diga.

Se retiró ayudado por Taiju, no sin antes hacerle saber a ese maldito mentalista que se las pagaría por esto.

Pero bueno… ni que fuera a volver a cometer otra estupidez solo por haberse vuelto a emborrachar una vez más. No era tan absurdamente idiota ¿cierto?

Bueno, el alcohol no lo volvió un imbécil por completo, pero sí que su capacidad de razonamiento disminuyó considerablemente, tanto que le costaba hablar con claridad, y cuando llegó a casa y se encontró con Yuzuriha, Ruri y Francois queriendo llevarse a su mocosa por esa noche, apenas verlo casi cayéndose de borracho se convencieron más de que deberían llevársela para que él y Kohaku descansaran, a pesar de que ninguno quería eso realmente.

Kohaku lo ayudó a ir a su habitación mientras mantenían una pequeña conversación sin mucho sentido, ayudándolo también a acostarse y quitándole los zapatos.

Verla actuar tan amable con él incluso aunque esa mañana parecía no tolerarlo lo hizo apartar la mirada.

¿Por qué de repente era tan consciente del hecho de que estaban solos en una casa completamente para ellos? No debería estar pensando de este modo…

En un momento de su conversación sin sentido, él volvió a mirarla, solo para detener sus palabras y su respiración al verla quitándose aquel ajustado vestido rojo, inclinada dándole la espalda, dándole una buena vista de toda esa cálida piel que ya fue suya una vez, por solo una noche que nunca pudo olvidar.

Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada fija y de inmediato enrojeció y terminó de cambiarse a un camisón antes de meterse en la cama junto a él, que ni siquiera pudo disimular y apartar la vista de ella, sintiendo sus hormonas renacer una vez más, y con más intensidad al saber que ella estaba nerviosa por su mirada. No debería estar disfrutando tanto como lo hacía al saber que la ponía nerviosa…

Incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo, y poniendo la excusa mental de que estaba atontado por el alcohol, comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, disfrutando ponerla más y más nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, leona? ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? ¿O acaso estás nerviosa?-

-¡Claro que no estoy nerviosa!- volteó a verlo indignada, pero su expresión se derritió por completo al tenerlo a pocos centímetros de ella, con sus cuerpos rozándose.

Y entonces Senku empezó a sentirse nervioso, pero supo disimularlo e intentó adoptar una actitud burlona, intentando acallar sus hormonas rogando por revivir los recuerdos de aquella noche hace casi diez meses. Pero eso era ridículo, ella ni siquiera lo recordaba, y de todos modos era una idea terrible y él no volvería a cometer un error así ni en diez billones de años…

¿Cierto?

Sus pensamientos frenéticos hicieron que las cosas empezaran a salírsele de las manos y antes de darse cuenta dijo algo que la ofendió y ella se le tiró encima con intenciones asesinas que deberían haberlo hecho temer por su vida.

Pero solo podía pensar en lo completamente fascinante y hermosa que era.

Su cuerpo ardió por ella y eso se evidenció de forma física, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba y la expresión en su rostro enrojecido lo confundió. ¿Por qué de repente tenía que mirarlo de esa forma tan… intensa? No estaba ayudándolo a calmarse y ponerle fin a este absurdo.

Por mucho que la deseara, obviamente no podían repetir lo que los llevo a esa situación en primer lugar. Seguían sin tener ningún tipo de anticonceptivos. Pero no es como que ella se sintiera de la misma forma que él de cualquier manera, ya que ni siquiera recordaba lo que vivieron y no había estado meses atormentada por los recuerdos igual que él. Además, ella estaba sobria, así que no había forma de que las cosas pasaran a más.

Así que debía intentar salvaguardar su dignidad de alguna forma.

Se cruzó de brazos, intentando pretender que esta situación no lo afectaba tanto como _obviamente_ lo estaba afectando.

-Solo para que conste, que me atraigas físicamente cuando estoy ahogado de borracho no significa que me gustes. Aunque el vodka no aumenta mucho los niveles de testosterona por sí solo que se diga, pero…- solo era un poco de atracción sexual… Kohaku no tenía por qué saber que también se la pasó babeando por ella los últimos meses luego de empezar a convivir más y no poder sacarse su primera vez de la cabeza.

Y por supuesto que eso no significaba que ella le gustase. Solo era atracción sexual, solo pura atracción sexual.

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices. Pero… ya entendí lo que tratabas de decirme antes.- tragó saliva. –No eres inocente, para nada, pero al menos intentaste evitar la situación, supongo…- dijo respecto a lo que habían estado discutiendo antes.

Pero esperen. ¿Por qué…?...

-¿Por qué estás hablando como sí lo recordaras?- se odio por lo mucho que le importaba tener su respuesta ahora mismo, pero era imposible… ¿o acaso de verdad ella…?...

-Porque… acabó de recordar.- él se quedó sin aliento, y un extraño sentimiento de añoranza comenzó a invadirlo. –No todo, y es borroso, pero…-

-Recuerdas.- no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto. -¿Qué recuerdas?- tragó saliva, sintiendo sus propios recuerdos golpearlos con más fuerza que nunca.

Ella se veía obviamente avergonzada, y él todavía sentía la calidez de sus muslos por encima de su cada vez más despierta erección.

-Recuerdo que también es mi culpa.- fue todo lo que dijo, con brusquedad, pero su sonrojo había aumentado muchísimo más y él se preguntó exactamente qué estaba recordando.

¿Recordaba la forma en la que la tocó? ¿La forma en la que la hizo gritar de placer? ¿Sentirlo dentro de ella?

-Por tu cara pareces recordar mucho más.- sonrió falsamente, en un intento por calmarse y no hacer algo estúpido por las hormonas abrumando su mente una vez más.

-¡¿Y qué si recuerdo más?!- su repentina molestia lo tomó por sorpresa. -¡Solo estábamos borrachos! No te gusto y no me gustas.- él hizo una mueca ante eso. Era cierto, pero… -¡Por eso nunca me besaste incluso en una situación así!- de repente se apartó de él y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

Si hubiera estado pensando con lógica, Senku se habría retirado de la habitación en ese preciso instante para no hacer ni decir nada todavía más estúpido de lo que ya dijo e hizo, pero todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en hacerla sentir mejor de alguna forma. No quería que estuviera molesta con él, y sobre todo… no quería que creyera que nunca sintió deseos de besarla. Esa era una mentira demasiado descarada hasta para él.

Por eso, fue a su lado y se sentó junto a ella, a pesar de que realmente no sabía qué decir, así que dijo algo estúpido que la hizo rabiar, y luego hizo algo todavía más estúpido…

La besó, aunque ella lo encontró a medio camino, pero se besaron. Y de allí en adelante no pudieron detenerse.

Y por un momento, en uno de los tantos besos que compartieron mientras volvían a entregarse al placer en los brazos del otro, sintió algo diferente, sintió que su beso no era puro deseo, sintió algo más detrás de esa pasión y entrega… por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que ella de verdad lo veía como mucho más que un esposo indeseado con el cual la forzaban a convivir. Pero eso era… inconveniente, así que eligió ignorar aquella sensación y pretender que simplemente lo imaginó por el calor del momento.

Aun así esa fue la mejor maldita noche de su vida. Incluso mejor que antes, hasta se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes, con lo absurdamente placentero que era. Aunque probablemente debería haber intentado al menos no haberse corrido dentro de ella pero debía estar pasando por el puerperio así que se preocuparía por eso mañana.

Por ahora todo lo que quería era dormir abrazado a esa leona insaciable.

Pero entonces ella se apartó de él.

-Lo siento…- esas palabras lo hicieron mirarla confundido. –Esto fue un error. Lo siento.-

Y él se sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

Frunció el ceño, antes de voltearse bruscamente, dándole la espalda.

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo en medio de intentar devolver su respiración a la normalidad. –Duerme, mañana podremos gritarnos todo lo que quieras.- aunque eso no era lo que quería, sí ella lo veía como un error entonces no cabía duda en su mente de que mañana la convivencia solo sería peor entre ellos.

Pero honestamente ¿qué había estado esperando?

-No quiero gritar. Solo quería decirte que lo siento, no debí…-

Incapaz de seguir escuchándola, la interrumpió con palabras acidas para que dejara de fastidiarlo de una vez y se durmiera, ya que sabía que si seguían hablando probablemente terminaría diciendo cosas estúpidas y no quería demostrar lo afectado que estaba por saber que ella lamentaba la noche que acababan de pasar, todo lo que hicieron juntos. No sabía sí olvidarlo o esto era peor. Pero lo mejor era no pensar en esto.

Después de todo, no es como que hubiera estado esperando que después de eso actuaran como una pareja de verdad.

Ellos solo estaban juntos por conveniencia y esto fue solo un pequeño error. Uno que no volverían a repetir.

Dormir lo ayudó un poco a disminuir su malhumor, y a la mañana siguiente se despertó completamente decidido a aparentar que lo que pasó entre ellos no le importó en lo absoluto.

Luego de un par de bromas malas y un grito de ella que lo hizo recordar lo mucho que lo mal que le estaba pegando la resaca, Kohaku le preguntó si recordaba todo (pregunta estúpida), pero luego le hizo otra pregunta que lo congeló en su sitio.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar con nosotros?-

Mierda, mierda. ¿Acaso quería que le dijera qué sentía por ella? ¿O se arrepentía de decir que fue un error y ahora quería que su relación cambiara después de todo? ¿O estaba pensando demasiado en esto?

-¿Hablas de… nuestra relación?-

-No.- lo miró extrañada. –Habló de lo que pasó anoche, idiota. ¿No me voy a quedar embarazada otra vez, verdad?-

_Ah…_

-Ah.- no supo qué decir por un momento, antes de tomar aire, encoger los hombros y hablarle acerca del puerperio, que era el periodo menos fértil de la edad reproductiva de la mujer, aunque existía una minúscula posibilidad. Le aseguró que luego haría pruebas y le pidió un vaso con agua, ya que de verdad que sentía la garganta seca y con tanto hablar peor.

Ella le trajo su agua, solo para casi hacer que se atragante cuando de repente le dijo que había tomado la decisión de volver a entrenar. Y por lo tanto la decisión de irse… la decisión de dejar a Tsukiku sin sus dos padres quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Le dejó en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no iba a discutirle si esa era su decisión final porque era innegable que necesitaría a su mejor guerrero en el viaje, pero dejó abierta la posibilidad de que podría cambiar de opinión cuando quisiera.

Hizo otra broma mala y sacó a flote sin querer el tema de lo que hicieron la noche anterior, a lo que ella una vez más dejó en claro que todo fue un simple error. Y él no pudo evitar que sus palabras fueran cada vez más secas y ácidas, intentando ocultar lo verdaderamente afectado que estaba detrás de burlas. Pero entonces sus burlas llegaron demasiado lejos.

-¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que lo empezó todo en las dos ocasiones!- ella estaba actuando como si fuera la única con derecho a enfadarse, y él ni siquiera pensó en sus siguientes palabras.

-Bueno, no puedo negar eso. Aunque, a diferencia de lo que tú has demostrado, yo puedo asegurar que nunca me acostaría contigo a menos que esté ahogado de borracho.- y solo después de que lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo horrible que eso sonaba, aparte de que era una completa y absoluta mentira descarada.

Después de todo lo que hicieron anoche, del placer, las sonrisas y la complicidad, decir algo como eso era insultarla en el más íntimo de los niveles, y hasta podría decir que era una completa falta de respeto. Y ella seguía siendo la madre de su hija, pero sobre todo su amiga y decirle algo así…

Oh, sí, acababa de meter la pata a lo grande.

-Lárgate.- por supuesto, era completamente comprensible que no quisiera verle la cara ahora mismo, pero aun así le gustaría al menos dejarle en claro que realmente no pretendía insultarla y también quería disculparse. Aunque era terrible con las palabras de sinceridad y arrepentimiento y ella debía estarse conteniendo de matarlo ahora mismo, tenía que intentarlo.

-Kohaku…-

-¡Vete, Senku!-

-No quise decir que…-

-¡Que te vayas!- estrelló un puño en la pared, con tanta fuerza que hasta dejó un hueco.

Senku quería discutirle, o más bien disculparse y explicarle que realmente no quiso decir eso, pero comprendía que ella probablemente necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y su vida podría peligrar sí se quedaba más tiempo frente a ella, así que no le quedó de otra más que irse, dejándola sola y posiblemente odiándolo.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente, pero no se alejó de la habitación, sino que cerró los ojos, reclinando la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta.

Y entonces escuchó algo que lo hizo sentir todavía peor.

Sollozos. Ella estaba llorando por su culpa.

Y Senku no pudo evitar recordar ese momento de la noche anterior, cuando sintió toda esa pasión y entrega de su parte. Era casi como… casi como si ella sintiera más que deseo por él. Como si ella estuviera… enamorada…

Negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se apartó de su puerta, sintiéndose todavía peor.

No… debía haber imaginado todo. No había forma de que ella sintiera algo así por él. Ella misma dijo que él no le gustaba, lo dijo ayer y lo dijo muchas veces antes, ella también estaba de acuerdo con terminar ese matrimonio cuando fuera conveniente.

El amor era absurdamente ilógico y problemático, no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar, y Kohaku tampoco pareció estar interesada nunca en esas cosas así que no tenía por qué pensar en eso. Sobre todo porque lo haría sentir mucho peor después de lo que le dijo.

Bajó a la cocina, pensando en ir a buscar a su hija para que al menos al tenerla cerca no se sintiera tanto como una mierda, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decidirse en sí debería hacerlo o no tocaron a la puerta.

Se alivió mucho al ver que Ruri le había traído a su mocosa una vez más y de inmediato extendió los brazos para cargarla, pero entonces Kohaku bajó y con su absurda velocidad llegó a ponerse por delante de él y tomar a la niña antes. Hizo una mueca, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar ahora. Ella debía sentirse peor que él, después de todo, era notorio por sus ojos rojos e hinchados que había estado llorando, cosa que solo aumentó su ya gigantesco sentimiento de culpa.

Ruri también notó la cara de su hermana y Senku se estremeció cuando ella lo miró de una forma casi… amenazante. Y para colmo luego le mencionó que Chrome necesitaba ayuda en el barco, prácticamente echándolo de su propia casa.

Intento protestar pero Ruri insistió y acabó teniendo que ceder, marchándose sin siquiera haber logrado cargar a su hija después de pasar toda una noche sin verla, pero ella parecía feliz y contenta alimentándose del pecho de su madre así que no le quedó ninguna excusa y simplemente se marchó prometiendo volver al atardecer.

Ese día trabajo incansablemente para no pensar en… cosas innecesarias, ansiando que llegara el atardecer para poder ir a la casa y así tal vez Kohaku no estuviera tan molesta y el ambiente no fuera tan malo cuando pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo con su hija.

Desgraciadamente cuando regresó a casa la encontró vacía, una vez más. Ella de nuevo se fue llevándose a su hija.

Al menos esa vez tuvo la decencia de dejarle una nota, diciéndole que no regresaría hasta mañana por la mañana. Pero eso no fue suficiente para acallar su malhumor.

No muy contento con pasar el resto del día solo en la casa, decidió regresar a la zona de construcción del barco donde se topó con Taiju y luego con el resto de sus amigos interrogándolo, a lo que tuvo que darles una breve explicación del motivo por el cual había regresado a trabajar, intentando omitir la mayor cantidad de detalles posible.

Francois hizo un comentario de que su hija lo extrañó esa mañana, haciéndolo sentir peor, pero luego el mentalista abrió su bocota.

Sí bien sabía que lo que pasó realmente no era su culpa, puesto que Kohaku estaba sobria y él no consideraba estar borracho excusa suficiente para justificar sus decisiones estúpidas, todavía se sentía irritado por todo lo que pasó y de inmediato lo mandó al diablo, para después deshacerse de todos los demás enviándolos a trabajar. Pero había alguien de quien nunca pudo deshacerse fácilmente.

Taiju se le acercó a hacerle preguntas y Senku de inmediato quiso mandarlo al diablo también, incluso le dijo bromas crueles que el grandulón cabeza hueca sorprendentemente supo devolverle. Y Senku se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba más afectado de lo que había creído por todo lo que pasó cuando empezó a perder una discusión contra Taiju ¡perder una discusión contra Taiju! Definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales.

-Senku.- finalmente, su mejor amigo lo miró demasiado seriamente como para que pudiera seguir intentando deshacerse de él. -¿Estás bien?-

Lo miró en silencio por un momento, repasando en su mente diez billones de posibles respuestas que podría darle, pero al final solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza, decidiendo ser sincero por una vez.

Si había alguien que nunca lo juzgó, ese era Taiju, por más cabeza hueca que fuera.

Pero el problema era que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan afectado. ¿Era por qué hizo sentir mal a Kohaku? ¿O por qué ella lo hizo sentir mal primero? ¿Por qué demonios se sintió mal, en primer lugar? Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, y luego estaba la posibilidad de que ella estuviera enamorada de él… aunque algo le decía que ella tampoco pensaba mucho en eso puesto que la noche anterior tampoco parecía muy segura de sus sentimientos pero…

Pero, pero, pero. Había tantas cosas en su mente, y era simplemente abrumador, y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. No había un escape científico que lo ayudara con este tipo de mierdas sentimentales, no cuando los sentimientos eran uno de los más grandes dolores de cabeza para los científicos más avanzados en los campos de psicología y psiquiatría.

-No es nada, grandulón. Solo que por una vez no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar en una situación.- no sabía cómo disculparse ni cómo debería continuar su relación con Kohaku de ahora en adelante. –Estoy en territorio nuevo, inexplorado, donde las leyes de la ciencia no sirven para nada.- rió entre dientes, pensando que probablemente el mentalista sabría qué hacer, pero no es como que fuera a decirle a ese idiota sus problemas ni en diez billones de años. –Es completamente ilógico. Normalmente evitó meterme en este tipo de problemas, pero esta vez estoy atado de pies y manos, sin salida, e incluso si tuviera una no la quiero, solo quisiera…- ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué tipo de problema era este. ¿Un problema amoroso? ¿Un problema familiar? ¿Un problema de amigos? No estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera de lo que decía. –Quisiera saber lo que estoy haciendo.-

¿Por qué estaba tan afectado? ¿Por qué hizo y dijo tantas estupideces? ¿Por qué la besó y por qué una parte de él había querido que ella realmente sintiera algo más por él…?...

-¿Lo qué… tú estás haciendo? ¿Y qué estás haciendo?-

-Ese es exactamente mi problema, grandulón.- volvió a suspirar. –No tengo idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo.-

Esta vez fue Taiju el que se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando profundamente, antes de volver a hablar.

-No sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre tú y tu esposa… Pero sea como sea, lo mejor es enfrentar la situación sin miedo. En vez de evitarla, encárala y haz algo al respecto lo antes posible, ese es mi consejo para ti. Verás que no es tan malo.- le sonrió sinceramente.

Senku lo miró impresionado, pero rápidamente se recompuso y bufó.

-Como si tuviera miedo… Ya lárgate a trabajar, grandulón, no intentes usar la desgracia ajena como excusa para holgazanear.- ante esas palabras crudas, Taiju simplemente sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que esa era su forma de agradecerle por sus palabras, por más ilógicas que fueran.

Trabajó hasta muy tarde hasta que se cansó y volvió a su casa arrastrando los pies solo para dormir.

Despertó temprano y decidió que se quedaría a reparar el desastre que Kohaku hizo en su pared para esperar a que regresara con su mocosa de una vez.

Realmente no estuvo muy sorprendido cuando ella no regresó en toda la mañana.

Aprovechó el tiempo para reflexionar mientras trabajaba en el hueco, también escribió más en su libreta de consejos médicos para cuando se fuera de viaje y de pasó escribió otra carta para su hija, pero esta vez en un tono no tan sombrío, más bien una historia educativa que su padre solía contarle cuando él era pequeño. Eso quizás la divierta… sí es que él no regresaba.

Poco antes del mediodía, finalmente decidió ir en busca de Kohaku y su mocosa, porque quién sabe cuándo se dignaría en volver a la casa si por ella fuera.

Entendía que estuviera molesta, pero no podía apartarlo de su hija tan fácilmente. No se lo permitiría por más que reconocía haber metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

Pero en esas horas de reflexión, había decidido que necesitaba enfrentarla, tal como Taiju le recomendó. Necesitaba disculparse de alguna forma.

Al llegar frente a la choza de la sacerdotisa, la notó bajando las escaleras, pero ella no se fijó en él sino hasta ya estar casi frente a frente. Y fue muy evidente que no había estado esperándolo para nada.

Se saludaron incómodamente y tuvieron una pequeña conversación aún más incómoda hasta que él finalmente le pregunto si seguía molesta por lo que pasó.

-No.- respondió en voz baja, pero Senku notó fácilmente que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Ella siempre fue una terrible mentirosa. –Lamento haberme ido tan apresuradamente, no volverá a pasar. Ni siquiera sé por qué reaccioné así. Fue estúpido y ni siquiera me importa.- una mentira tras otra, sumadas a una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-¿Con qué no te importa, eh?-

-No, para nada.-

-Ajá, entonces supongo que no tenías planeado echarme a patadas de tu habitación y mandarme al cuarto de invitados ¿verdad?- eso era algo en lo que había estado pensando mientras reparaba el hueco en la pared.

Dudaba mucho que volviera a dejarlo compartir una cama con ella.

-T-tú… eh… ¡N-no tengo idea de qué hablas!- pisoteó, sin querer reconocer que tenía toda la razón.. –Pero ahora que lo dices es buena idea, de todos modos estarás cerca sí ella llora y podré llamarte fácilmente, no hay razón para que sigamos compartiendo habitación ¿no crees?-

-Tampoco hay razón concreta para no seguir compartiendo habitación.- rodó los ojos, acercándose un poco más a ella. –A menos claro que… te incomode mi presencia.- se colocó a solo unos centímetros de ella, con sus narices casi rozándose, aunque sin estar realmente seguro de por qué.

-¡Claro que no!- se tensó de inmediato, cuadrando los hombros. Senku sonrió, casi había olvidado lo divertido que era hacerla rabiar. –Ya tengo muy claro que no debo preocuparme por ti en lo más mínimo… a menos claro que hayas bebido antes, ya que como dijiste… nunca me tocarías estando sobrio.- él hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo y ella sonrió victoriosa, creyendo que tenía razón en todo.

Y Senku necesitaba hacerla entender que realmente sentía haber mentido de esa forma.

Colocó una mano en su mejilla. Pero seguía sin tener idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo…

-Bueno… parece que estoy tocándote ahora mismo.- le sonrió burlonamente. –Y no he bebido nada, pasé toda la mañana reparando tus daños a la casa antes de venir aquí, puedes sentir mi aliento, sí quieres.- se acercó más, solo para que ella retrocediera bruscamente, aunque solo echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin romper su agarre en su mejilla.

-Lamento lo de la pared.- susurró, pareciendo tan confundida como él. –No volverá a pasar.-

Oh, esas palabras… eran casi como decir que él no tenía mala suerte.

-Sabes, he notado algo gracioso sobre nosotros.- se acercó más a ella. –Siempre decimos que hay cosas que no volverán a pasar o que nunca sucederán y sin embargo las cosas pasan.- rió entre dientes. –Tal vez tendríamos mejor suerte manteniendo la boca cerrada ¿no crees?- se acercó todavía más a ella, con la mirada fija en sus labios.

-No tengo idea de qué demonios estás hablando, Senku.-

-Qué curioso… yo tampoco tengo ni idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo.- murmuró ausentemente, antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos y…

-¡Kohaku!- Ruri se asomó desde la casa, solo para chillar ruidosamente al ver a los dos casi completamente pegados con las bocas casi juntas. Ante su chillido, los chillidos de Tsukiku en brazos de su tía no tardaron en hacerse oír también.

Y en vez de un beso Senku obtuvo un labio roto al haber terminado en el suelo luego de que Kohaku se apartara bruscamente de él para ir corriendo con su mocosa.

-Mierda.- gruñó al sentir un hilo de sangre correr por su barbilla. Aún así solo pudo levantarse e ir a ver si la chiquilla se encontraba bien, agradeciéndole a Ruri cuando le dio un trapo remojado para la herida.

Hmm, debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella ya que estaba.

-L-lamento haberlos interrumpido.- dijo apenada la mayor en edad (sí no se contaban los tres mil setecientos años extra de Senku). –Es solo que Tsukiku-chan se despertó y…-

-No interrumpiste nada.- gruñeron los dos entre dientes, con miradas repletas de amargura en los rostros.

Con gotitas bajando por su sien, Ruri decidió dejar el tema.

-Y… ¿ya volverán a su hogar?- preguntó intentando romper el silencio mientras Senku solo trataba su herida y Kohaku amamantaba a su hijita.

-Deberíamos, antes de que el sol se ponga peor.- masculló él. –Sin embargo, quería hablar contigo primero, Ruri.- eso llamó la atención de las dos hermanas. –Dime… ¿Kohaku ya te habló de "eso"?- preguntó seriamente.

Las dos rubias enrojecieron. Hmm, pareciera que Kohaku le habló de su pequeño encuentro. ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?

-Eh… t-te refieres a…- al ver el rostro increíblemente rojo de su cuñada, Senku rodó los ojos.

-No, no me refiero al hecho de que Kohaku y yo tuvimos sexo.- su franqueza las hizo sonrojar más. –Me refiero al hecho de que Kohaku decidió que se iría en el barco conmigo y los demás tan pronto esté listo.- eso de inmediato mató toda vergüenza y la mayor miró boquiabierta a la menor, que bajó la mirada.

-¿Habla en serio?- preguntó en un susurro. Desanimada, Kohaku asintió. –Oh, pero… pero… ¿Qué pasara con Tsukiku? No me digan que se la llevaran.- los miró preocupada.

-Absolutamente imposible.- ambos negaron con la cabeza. En eso estaban de acuerdo. –No llevaré a mi hija a una posible zona de guerra, y Kohaku tomó la decisión de que prefiere venir, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo la respetó. Por eso, la única persona de las que se queda a las que podríamos confiarle nuestra hija, la primera opción incluso sí otras buenas opciones se quedaran, eres tú, Ruri.-

-¿Yo?- los miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Pero… ¿Qué hay de las ancianas, la partera o incluso mi padre? Yo no tengo mucha experiencia con bebés, por más que realmente no me molestaría.- se mostraba obviamente insegura.

-Es muy probable que papá vaya con nosotros, Ruri-nee.- murmuró Kohaku. –A pesar de su edad sigue siendo uno de nuestros guerreros más talentosos. Aunque Senku no habló conmigo sobre esto, yo también estaba pensando en que la más indicada para cuidar de mi bebé eres tú.- la miró con un poco de pena por tener que dejarle una responsabilidad tan grande.

-Y aunque las ancianas y la partera serían una gran ayuda, no las conozco lo suficiente.- siguió Senku. –Es de mi hija de la que estamos hablando, no puedo dejarla con cualquier persona, primero obligaría a Kohaku a quedarse o bien mandó el viaje a la mierda.- ambas lo miraron sorprendidas ante esas palabras, pero eran ciertas. –Voy a ser muy franco contigo, Ruri, sino me juras con tu vida que la cuidaras… o bien Kohaku se queda, o bien retrasamos el viaje hasta que se me venga en gana.- se cruzó de brazos. –Estoy consciente de que te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Los dos fuimos unos irresponsables y ahora pareciera que te estamos pasando la niña a ti y largándonos, de hecho de no saber que tú te quedarías ni siquiera le habría dado la opción a Kohaku de venir, pero sé que tú eres la única en la que podría confiarle a nuestra hija, tu sobrina.- se acercó un paso más a ella, mirándola mortalmente serio. -¿Aceptaras, Ruri?-

Ruri le devolvió la mirada y Senku se sorprendió gratamente de ver la determinación en sus ojos.

-Aceptó. No tienen que sentirse culpables por mí.- les sonrió, haciendo que los dos la miren con los ojos muy abiertos. –Lo haré con gusto, es mi adorada sobrina.- se llevó una mano al pecho. –Además, sé que esto también será difícil para ustedes. Debe ser duro… tener que alejarse de su hija para asegurar el futuro de todos, aparte del de ella.- los miró con una sonrisa un tanto agridulce. –Pueden estar tranquilos… daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo juro por mi vida.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Finalmente, Senku pudo respirar tranquilo.

Su hija estaría en buenas manos, incluso si no regresaban.

En ese momento, Kohaku quiso abrazar a su hermana y para ello finalmente lo dejó volver a cargar a su hija por primera vez en más de veinticuatro horas.

Él presionó felizmente a su mocosa contra su pecho, a lo que ella le sonrió por un breve instante que hizo que para él todo estuviera bien con el mundo, al menos por ese momento.

Luego de que se despidieran de Ruri, se retiraron y afortunadamente Kohaku le permitió seguir llevando a su hija en sus brazos.

-Ella te extrañó mucho.- susurró Kohaku con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-La extrañé también.- admitió él en voz baja.

¿Por qué pretender que esa pequeña leona no lo tenía en la palma de su mano? Estaba completamente envuelto alrededor de esas diminutas garritas.

-Senku… ¿hablabas en serio?- le preguntó mientras se aceraban a la casa. –Cuando dijiste que retrasarías el viaje por ella… ¿Hablabas en serio?- lo miró perpleja.

-Bueno, obviamente preferiría no tener que hacerlo, pero… sí, sería capaz.- murmuró con gesto serio. –Sí ella llegase a enfermarse unos días antes de partir, por poner un ejemplo, no me sacarían de aquí ni a rastras hasta que se recuperé completamente.- soltó una seca carcajada. –El trabajo duro y las esperanzas de todos pesan sobre mis hombros, y los mandaría al diablo en un segundo por el bien de esta pequeña mocosa.- bajó la mirada hacia su hija en sus brazos, que le devolvió la mirada con sus ojitos soñolientos y alzó un bracito, palpando su rostro con curiosidad cuando él lo bajó un poco para que tuviera mejor acceso. Si que la amaba, pero no podía dejar de lado a todas las personas que creían en él y a la humanidad misma. Simplemente no podía. –Ahora mismo me gustaría buscar la forma de convencerte para que te quedes, y lo lograría sí realmente lo intentara, pero sé que, dependiendo la amenaza a la que nos enfrentemos, probablemente no tengamos ninguna oportunidad sí una pieza clave como tú faltará.- llegaron a la casa y cruzaron la cerca. –Por eso te dejé la decisión a ti, y ahora que has decidido mantendré la boca cerrada aunque no me guste.- justo mientras decía eso, Tsukiku capturó su labio lastimado y tiró. –Auch, oye, no hagas eso, mini-leona.- si no fuera tan adorable probablemente se molestaría, pero no podía. Si ella quería hacer eso, que lo hiciera mientras fuera feliz.

Kohaku rió suavemente, acercándose a ellos para impedirle a la mocosa seguir torturando a su padre. Mientras estaba en eso, rozó con la punta de los dedos los labios de Senku y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, dudosos. Cerraron los ojos y entonces… un horrible aroma llegó a sus narices.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, viendo a su hija sonreírles casi traviesamente, como sí supiera exactamente lo que acababa de interrumpir.

-Tú la cambias.- riendo, ya de un humor mucho mejor, Kohaku rápidamente huyó de allí.

Los dos eligieron inconscientemente no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Era mejor así.

Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro qué fue todo eso ¿un momento de debilidad? ¿Las hormonas? La verdad prefería dejar las cosas así.

Pero a pesar de que hubo un acuerdo tácito de no pensar en cosas innecesarias, Kohaku igual se mostró molesta con él esa noche, hasta quiso cambiarse en el pasillo en vez de en la habitación como siempre.

No iba a negar que ella le parecía atractiva, pero tampoco era un pervertido desesperado. Aún así decidió simplemente dormir aprovechando que su mocosa estaba dormida.

Se despertó por su llanto y de inmediato fue a calmarla. Aunque seguía siendo desagradable cambiar pañales, quería pasar más tiempo con ella después de todas las horas que pasaron separados por esa estúpida pelea. Aprovechó para verla dormir un rato antes de dedicarse a escribirle más cartas, esta vez con más datos científicos pero intentando explicarlos de manera sencilla y divertida.

Sin embargo, pronto su mocosa volvió a despertarse, esta vez por hambre, pero aún así quiso dejar que Kohaku durmiera e intentó darle el biberón, pero ella lo rechazó, probablemente queriendo más estar con su madre que alimentarse. Cosa que no lo sorprendió, ya que ellas eran muy apegadas.

Tuvieron una conversación muy interesante mientras la amamantaba, ella hasta le preguntó sobre los efectos del estrés en la lactancia, y él felizmente le explicó todo lo que sabía sobre el tema de forma resumida y fácil de entender, aunque no era un campo muy explorado por la ciencia.

-¿Puedes pasarle tu "negatividad" por el simple hecho de no darle "atención y amor" suficiente al estar estresada o por la leche materna? Se necesitan más estudios para comprobarlo completamente.- alzó un dedo. –Pero en última instancia, el estrés de la madre siempre es peligroso para el buen desarrollo del bebé, así que debemos tratar de evitarlo a toda costa. Por el bien de ambas.-

-Ya veo.- sonrió levemente, apartando la mirada mientras pensaba en algo. –Esos estudios que necesitan… podrán hacerlos una vez traigamos de regreso la civilización moderna ¿no es cierto?- lo miró emocionada. –Así cuando Chrome y Ruri-nee se casen y tengan a mis sobrinos haya más información sobre la paternidad, maternidad y todo eso ¿verdad?-

-Te estás adelantando un poco, pero sí, eventualmente la ciencia rellenara los huecos en ese campo, al igual que en muchos otros.- sonrió ladinamente, contagiado por su emoción. –Después de todo, no solo es cuestión de recuperar la civilización, sino de crear un mundo entero de ciencia.- su emoción aumento al diez billones por ciento de solo pensarlo. –Alcanzaremos al viejo mundo y lo superaremos, ya lo dije muchas veces.- aseguró con convicción.

-Es cierto, lo dijiste.- ella también sonrió, con una sonrisa que por un momento le hizo difícil apartar sus ojos de ella. –Cuando regresemos victoriosos de la misión de recorrer el mundo, Tsukiku y yo estaremos encantadas de ver eso. ¿Verdad que sí, Tsukiku?- bajo la mirada a su hija, que había dejado de beber del pecho para mirar a su padre con curiosidad mientras hablaba, y al oírla cambió a mirarla a ella. Fascinante.

Ambas eran fascinantes.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y empezó a mirar al techo por un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

-Sí… cuando regresemos, finalmente podremos comenzar a traer de regreso la civilización moderna, y podremos mostrarle muchas cosas.- Senku se acercó a ellas, bajando su rostro hacia la pequeña, que volteó la cabeza hacia él. –Ella crecerá junto con la civilización científica, verá todo de primera mano. Tienes mucha suerte, mocosa.- estiró una mano hacia su carita, posando el dorso de su dedo índice en su mejilla.

Después de todo, no había nada que no hiciera por esta mocosa chillona.

Aunque ahora era más bien una mocosa dormilona, porque rápidamente bostezo de una forma absurdamente adorable y se quedó dormida.

Kohaku quiso llevarla a su cuna, pero Senku pidió hacerlo y la acostó con delicadeza antes de quedarse mirándola unos minutos, contento de tenerla en casa otra vez.

Cuando finalmente regresó a su habitación, se sorprendió de ver a Kohaku despierta.

–Tardaste.- murmuró somnolienta.

-Solo me tome mi tiempo. Te dije que duermas ¿o no?- la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento, es que quería decirte algo.- lo miró seriamente mientras él se sentaba en la cama, dándole la espalda. –No es la gran cosa, pero quería decirlo antes de olvidarlo.- se escuchaba nerviosa, y él supo que no le gustaría lo que diría.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Verás… Entiendo que eres muy importante para Tsukiku, y obviamente necesitó tu ayuda para cuidar de ella adecuadamente, pero… N-no voy a pedirte que dejes la habitación, sé que sería mala idea, pero podrías al menos… ¿podríamos al menos tener camas separadas?- oh… así que eso quería. -¡Y no empieces a burlarte de mí por estar nerviosa, debería ser entendible que estoy incómoda contigo! ¡Ya sé que es ilógico y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡Solo…!... ¡¿Podrías hacerme este favor y ya, sin decir nada más?!- pidió gritando a susurros.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, todavía dándole la espalda, antes de lanzar una pequeña risa.

Claro… ya sabía que esto pasaría.

No todo podía volver a ser como antes. No cuando ella posiblemente no lo veía como un simple amigo.

-Tranquila, leona, no pienso burlarme de esa idea.- finalmente volteó a verla con una sonrisa burlona. –De hecho, es de las cosas más inteligentes que has dicho, aunque ya había pensado en eso.- se recostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca. –Muy bien entonces, mañana haré que preparen otra cama para esta habitación. No es gran cosa, no necesitas alterarte tanto.- la miró divertido, aunque realmente no le hacía ni puta gracia. -Sí eso es todo entonces ya duérmete de una vez.- la miró con desaprobación. –La mocosa no tardará en despertarnos a gritos otra vez, y necesitas descansar.-

-Ya lo sé.- volteó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se puso seria. –Oye, Senku…-

-¿Qué?- contestó con desgano, solo queriendo dormir.

-Normalmente no te diría esto, pero viendo lo que pasó esta mañana…- tomó aire, antes de sonreírle demasiado dulcemente. –Senku… sí te atreves a tocarme esta noche, te romperé el cuello.- lo miró con un aura asesina, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa.

Él se estremeció, alejándose rápidamente al otro extremo de la cama, lo más lejos posible de ella.

-No planeaba hacerlo…- murmuró en voz baja, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bien.- contenta con esa respuesta, se giró para dormir de costado dándole la espalda.

Él observó el contorno de su cuerpo con interés, recordando como solo dos noches atrás ella se había retorcido de placer entre sus brazos, pero rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental y también le dio la espalda, durmiéndose rápidamente.

Se despertó en una posición completamente diferente, sin embargo. Estaba de nuevo frente a ella, que tenia su cuerpo completamente enredado con el suyo.

Más que excitarse, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y un poco arrogante.

-Creí que no querías que te toque, leona.- su sonrisa se agrandó al verla sonrojarse.

-¡C-cállate!- le gritó apartándose de golpe, evitando mirarlo. -¡Y no me digas leona!-

-Sí, sí.- bostezó, estirando los brazos. –Qué extraño que la mocosa nos dejará dormir tanto…- frunció el ceño. –Iré a verla.-

Ella murmuró algo que él no escucho por apresurarse a salir para ver que su hija estuviera bien.

Se sorprendió al ver a su mocosa despierta, tranquila a pesar de estar sola, simplemente mirando al móvil que había hecho para ella.

Sonrió al ver lo mucho que le gustaba su juguete, aunque seguía bastante extrañado de que no haya chillado para llamarlos, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlos encima todo el tiempo. Eso era… ¿típico de los bebés o solo de ella?

Realmente desearía saber más sobre la psicología del recién nacido…

Le señaló esto a Kohaku, agregando el hecho de que posiblemente su mocosa seria una niña curiosa, y ambos tuvieron otra pequeña conversación que lo hizo sentir muy que gusto.

A pesar de lo que pasó antes entre ellos, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo bien que se llevaba con ella incluso aunque fueran personas tan diferentes, de mentalidades totalmente distintas. Y aún así se sentía completamente a gusto hablando con ella.

Como amigos, claro. Y que lo atraiga sexualmente no significaba que ella le gustase.

Ella le preguntó qué haría ahora y él le dijo que iría a trabajar en el barco, pero luego de que ella le dijera que se llevaría a su mocosa con Ruri él no pudo evitar quedarse pensando.

-Ehh… ¿No te irás ya?- inquirió curiosa.

-Ah, sí.- se cruzó de brazos. –Solo una cosa…- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Ya sabes que sí me necesitas puedes mandarme a llamar, y, por el amor de todos los cielos, no salgas con la niña de noche ni entre las diez y las cuatro de la mañana/tarde, y trata de estar en la casa cuando yo llegue ¿puede ser?- pidió con una ceja temblándole, ya que si ella seguía molesta por lo que él le dijo, él seguía molesto porque se hubiera llevado a su hija, alejándola de él por más de un día. –Y cuando digo que puedes mandarme a llamar, es porque puedes mandarme a llamar. No me molesta, no le molesta a nadie, y obviamente nunca preferiría trabajar en vez de cuidar a la mocosa. Así que ni siquiera lo pienses dos veces ¿podrías?- insistió, solo por las dudas.

Con gotitas bajando por su sien, Kohaku asintió, al menos teniendo la decencia de sentirse avergonzada por lo que hizo con su hija para dañarlo.

-S-sí… lo siento.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bien, eso espero.- suspirando, se puso en pie y fue en busca de sus planos. –Entonces nos vemos en la tarde.-

Poco después de comenzar a trabajar, se encontró con sus amigos hablando acerca de lo que pasaría cuando partieran y tuvo que decirles que Kohaku al final se marcharía con ellos, dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Yuzuriha especialmente decaída, pero fue decisión de Kohaku y realmente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

O bueno… en realidad sí podría. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente y le decía todos los peligros a los que su hija podría enfrentarse, podría hacerla sentirse obligada a quedarse por el bien de la niña, pero eso era rastrero y manipulador y aunque normalmente no le importaba ser de ese modo para conseguir sus objetivos, realmente nunca fue así con Kohaku, nunca hizo falta, ya que prácticamente desde que se conocieron ella siempre lo siguió fielmente.

Decidió que no tenía caso pensar en eso y se puso a trabajar, pero luego también decidió empezar a preparar la nueva cama que tendría ahora que Kohaku ya no lo quería durmiendo a su lado.

Para eso pidió la ayuda de Taiju y Nikki, que felizmente lo ayudaron a preparar todo y luego llevarlo cuando fue la hora de regresar a casa.

Encontró a Kohaku durmiendo y planeaba no despertarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su hija había ensuciado su pañal y tuvo que levantarla para que se hiciera cargo mientras él preparaba todo.

Una vez listo todo, mandó a Taiju y Nikki de nuevo a trabajar y pidió a Kohaku que le diera a su hija.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Necesito una razón? Solo quiero cargarla.-

-Oh.- no entendía el por qué de su sorpresa, pero solo dejó eso de lado y habló felizmente con su hija, que al verse bañada en atención volvió a sonreír de forma consciente y absurdamente adorable.

Kohaku casi muere allí mismo de ternura y él no estuvo mucho mejor. De verdad que era ridículo lo mucho que amaba a esa mocosa.

-Acostúmbrate, leona.- rió entre dientes al verla todavía derritiéndose de ternura. –Sí nota que nos gusta mucho verla sonreír y le prestamos más atención, va a empezar a hacerlo mucho más seguido… ¿o eso era más adelante?- desvió sus ojos al techo, intentando recordar lo poco que había estudiado de la psicología de los bebés. –Bueno, realmente no importa lo que diga la psicología respecto a los tiempos, ya que es un tema tan variable.-

-No entiendo qué dices, pero creo que me va a dar un ataque si sigue así…-

-Entonces cuídate cuando esté dormida, sonríe mucho más en esos momentos…-

-¿Ah, sí?- lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno, sí.- apartó la mirada. –Lo hacía solo unas pocas veces desde que nació, pero últimamente lo hace mucho más. Es un acto reflejo, casi una mueca pero un tanto más compleja, ya que requiere de la coordinación de muchos músculos faciales. Por lo que se sabe empiezan a "sonreír" ya en el vientre materno, alrededor de la semana número treinta de gestación, pero claro que no tiene el mismo significado que este tipo de sonrisas.- bajó la mirada a su hija, que ahora estaba chupando su pulgar. –Ahora podría estar haciéndolo para expresar bienestar, no lo hará como respuesta social sino hasta el segundo o tercer mes de vida… pero, como dije, realmente es demasiado ambiguo como para que pueda afirmarlo abiertamente.-

-Ya veo…- lo miró con una sonrisa alegre, que luego se convirtió en una ligeramente divertida. –Así que… la miras mucho cuando duerme ¿eh, tipo duro?-

Él se estremeció, apartando la mirada por un momento antes de volver a mirarla con irritación.

No podía creer que ahora ella se estaba burlando de él.

-Cállate, leona. Muchos bebés se ahogan durmiendo, yo solo… estaba siendo precavido.- masculló entre dientes, evitando mirarla de lleno a los ojos.

Ella rió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para mirar mejor a su hija, que los estaba mirando con curiosidad. Totalmente ajena a que su gesto lo hizo tenderse por completo.

Ahora mismo se sentía… como si fueran una verdadera familia.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tú eres el que sabe ¿verdad?- sonrió con altanería. –Aw, mírala, parece que piensa que somos unos raritos.- rió más al ver a su hija pestañear, casi pareciendo aturdida.

Senku tomó aire y decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Solo eran buenos amigos que cometieron una irresponsabilidad y ahora debían criar a su hija. Solo eso.

-No parece, definitivamente lo piensa. En especial tú.- comentó intentando aparentar normalidad.

-¡Oye!- verla rabiar lo hizo reír, finalmente relajándose.

-Ya, ya.- negó con la cabeza. –Vamos. Vamos a darle un baño antes de que le dé sueño otra vez.-

-De acuerdo.-

Más tarde esa noche, después de que preparara la cena, se sorprendió al ver a Kohaku casi bailando en su sala, tarareando para dormir a su hija, de una forma delicada y casi dulce que nunca habría esperado de ella.

Una vez más, le pareció fascinante.

Ella lo notó mirándola y evidentemente se avergonzó, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente le informó que la cena estaba lista.

Esa noche comenzó a llover y cuando la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta Senku descubrió lo que era la verdadera frustración.

Resulta que su hija estaba aterrorizada por los truenos, y tuvieron que hacer de todo para calmar los horribles y desgarradores chillidos que se le escapaban cada que uno nuevo sonaba. Lo intentaron todo, pero finalmente usar trocitos de colchón hecho de espuma viscoelástica como tapones para oídos y que Kohaku le cantase la calmo.

Pero si que la pasaron muy mal intentando acallar su llanto, y ambos suspiraron aliviados al verla dormirse medianamente tranquila después de tanto estrés.

-Gracias al cielo…- Kohaku sonrió aliviada luego de dejar de cantar. –Me iba a dar algo sí seguía llorando así…-

Un poco más relajado, Senku decidió bromear un poco con ella.

-A mí iba a darme algo sí seguías cantando.- le sonrió burlonamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Bromeó, bromeó. No estuviste nada mal, de hecho. Buena voz, solo que desafinas un poco.- estaba verdaderamente agradecido de que haya sido capaz de calmar a su hija, y de verdad que su voz era considerablemente agradable, no le molestaría que cantar se le hiciera un hábito.

-No pedí tu opinión.- ella le sacó la lengua, luego miró por la ventana. –Al menos ahora la lluvia se calmó un poco.- al fin una buena noticia.

-Le quitaré los tapones, no quiero que sus oídos se irriten por exceso de uso.- retiró los trocitos del colchón con sumo cuidado.

-¿Pero y si vuelven los truenos?- miró con desconfianza al nublado cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

-Será mejor tenerla en la habitación con nosotros…- rascó su oído con irritación. –Hay discrepancia respecto a sí se debería dormir o no en la misma cama con un bebé. Generalmente me inclinó a que no, no deberíamos, pero sí se despierta sola por otra de esas mierdas volverá a llorar desesperadamente, y el estrés tampoco es bueno para ella.- también había estado probando que durmiera en su cuna los últimos días, pero mejor empezaría a dejarla dormir de nuevo en su cesto en el cuarto de ellos.

-Estaría bien hacer una excepción… solo por hoy.- Kohaku sonrió suavemente, abrazando a su hija contra su pecho.

-Muy bien… solo por hoy…- sonrió cansinamente.

Los dos fueron a su habitación y Kohaku se recostó cuidadosamente en su cama, acomodando con mucho cuidado a su hijita a su lado. Senku se sentó en su cama, mirando con preocupación a su hija. Tanto llanto lo había asustado por un momento, esperaba que no le haya dejado problemas en la garganta ni nada, ya que era la primera vez que lloraba así.

Ella lo miró por un momento, antes de sonreírle, confundiéndolo un poco.

-Oye, Senku… ¿Qué tal si duermes con nosotras?- él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué dijo?

Incluso aunque ya se consiguió una cama para él ¿ella quería que volviera a dormir a su lado?

Esto era… inesperado.

Se sentía totalmente tomado por sorpresa, algo que no solía pasar muy a menudo.

-¿Ah?- alzó una ceja. –Creí que te sentías demasiado incómoda conmigo.- señaló secamente, todavía preguntándose por qué estas cosas le importaban tanto.

-Sí, pero… estaría bien hacer una excepción… solo por hoy…- sonrió tímidamente, y él de nuevo tuvo problemas para apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Hmm…- dudó un poco, pero rápidamente se recordó que esto era por su hija y no por ellos y asintió. –Muy bien… solo por hoy…- se levantó de su nueva cama y se dirigió hacia la de ella.

Se recostaron cada uno en un extremo de la cama, con Tsukiku en medio de ellos.

-Buenas noches, Senku.- susurró soñolienta, estirando una mano para tomar una de las manitos de su bebita.

Él la miró fijamente, fascinado por lo suaves que se veían sus ojos ahora mismo.

-Buenas noches… Kohaku.- estiró su brazo por encima de la cabeza de su hija, con sus dedos acabando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Al verla mirándolo de esa forma tan extraña, tan llena de sentimientos, no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que tuvieron sexo por segunda vez, recordando como ella lo había besado de esa forma tan intensa poco antes de que acabaran, recordando que en ese momento, por un breve instante, él sintió que ella de verdad estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando vio sus ojos azules cerrarse, casi inconscientemente acercó más su mano a su rostro, rozando los dedos contra su mejilla, aunque habían muchas posibilidades de que ella lo mandara de una patada de regreso a su nueva cama por ese gesto, pero se arriesgó y lo hizo de todos modos, de nuevo sin estar realmente seguro de por qué.

Pero ella no se apartó, todo lo contrario, se apoyó más en su tacto y él tampoco se apartó. Incluso cuando Kohaku abrió los ojos y lo vio despierto, mirándola, ninguno de los dos se apartó.

Y él sintió su pulso acelerarse bajo su mano, debido a que aún tenía su mano en su mejilla. Pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse cuando la tocó y todavía más cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Y allí estuvo seguro. Eso se lo confirmó.

Kohaku si estaba enamorada de él. En ese momento ya no pudo negarlo más, pero sorprendentemente la idea no lo molestó tanto como habría pensado. Aunque tal vez solo sea la somnolencia no dejándolo pensar con claridad. Pero era mejor así, era mejor no pensar en eso, creer que estaba equivocado o era solo cosa del momento…

Porque él no podía verla como más que una amiga. No debía verla como más que eso, porque las relaciones amorosas eran complicadas y problemáticas y ya tenía mucho en su mente con una hija y la misión de salvar a la humanidad así que no podía…

Decidió simplemente no pensar en eso. Lo mejor era no pensar en nada.

Solo por esa noche, mantuvo su mano en su mejilla sin realmente saber por qué y dejó que el sueño se deshiciera de todas sus preocupaciones. Aunque fuera solo por esa mísera noche, quería saber lo que era simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de su familia sin pensar en absolutamente nada más.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, durmiéndose lentamente, sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro y de su hija, de su familia.

**Fin.**

Hola! :'D

Lamento terminar el fic aquí cuando en el cap pasado les dije que probablemente quedaban dos capítulos pero sentí que ya era hora de finalizarlo :'3

Este fic nació porq quería mostrarles ciertas escenas claves de Baby Stone desde el punto de vista de Senku, así que creo que en algunos momentos me centré demasiado en el aspecto de su relación con Kohaku y Tsukiku y por eso me disculpo si alguna vez me pasé un poco de OOC por descuidar otros aspectos QwQ

Pero fue muy divertido escribir este fic, de todos modos :') A pesar de todo espero que les haya gustado nwn

Siento que el hiatus me hizo perder muchos lectores pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer, fueron problemas técnicos y comprendo que muchos hayan abandonado la lectura de Baby Stone y de Senku Side Story igual, pero agradezco de corazón a los lectores que siguieron esperando TTwTT

Y no se preocupen si querían saber qué pensó Senku en otros momentos claves de Baby Stone, en el capítulo 22 mencionará brevemente un poco de sus pensamientos a lo largo de lo que pasó luego de que supo q Kohaku está enamorada de él... pequeño spoiler otra vez, lo siento xD

Claro que será descrito de manera mucho más breve y superficial que lo que normalmente pongo en Senku Side Story pero de que sabrán más o menos que pensó, lo sabrán xP

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que apoyaron este fic, especialmente a los que lo pusieron en follow y favs y sobre todo a los que comentaron!

Gracias a Kirana, yuno-neko, leslaut, Mumi y lechedefresa10 por comentar el cap anterior y gracias a todos los que comentaron este fic y Baby Stone también!

De verdad gracias por hacerme feliz en estos momentos difíciles! Los amo con todo mi kokoro! :'D

Ojalá que este fanfic les haya gustado a pesar de todo! Los personajes pertenecen a los geniales Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
